


A New Light on Life

by ZerocoolD



Category: Stranger Mukou Hadan | Sword of the Stranger
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feelings for savior, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Content, Swordfighting, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 74,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerocoolD/pseuds/ZerocoolD
Summary: Kotaro and Nanashi have escaped to take shelter in a completely new village for the time being.Times are tough but Nanashi has assured them that they will always be together. Kotaro wants to learn so much from Nanashi so what will happen when he grows up a bit? Feelings for his savior? And what will happen when the old man's brother comes for revenge from Nanashi? A YAOI
Relationships: Nanashi/Kotaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Zerocool at your service, here with the beginning of a new fanfic! I love these intro moments. XD This movie deserves a lot more fanfics than the number on this site…and if they could be yaoi that's a bigger bonus! 
> 
> That's right, warning: this is a YAOI (boy x boy) search it up first, so if you don't want to read it please don't. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own the anime, movie or characters. Only this fanfic T-T

The fight was over, Nanashi rested his head on a tiny shoulder that belonged to the kid who was the cause of all this trauma in the first place, as they were on his galloping horse. He closed his eyes finally feeling content and at peace after so long, almost like all his sins had automatically been removed from his shoulders.

At last they made it to a town very similar to the one they resided in before. The horse took shelter in an abandoned warehouse with Nanashi still leaning on it. In the meantime Kotaro didn't waste a single second and ran out with Tobimaru in search for a medic. Nanashi saw his small figure disappear into the light outside the open door and wanted ever so badly to stop him but his muscles refused to do so.

The small child zoomed past a couple of food stands looking for an acknowledgeable person. While rotating his head back and forth he did realize this: the town they were currently residing in what seemed a little more wealthier than the previous one or least they actually had stores instead of open rooms of sale.

“Good day, please come again.” A man opened the door from the inside of a small shop for a lady and child.

“Thank you sensei.” The woman thanked. Kotaro immediately halted and approached the man in a jiffy in enough time before the door closed again.

“Excuse me! Please help my friend—he’s hurt and bleeding! You have to see him now!” The brunette exclaimed.

“Hah?” The man looked at him like a madman. “Kid, where are your parents?”

“I don't have any! So please look at him! Please!” The younger begged. Sensei sighed.

“Where is he?"

Relief rose upon Kotaro’s face as he began to lead the way. “Follow me!” Tobimaru barked along the way as well. 

After the sensei picked up a few clinical material, they reappeared in front of Nanashi who was obediently resting. The horse was still there and it didn't take long for the doctor to guess their circumstances.

“He won't die right?” Kotaro asked curiously.

“I'm fine, it'll heal.” Nanashi groaned.

“Let me do the deciding.” The man concluded and stitched Nanashi’s wounds. The brunette waited outside impatiently.

“You're a brave one, you're friend should be fine now if he rests.” The doctor told the kid as soon as he came outside.

"Thank you!" Kotaro bowed. With that the doctor took his leave and the younger marched back inside. “Okay you heard him: don't move. The horse is with you and this rundown shed should give us a place to stay for a few days until you heal.”

“And just where are you going?” Nanashi asked sharply sitting up, feeling energetic already.

"Tobimaru and I are going to look for food.”

“We don't have money…”

“Just rest! I told you before to leave the rest to me. If you can worry then get some sleep.” The kid ordered like a boss.

"Ko—” the elder let out a troubled sigh when the younger ran out again without considering any of his warnings. ‘ _Dammit. I can just hope he stays out of trouble.’_

* * *

Kotaro and Tobimaru came back panting and sweating. Nanashi swiftly turned his head towards them concerned.

“W-we're...back…” A worrisome thought crossed the redhead’s mind but went away when he noticed the roll of bread in the dogs mouth and Kotaru’s hand.

“Don't tell me you stole that?”

“Well… It's just a little…and we didn't _steal_ it, we _borrowed_ it…in a way…” the younger trailed off. Nanashi could just imagine how the rest of their days would come by as.

"We could only fetch two, so here." Kotaro threw his piece of bread to the elder who unconditionally caught it. “Tobimaru and I will share.”

“Isn't that a little too generous of you?” Nanashi was touched by Kotaro’s selflessness and began to tease him. The child just turned his head away proudly or maybe that was a blush.

"I wouldn't treat the injured poor, that's just cowardly!” He claimed.

The elder smiled. “What a gentleman. Thank you.”

<……………In Another Country …………..>

A few military men rushed into a vast room with an old yet not entirely so old man sitting in the center. He had black hair with streaks of gray, wearing a dark background robe.

“Your Majesty, it seems as though your elder brother was killed.” One of the men reported bowing their heads.

“What did you say? How can this be true?!” The man was shocked.

“It's true sire, the whole area was burned, it appeared as though some ritual was taking place with a child. There were no survivors.”

“Who was the killer then? How will we ever find out?!” Their lord exclaimed banging the desk, still in disbelief.

“There were a few injured that witnessed the destruction.”

“What did they say?!”

“A young man with not very long hair and two scars on his face. That's all they could tell.”

“How can a single man not only kill my brother but destroy a whole army of a hundred men…this warrior seems utmost intriguing. We must find him at once. I don't care less about the runt—I want this man’s head in order to avenge my brother.” The man pronounced with a bitter grim look.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Kotaro abruptly woke up in the midst of the night and sat up trying to catch his breath. Tobimaru was sleeping besides him and was forced to crack his eyes open too in concern. The child rubbed his back in consolidation. It was difficult trying to sleep peacefully given all the crap they’ve been through…

“Can't sleep?” A voice asked. He looked behind him and realized for the first time that Nanashi was up as well, sitting with his sword.

“Yeah…you too?”

“I'm used to it.”

“Hey? Do you want to sleep with Tobimaru?”

“Huh?” The samurai looked at him perplexed.

“He's nice and warm, it helps me get over _my_ nightmares sometimes—I'm sure it'll help you too. And I'll be with you too.” Kotaro kindly offered. Nanashi thought about it.

“Are you sure you're not just trying to get close to me because of your fear?” He teased again.

“Why you—you know you really have a bad tongue for someone who's a samurai! Fine don't sleep then.”

Nanashi laughed. “Okay. No, I do want to sleep peacefully for a change.”

Kotaro took that as a yes and scooted over with Tobimaru, sandwiching him between Nanashi and himself. The three of them silently lay on the cold floor with a sorry excuse of a blanket woven on top of them.

“Ne, Nanashi?” The brunette finally broke the silence of their sleepless night.

“Hm?”

“We’ll …always be together from now on right?” The question was an unexpected one and had the elder in a daze for a moment. Certainly he didn't want to make any unfulfilling promises but he couldn't break the kid’s heart either. Who knows what the future holds. However his question did evoke a valuable feeling in his heart. Deep down, he wanted the three of them to be together—like he finally found a purpose to live on and protect something again. A family of three didn't sound so bad either.

“Yeah,” the redhead replied at last. The smile on Kotaro's face grew all the way to his fat cheeks as he snuggled into Tobimaru, ready to call it a night. That night none of them had nightmares and didn't wake up until morning.

Nanashi cracked his eyes open to find himself all alone. He glanced around and guessing upon the rays of the sun he assumed it was late morning.

“Did I really just oversleep?” He asked himself astonishingly. Oh well, after everything they've been through he could use the rest.

“Hey, how are your wounds?” He heard Kotaro’s voice approaching him.

“Like a hundred percent healed. What's that?” He referred to the paper bag he was holding. “You sure are getting better at this stealing business.”

“Mind you, I didn't steal anything this time! I coincidentally helped an old lady and she was nice enough to lend three apples to this poor boy.” The brunette explained.

“I almost believe you.”

“Of course—hey what's that supposed to mean?! You still think I'm lying?” Kotaro argued. ‘ _Always ready to pick a fight he’ll never win._ ’ The elder thought with a chuckle and ruffled his hair.

“Well since I've healed I should probably start looking a job. Especially since I have two more mouths to feed now.”

“Hey don't make it seem like we're a burden. I'll work too.” The kid boldly stated.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don't make it sound like we're a burden! I'll work too!” Kotaro insisted.

“And just who in their right mind would hire an immature good-for-nothing child.” Nanashi teased. It was always fun getting the best reactions out of the other.

“Who's good for nothing?! If you remember correctly I was the one who’s been bringing food home!”

“My my, that's so manly.” Nanashi tried hard not to laugh out loud.

“Stop teasing me!”

The redhead took a breath. “Okay okay, I take back what I said but all joke aside, you're not working. You're too young you shouldn't need to worry about things like work.”

‘ _He's caring about me…?’_ Kotaro noticed. “Fine, if you say so—then I'll just act like a kid and get spoiled, don't complain later.” He claimed, not hating the feeling at all. When was the last time he felt affections from someone else. The elder chuckled.

“That's fine by me.”He replied. Soon Tobimaru barked demanding attention. The samurai attended to him at once and picked up a nearby twig on the ground throwing it in a distance, causing his sword on his belt to make a clanking sound which caught the kid’s interest instantly. “Fetch boy!” The dog gladly obliged and chased after it.

“By the way…when are you going to teach me how to use the sword?” The brunette asked carefully. The redhead rotated his neck to look at him silently.

“Hm, let's see…how about when you come up with a name for me?”

“Really?! Then I’ll tell you one right now!” Kotaro responded in high spirits.

“Just kidding.” Nanashi crushed those spirits. “Like I said, nothing good will come out of drawing a sword… only bad does…” He murmured the last part as his own image of decapitating the two small boys’ heads flashed in his mind once, making him furrow his eyebrows automatically.

“What's that supposed to mean? Of course it's to protect myself.” The brunette answered. The elder walked inside removing his sword, and setting it on the floor before taking a seat against the wall. The child obviously followed behind waiting for an answer.

“Swords take lives. Tell me, are you saying you're ready to kill people?” Kotaro faltered a bit at the inquiry.

“…No… you don't have to necessarily…kill them. Yeah, just injure the leg or something!”

“You're unbelievabl—ly naïve.”

“The sword may be a weapon, but it doesn't have to be! Isn’t it supposed to be part of you?” The brunette suggested.

‘ _A part of me…?’_ Nanashi echoed the words. “Then I guess a part of me is defiled…” He muttered.

“Nanashi?” Kotaro called out. The elder raised his chin to look at his bright innocent face with big eyes full of hope. “Your sword saved my life, remember?” The kid secretly made an attempt to smile. No matter how small or imperfect that attempt may have been, Nanashi thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

That's when reality hit him. ‘ _I saved him…yeah, so does that mean this sin can finally be forgiven now…?’_ he thought with wide eyes. He wanted to know the answer so badly but something deep down in him told him, the answer was a ‘yes.’ The redhead exhaled with a smile.

“Looks like you've made your point.” The elder surrendered. He peeked to see the kid’s reaction who looked like he would start jumping any moment. “I'll teach you some sword art when you're at least twice the size of this sword. Heh, how's that?”

“It's a deal!” Kotaro accepted still gazing at him with sparkling eyes.

“What? You wanna pinky swear?” Nanashi had to break the ice. The younger blushed but helplessly being the child he is, he appeared to be flattered by the idea. It's hard to say he's had much of a childhood…the redhead smirked seeing through him and stuck out his pinky willingly. “Well?”

Kotaro made a suspicious face at first for the longest time but then took long strides silently towards the man with averted eyes and locked his pinky with the other’s. Smiling, Nanashi shook it once. “It's a deal.”

“Yeah,” the brunette peeked at him at last. “That means no going back, okay!”

“Yes boss.” The elder exhaled with the same smile.

In the meantime Tobimaru scouted both of them bringing back the twig and wanting to be part of their circle again, joined them inside. Kotaro enthusiastically scratched his fur showering him with all his affection.

“I think someone needs a bath.” The kid suggested.

“I believe we could all go for a nice relaxing warm bath.” Nanashi decided to join as well. The younger nodded in agreement.

“Are you still gonna use those smelly black dying herbs?”

The samurai chuckled. “Not this time, I don't think I have anymore. I'll have to find them from here somewhere.”

“Let's go already!” Kotaro was already a few steps ahead.

“Why is _he_ so eager all of a sudden?” The elder raised a brow following behind unconditionally. “Slow down Kotaru!”

 _‘I get to see his red hair.’_ The child thought excitedly running towards the lake with his dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time lapse ahead!

“Thanks Tobimaru,” Kotaro gratefully took the paper-folded spices from Tobimaru’s mouth and stirred them into the small pot he had rested over the fire. “I'm sure Nanashi’s on his way home right now.” The pre-teen told him as he looked at the miso soup he was cooking before passing a glance towards the rice and bowls and other small facilities that he had set on their low wooden table inside the room. He was obviously in a really good mood and couldn't wait to tell why.

It had been seven years since they moved into this village after the whole predicament with the Ming Kingdom. Thanks to Nanashi’s assorted jobs they were able to manage a very small two room house with a little bit of a porch on the front side, at the cliff of a forest. It was quite a walk to get to the main part of the village but it wasn't anything they weren't used to. Furthermore, luckily for them in the other direction there was a lake not too far away that worked very well for baths and such.

Kotaro was now thirteen years of age, still the same kid with the same personality but inches taller and had outgrown the baby fat on his face. Of course he was still slim and had his short dark brown hair with an exception of that one lock of hair tied to a bead which was way below his chin now. The teen still wore his favorite outfit with long boots that always showed his cute skinny knees. On the other hand, if we look at Nanashi…well let’s just say he hadn't changed much with an exception of negligibly longer hair length.

“I'm back.” Nanashi called out flatly as he made his way to the house, spotting the younger just outside the door carrying the miso soup inside. Kotaro immediately turned his head towards him producing a jolly expression.

“Welcome back!” He led the way inside and rested the pot on the table before taking a seat on his knees next to old Tobimaru.

“Oh, I didn’t know we were having a feast—what’s the occasion kiddo?” Nanashi noticed the otherwise dull wooden table decorated with delicious food and took a seat across from the teen.

“ _Correction_ : I’m not a kid anymore! So try calling me that again and you’ll have another thing coming at ya.” Kotaro glared at him.

The elder held back a chuckle. “So? Did you finally land a job?” The brunette’s shoulders slumped at that harsh reality. He had been meaning to look for a small job for a while now but had no such luck.

“…No…” The teen averted his eyes disappointed. “I mean! That’s not even possible with your _rules_.” He argued.

“Rules?” The redhead asked not quite following, the chopsticks still in his hand.

“That’s right! Weren’t you the one that said ‘no working after dusk,’ ‘no heavy lifting,’ ‘no personal service…’ How am I supposed to find a job like that?!”

“Hm…I see how that can be a little more difficult.” Nanashi pretended to acknowledge the difficulty. “If not, then what happened?”

“Huh? Oh I almost forgot the real purpose! Today’s the day you teach me how to yield the sword!” The younger exclaimed with alacrity.

“Says who?” The redhead asked after a pause of chewing.

“Says me—no you did! I’m twice the size of that sword so you’re obligated to teach me now. A promise is a promise.” He pointed towards Nanashi’s sword.

“…Did I say that?” The samurai looked away introspectively.

“Nanashi!!” Kotaro was ready to jump him any moment if the table wasn’t between them. The elder broke into a laughing fit before meeting eyes with the other.

“I know, I know. I’m just kidding so stop looking at me like that.”

“Don’t scare me like that! Geez who’s the kid _now_?” The brunette crossed his arms. Nanashi simply enjoyed his dinner. “By the way, now that you mention it maybe I should go job hunting again.”

“And why do you want to do that? Don’t we already have more than enough?”

“There’s nothing wrong with having more money. Besides, we still have to go overseas remember?” Kotaro reasoned.

“About that…I’ve decided that’s not so necessary anymore.”

“Oh come on, what’s the harm? Fine, if you want to go through the trouble of dying your hair for the rest of your life—makes no difference to me.”

Nanashi sighed. “There’s no stopping you, now is there?”

“Nope!”

“I can just wish you luck in that case.”

“Don’t worry I won’t be needing a thing.” The teen proclaimed in high spirits.

…..That Night….

“The first step is to practice with wooden swords. Here for now, grab that bamboo.” Nanashi pointed as they were outside their house in the woods in utter darkness. Kotaro obliged. “Good, now hold it like this and bring your right foot forward.” The elder initiated a position waiting for the other to follow who did but wasn’t exactly on point. “Let me help you with that.” He stepped over to the teen and stood behind him so that he could wrap himself around the younger and position his hands in the right spot.

The feeling was nice for a change, almost as if he was guiding a little brother. Likewise, Kotaro felt the exact same, he liked having the other enlighten him in new ways and be protective about him even if he showed otherwise. Both of them stood there for a brief moment in the cold outdoor night with only the warmth of each other.

“Ugh…I-I really can’t see.” Kotaro complained, feeling nervous and insecure at the same time for reasons beyond his reach.

“Don’t blame me, you were the impatient one. It’s no doubt too dark outside, we should continue this tomorrow.”

“I guess…” The teen pouted.

“Hey, don’t fret. We have plenty of time from now on.” Nanashi encouraged bringing out a smile from the other. However little did Nanashi know that that’s not always the case…

**In China:**

“Sir! Good news!” Soldiers entered their King’s, brother of the former ruler of the Ming Kingdom’s study room once more.

“This better be good or your heads are on the line.” The old man declared.

“Sir! We have finally been able to track that stranger samurai’s and the child’s location!”

“You what? Well if it isn’t about time already. But to think it took seven years in the process…”

“They’re residing in the Safu village located in the north side of Japan.” The soldiers defined.

“Good, very good… my vengeance has been waiting very eagerly every second of the day for the moment I finally slay him with my own hands. Do not fail me this time. Make sure they don’t get out of your sights.” The emperor ordered.

“As you wish sir!” They bowed.

* * *

The next day, Nanashi wasn’t in a rush to leave the house but a particular younger was.

“Well I’m off job hunting now! Take care of the house while I’m away okay?” Kotaro told as he wrapped his hat behind him, ready to take off. Nanashi only stared at him with a hand to his chin.

“What? If you have something to say, then say it already.”

"No, it's just that...I've been thinking for a while now: shouldn’t you start wearing a hakama now?” The redhead asked, still eyeing him top to bottom.

“You mean those things?!” The younger pointed at Nanashi’s everyday outfit. “No way, they look so uncomfortable and complex.”

“Eh? How can you call this anything but uncomfortable, kid?” The elder emphasized.

“Well they are to me! What’s wrong with the yukata I wear?”

“Honestly, don’t you think you’re a little too old for that as a boy…? I mean even girls don’t go around showing their knees anymore.”

“All the more reason.” He stubbornly stated. Even so, he couldn’t hide the slight blush beginning to form on his cheeks on being criticized on his attire. Keeping his head low he went over to the elder and began throwing punches on his chest. “Shut up! I don’t want _you_ telling me what to wear. I’m a boy, I can wear whatever I want—jerk!”


	4. Chapter 4

“All the more reason.” He stubbornly stated. Even so, he couldn’t hide the slight blush beginning to form on his cheeks on being criticized on his attire. Keeping his head low he went over to the elder and began throwing punches on his chest. “Shut up! I don’t want _you_ telling me what to wear. I’m a boy, I can wear whatever I want—jerk!”

“Okay okay, I get it. Hey quit that.” Nanashi had to grip both his wrists and hold them in place to save himself from endless punches. “You're as stubborn as always, I was only suggesting.”

Kotaro froze and looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. _'What was that just now? He felt something in him flip that made his body stop moving at the other’s command.’_ The elder brought his face inches away.

“Just don't forget the _rules_ , got it?” He reminded.

 _"_ I get it already, let go.” The younger briskly released himself and proceeded with his job hunt journey. Upon arriving the village and asking around, these were the responses he received:

Shop Owner 1: “You're so skinny kid, no thanks.”

Owner 2: “Why should I pay an inept brat?”

Finally he stumbled across a private restaurant- like tavern. ‘ _Hm…this looks like something. But they'll most likely reject me too.’_ He thought with a sigh but went inside anyhow. To his surprise he was hired! As an extra hand though which included waiter, errand boy, or garbage duties but he wasn't complaining; anything worked at this point.

Words couldn't describe the joy he was feeling as he ran back to their small house, not stopping a single moment until he reached the place. “I'm back!” He announced to the entire forest, breathless. “I found it!”

“Whoa slow down there, where’s the fire?” Nanashi had to ask.

“I got a job! What do you have to say now?”

The redhead was surprised indeed but tried not to surface it too much. “Oh, where so?”

“Interested? At a private restaurant of course.”

“Unbelievable.” The elder shook his head. “Well aren't you feel lucky?” Kotaro was grinning like mad in response.

“I can't wait to start tomorrow. But in the meantime teach me the sword!”

“Yes, yes but at least eat something first.” Nanashi insisted.

“No way, later. Don't make me wait now!” He called out already running ahead into the forest to collect bamboo sticks. The samurai stood there, his mouth turning into an small arc. ‘ _He's still too much of a kid.’_

**A Couple of Days Later:**

“Hey Kotaro could you take out the trash,” one of the workers at his workplace requested. Kotaro nodded his head before noting the time,it was almost the end of his shift too. He gripped onto the huge wooden barrel from both sides and dragged it all the way outside pushing it next to the wall.

 _‘There! Man that was a bit heavy. Well, now I can head ho—”_ His thoughts were cut off when he found a shadow cloud over him. He turned around to find a middle aged man, a bit heavy in weight and smelled of sake. ‘ _Great what does he want now?’_

“Um, Can I…help you with something…?” The teen asked attempting to act polite, which was a factor he learned at work. The man didn't respond but only eyed his lithe body, ultimately reaching for his knees as he stepped closer and closer. On instinct Kotaro backed away suspicious of the other’s behavior before bumping into the wall behind him.

“Are you really a boy…? With those legs and bead, you can pass as a girl…” He stated lustfully, breathing onto his face and feeling his small knee cap. The younger felt utterly disgusted and wanted nothing but to kick him in the guts this very moment but if he hit a client, what would happen next? Kotaro cursed himself for having these mature/considerate thoughts but it was the truth. There was no way he was losing a job he landed after so long, however he didn't know if getting molested was an option either.

 ** _'_** _Don't resort to violence…ugh!_ ” He repeated in his head, but couldn't tolerate the man’s clammy hands pushing the bottom of his yukata, moving up to his thigh. His impulsiveness surfacing at last, the teen raised his fist and threw a swift pinch towards the drunk bastard. Wrong move. The elder man had no trouble catching the other’s fist mid-way, now caging it there in a sturdy iron grip. The brunette was only left with one free hand that he utilized to push the other away which by the way wasn't helping. The man had brought his face even closer to the younger's and licked the crook of his neck.

‘ _Dammit! What does he want! I feel like I'm going to puke in his face.’_ Kotaro closed his eyes and clenched his jaw feeling mortified. “Nnh…” ‘ _Why was he doing this…?’_ When he teared open his eyes again with the dark red-orange stained sky in view, he could only think of one name.

“Na-nashi.” The name came out on its own. 

“Just what do you think you're doing with my brother?” A familiar angry voice asked sharply. The teen gaped, both of them turning to look at him. ‘ _Nanashi_ ,’ Kotaro thought in relief, seeing that the elder had his hand on the man’s shoulder. The man backed off at last.

“He's the one who seduced me first.” The drunkard claimed.

“H-hey!!” The teen exclaimed.

“Seduced, huh?” Nanashi tried the most to avoid violence too and played the role of the adult. ‘ _What an interesting way to put it.’_

“Hey you don't believe him do you?!” Kotaro inquired, interfering in his thoughts. The redhead rotated cold dark eyes towards the younger who was startled by that sudden cold look.

“Like hell.” Nanashi replied grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him away. “Your shift’s done right?”

“Uh…yeah.” The brunette was still a little stunned at the elder’s forceful demeanor out of nowhere. Nonetheless, he quietly picked up the fast pace and allowed himself to be dragged. ‘ _What was he doing there? Maybe he came to pick me up?’_

“Hey, where are we going?” The teen questioned but received no answer in response. “I asked you a question!”

“Just follow along.”

Soon enough they stopped in front of a merchant’s clothing stall.

“Good evening young men, what might you be looking for? We have special quality cotton for the little miss.” The old seller eyed Kotaro.

“Anything of _his_ size?” Nanashi asked pointing at the teen.

“Hey!” Was all Kotaro had time to say, angry and hurt at the other for making the clothing decision on his own.

“Of course.” The old man replied. “How would you like to try this?” He pulled out an outfit and handed it to Kotaro.

“But—” the teen didn't know how to refuse it and looked at Nanashi for an explanation, who on the contrary just stood there waiting for him to try it on. That made the younger even more pissed off. ‘ _Who was he to tell him what to wear and make his decisions for him?!’_ he thought humiliated. He threw the piece of clothing in the samurai’s face. “I don't want it!” Yelling at the top of his lungs, he ran out the shop.

 _"_ Kotaro!” The elder fruitlessly called from behind. He sighed and apologized to the merchant before heading home too.

* * *

Tobimaru greeted Nanashi as soon as he came home, barking loudly and wagging his tail jovially. The elder smirked and automatically ruffled the hairs on his head and under chin.

“Where’s your master boy?” He asked in his usual good mood after concluding that the young boy was no where to be found. Tobi barked at him confused as well. The samurai glanced around some more and checked indoors but was beginning to grow slightly worried. ‘ _Great, where is he? He must’ve really gotten offended this time …’_

Meanwhile Kotaro was up sulking on a high tree, silently watching as the sky kept getting darker and darker. ‘ _That stupid samurai! Idiot! I don't want to see his sorry face at all!’_ His thoughts shouted like those of a spoiled brat. He sat there doing nothing in particular and as much as he hated to admit it, he was actually hoping the other would come for him like he always did. His head shot up when he heard a bark.

Looking down he recognized his trustful old dog. “Tobimaru!” He immediately swung his head around in sights for Nanashi but didn't find anyone other than Tobimaru. “So it's only you huh…I knew it.” He muttered softly. The dog barked again begging him to come down.

“I know I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold on.” The teen began cautiously crawling down the tree. Barely half way down he felt a pair of hands below his armpits that lifted him up, evoking a gawk from him.

“So this is where you’ve been eh?”


	5. Chapter 5

“So this is where you've been, huh?” A voice accompanied by two large pair of hands hoisted Kotaro from the bark of the tree and held him in the air for enough time for him to turn around and identify the face.

“Sneaking up from behind—that's cheap!” The brunette didn't forget his grudge towards the other and immediately averted his face.

“Sneaking up? Seriously, what logic does your brain work on? Who's sneaking up? Looks like I shouldn't have come to fetch you in the first place.” Nanashi provoked.

“Don't treat me like a kid! Put me down!” Kotaro exclaimed wavering his arms in discomfort. One of the redhead’s brow twitched at the younger’s ungratefulness. And here he was looking forward to having a serious chat with the kid but certainly not when he was acting this bratty.

“You’re … a huge piece of work.” Nanashi played the adult and chose to let the matter slide for now with a simple sigh. “I can never understand what goes on in that mind of yours.”

“I should be the one saying that! You were the one who was angry for no reason and then dragged me to that merchant’s shop.” The younger argued. The elder realized that he had a point to consider and gently put him on the ground.

“You're right, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I ...how do I put it, I just got extremely pissed.”

“At _what_?” Kotaro curiously asked, not following along.

“He was attacking you wasn't he? People like that won't hesitate raping you, you know.”

“R-rape?” The brunette unconsciously stumbled a step back. “Somehow that doesn't sound right—what’s that?”

The Red’s jaw slacked before scratching his nape and averting his gaze. “I think it's better if you didn't know.” ‘ _Am I going to be the one that corrupts him in the end…? I nearly forgot I'm dealing with a brat here who I also happened to have been raising.’_

“Tell me!” The preteen demanded.

“Just forget it. Anyhow, stay away from those type of people from now on and don't hesitate shouting for help.”

“…right…but isn't this the part where you teach me how to defend myself with some cool karate moves? Or better yet let’s resume our sword mastery.” Kotaro threw a few punches in the air.

 _‘He sure forgot his grudge pretty quickly, didn't he?’_ Nanashi mentally noted staring at the energetic teen. ‘ _Meh, I'm not complaining.’_

“Maybe you can join a dojo or something when you're 14. However for that one needs strength, I don't see that anywhere in that scrawny body of yours.” The samurai teased again.

“Put a trap on it already! And why the hell would I join a dojo when there's a legitimate samurai living with me??” The younger clicked his tongue as if Nanashi’s suggestion was the dumbest thing in the world. 

* * *

Nanashi hoisted his towel, soap and a few other supplies for a pleasant bath. “You comin’?” He turned to Kotaro who lay on his stomach playing with a bunch of cards with Tobimaru as the spectator.

"Don't worry we’ll join you later.” The teen assured without looking up from his game. The elder shrugged to himself but left anyway. He made his way to the lake on the other side of their house in the same forest. After a soap and wash, he crawled in and allowed the warm water to refresh his tired muscles. Since no one ever visited this side of the forest, they didn't necessarily need to take secret baths during the night anymore. In fact the water warmed naturally by the sun in the middle of the day felt a lot nicer.

While he was relaxing in peace against the stone wall behind him, his senses perked up at the slightest of sounds coming from the bushes. After a second of alarm, he let his guard fall down again as if he had already identified the culprit. The redhead let out a small inward chuckle while he stretched his arms behind him on the outlining of the lake. _‘When will he give up? He should know by now a samurai’s senses are very keen. But I have to admit his subtleness sure is improving…’_

Pretending as if he heard nothing, Nanashi closed his eyes and waited for the plot of events to unravel. In another minute there was a huge splash into the lake. Kotaro had already undressed and dived a meter into the pond, forming ripples strong enough to wet their surroundings including Nanashi. The younger plunged out of the water with a face of accomplishment and shook his head for any excess layers of water before glancing at the other involuntarily. Nanashi was completely drenched and hair dripped back onto his face and shoulders, i.e. not content.

“Oops.” Kotaro held back a mischievous laugh. “Hehe my bad?”

“When will this kid grow up I wonder.”

“Psh, not everyone wants to live a boring life like yours.” The brunette remarked one last time before he swam over to Tobimaru who was harmlessly seated near the boundary of the lake. “What’s up boy?” He questioned the dog’s lack of enthusiasm these days. Even so the younger began soaping the dog and rinsing his fur.

The elder pulled back his wet locks of hair over his forehead and quietly observed the teen’s sense of responsibility. ‘ _He has his cute sides.’_ He scoffed. “Dogs age a lot faster than humans and apparently don’t have much of a lifespan. Tobimaru won’t be able to keep up with you.” Nanashi pointed out the obvious.

Kotaro’s eyes cursed him for even bringing that concept up as glared at him before turning his attention back to his dog with his eyes grudgingly closed. “I know that!” So he said. However little did he know that Nanashi was still watching him from a distance and instantly noted the concerning expression he held while washing the dog afterwards.

 _‘He really has grown up in a way…for him to show such an expression…’_ The elder mused. “Hey, hey if you spend this entire time cleaning the dog and not yourself, you might end up smelling like him.” He teased in order to break the tension the younger carried.

“Mind your own business! If you’re done with your bath then why don’t you just leave already??”

‘ _How cold_.’ The samurai only stared back at him unaffected from his usual bluntness. The child did have a point but he felt too lazy to remove himself…furthermore returning to the house alone wouldn’t be too fun either. “Can’t a guy enjoy a nice long bath once in a while?”

“Not guys like you who can’t even keep their mouths shut.” Kotaro confessed.

“Fine fine. Here let me soap your hair for you as compensation then,” Nanashi casually insisted taking pity on his bullied victim.

“No thanks! I don’t need help from _you_.” The younger stuck out his small pink tongue towards him. Subsequently he gave Tobi one last rinse before reaching for his own stuff.

“Whatever you say, boss.” The elder reverted back to his original position.

* * *

“Aah, all done.” Kotaro felt rejuvenated after giving himself a proper wash. He threw the wooden bucket back to the side of the ground as he hopped back into the water. While he was at it he glimpsed at the elder curiously who happened to be lost in his own thoughts. ‘ _Payback time_.’ Kotaro sneered as soon as he slapped the surface of the clean water in the direction of Nanashi’s face, startling him. The teen immediately threw himself into a fit of laughter.

One of the red’s eye brow’s twitched at his behavior. “So that’s how you want to play it, huh?” He decided not to hold back anymore and splashed a handful of water Kotaro’s way as well. Kotaro chuckled as he dodged the attack, enjoying their small fight like some child in the midst of a snowball fight. The younger splashed water back not satisfied with losing either. It was only when the elder covered the teen’s vision with fog that he lost track of the samurai. Nanashi took the opportunity to sneak up from behind and dunked the other’s head under the water.

“That’s enough. It looks like I won.” Nanashi claimed. Kotaro only violently swung his arms and legs until the elder released his grip causing him to gasp for air. Without another word the younger swerved in the moment and smacked himself into the taller’s chest since that was the only thing in his way as he tried to catch his breath. “Whoa!”

Soon the redhead noticed his continuous panting and automatically began patting the smaller’s back. “Oi, you okay? Kotaro?” He clutched him closer to his broad chest. Kotaro finally caught his breath and unconsciously leaned his cheek against the solid warm flesh where he exhaled. If he wasn’t so angry at the moment he would’ve thought this felt really nice. Was it because Nanashi had the ideal body he wanted? Or was it because being in his arms felt so secure and blissful…? The teen didn’t want to resist but the fury he was experiencing made him punch the elder’s chin and free himself.

“Ouch. What was that for?” Nanashi che’d.

“You deserve that! That’s for using cheap tricks on me!” Kotaro collected his gatherings including Tobimaru and stormed out of the bath area.

‘ _Geez…there we go again._ ’ Nanashi rubbed the back of his head ashamed of his actions once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Nanashi’s eyes were closed but he could tell it was morning already. Their small cottage/hut might have been miles away from the village to hear any early morning rooster noises but living in the trees also meant tons of birds and pigeons that racketed every morning on behalf of the sun indicating morning. And then there was also that fresh misty morning smell that lingered in the atmosphere.

He cracked his eyes open, satisfied with the peaceful nights they've both been experiencing and sat up. It was true that his nightmares had diminished from every night to rarely and Kotaro had stopped kicking in his sleep as well. Speaking of which… The elder glanced to his side and found the brunette clutching onto his upper clothing while resting a leg on top of Tobimaru who happened to be on the boy’s right.

 _'Just when did he...?_ ' Nanashi tried to recall when the younger had the chance to wriggle by his side. ‘ _He really needs to see his sleeping positions for a change.’_ He was amused by the thought. ‘ _I should wake him up, but…urgh. His sleeping face looks too serene to be disturbed.’_ The redheard concluded. It was undoubtable that Kotaro’s sleeping face made him resemble a child again and that cuteness was difficult to muddle. Instead Nanashi gently removed the hand that was gripping his shirt and lay it back on to Kotaro’s side, before sliding his hand up to the wavy brown hair and brushing them off his forehead.

The teen was deep in his unbearable slumber to notice anything but even so gave in to the touch and instinctively leaned his face towards the broad hand. The elder held back an uncontrollable laughter and just scoffed averting his eyes back to the boy. _‘If only he could be this cute when he's awake. Oh well, it can’t be helped, I guess. After all, I decided a long time ago that I wanted to protect this happiness.’_

He resolved to get up and start making breakfast since their professional chef (Kotaro) didn't show any signs of waking up yet.

* * *

Kotaro blinked his eyes open at last. Something vaguely told him he had a nice dream but unfortunately he couldn't recall it.

“Oh, looks like you're finally awake.” A voice said across the room.

“Hm… What time is it?” The brunette rubbed his eyes.

“It's almost past 7.”

“Oh…eh?! Why didn't you wake me up?! Now I'm gonna be late ‘cause of you!” He jumped out of the futon and ran outside for water.

“Slow down, you still have plenty of time.” Nanashi simply stated. He waited for a response but didn't receive one until the younger came rushing back inside wiping his face with a cloth and patting his hair down.

“You didn't make breakfast, did you?”

“Of course I did. I'll bring it over, just do me a favor and grab the chopsticks and bowls.” The redhead instructed standing up from his spot and moving about. The teen nodded his head and did as he was told.

“Morning Tobimaru.” Kotaro scratched the dog’s back with a radiant smile on his way. “Come on boy, let's eat.”

The two took their seat right in front of Nanashi who was already seated on the floor with the low table set up with food and tea.

“You didn't eat yet?” Kotaro questioned.

“I wasn't desperate.” The elder shrugged the question off, gathering his chopsticks and a bowl. Kotaro followed his lead and took a bite of the cooked eggs.

“Mm, not bad…so you do come in handy sometimes.” The brunette blurted after chewing. It was nice having someone else make breakfast too once in a while he presumed.

“Why you…” Nanashi’s eyebrows twitched at that remark.

"Here Tobimaru," the teen picked up some from his plate and fed them into the dog’s mouth.

‘ _There he goes again, always the dog first.’_ The elder sat cross legged and leaned his elbow on one of his knees, holding his face up in a bored position with his chopsticks still in his mouth. While he observed the other apathetically as he was so fixated on his dog, he noticed a lonely piece of olive sitting on Kotaro’s plate. ‘ _Hm_ …’ And thus, without a second thought he reached over the table and hoisted the green ball with his chopsticks and tossed it in his mouth.

Meanwhile Kotaro had just finished putting the last thing in Tobimaru’s mouth and turned back to his plate to find something particularly missing. “Hey wait a second…Nanashi you bastard! Why'd you have to take the last one left??” He banged the table once, closing the distance between their faces.

“Don't blame me, it didn't look like you were going to eat it.” Nanashi closed his eyes and turned his face the other way.

“Grr, I always eat my olives... okay you asked for this!” Kotaro scooped down and stole the small persimmon on the elder’s plate leaving the samurai blinking once before he comprehended the situation.

“Let me tell you something Kotaro, a grudge against food isn't a good one,” Nanashi warned, trying to contain his bitterness.

“Bring it on.” Kotaro didn't falter either as he prepared his chopsticks for battle. With that said, in the next five minutes all the food from the table had vanished. Both of them immaturely began picking up random food from the plates and bowls and competed for the last one while Tobimaru only yawned at them. Well, at least their supposedly peaceful family breakfast ended in a jiffy.

"Okay I really gotta run now, or else I have to stand there and listen to my old hag of a boss grumble for ten whole minutes.” The brunette notified as he sat at the door step tying his shoes. 

"Hold it boss.” Nanashi followed behind him and turned him over to face him by the shoulder.

“What is it now? I don’t have time for your—” The younger began in irritation but left the sentence unfinished when the redhead started combing the back of his head callously. Puzzled at the gesture, Kotaro looked up to meet eyes with the elder.

“There’s a ridiculous bedhead back here.” The samurai stated with a smile.

“Oh.” The teen averted his eyes to the ground for a second but found them back on Nanashi’s face in no time. To his surprise the elder looked very calm, in fact it almost appeared as though he was enjoying combing his hair. ‘ _Is this how it feels to have an elder brother? No, a_ caring _elder brother…’_

“That should do.”

“Ah, yeah—thanks—okay I’m really off now!” Kotaro waved and dashed out of the house. Nanashi exhaled, positioning his hands on his hips as he watched the brunette tumble down the path in the midst of the trees before disappearing all together.

_‘Always in a hurry, must be nice to feel so young.’_

**On The Flip(Evil) Side** ;) :

“Master we’ve located a place the child frequents regularly and stander-bys have confirmed to have seen the samurai there a couple of times.” One of the ninjas from the Chinese Dynasty reported.

“Very nice indeed. What is this place?” The king interrogated with his fingers connected at the tips.

“It appears to a be an inn. One of them must work there and I assume it’s the child. Shall we tail him to unravel their hideout?”

The king didn't answer immediately and after a long pause brought about a sneer. “No.”

“Sir?”

“I have a much more delirious idea. Bring the child to me.”

“B-but sire I thought we were going to neglect the child and—”

“Don’t come to conclusions so soon you simple minded fool. Before we kill the samurai, I want him to feel a portion of the same pain I felt losing my brother. Thus, bring the child to me and we’ll have him take us to the samurai himself.” Their master elaborated.

“Yes Sir! We understand—at once!” He kneeled to the floor as the men behind him did the same, bowing their heads before exiting.

* * *

For Kotaro the day was over and so was his shift. However, there was still enough time before sunset even if the sky was beginning to turn feverish orange and the air was becoming a little chilly. The brunette walked out and randomly decided to stop by a shop to buy three croquettes before returning to his original trail. On the way back he was approached by two big guys almost five times his size with their faces half shaded by straw hats.

“Hey, we’d like to ask you something.” One of them spoke blocking the younger’s path in the oncoming direction. “You wouldn’t mind navigating for us would you?”

Kotaro’s sixth sense told him that the only thing suspicious about them weren’t just their simple looks. “Uh, well actually I just kinda moved here myself not too long ago so…It won’t do you any good asking _me_.”

“It will only take a minute.” The other man grew closer and placed a heavy hand on his lithe shoulder.

 _‘Man they’re persistent. What exactly do they want?’_ The brunette eyed them conspicuously. “Hey, I mean it—” He rotated his head to glare at the man besides him but failed to realize when the first hoovered over him, punching him right in the stomach. “Gaaw…kh..” The teen gawked at the agonizing shot of pain that wavered his vision and balance before knocking him out for good. He ended up dropping the paper bag of food as they hoisted him onto a shoulder like a sack of rice and took him away.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Kotaro opened his eyes, he was facing nothing but bricks. He was clearly confined in a square cold room composed of bricks and smelled of fossils and soil. There was no window and light barely approached the place with an exception of the round opening on the wall towards the ceiling. It didn’t take him long to realize his hands were bound to the walls by solid metal cuffs and his feet were coiled together where he stood.

“Awake yet kid?” An unfamiliar voice asked. The teen looked up to see an old guy in fancy rich robes, a beard and plenty of glistening rings on his fingers. _‘Who the hell?’_ “Is this the kid? He’s nothing but skin and bones.”

‘ _Why you, old man_ …’ Kotaro mentally glared. The last thing he needed was more comments on his narrow build.

“This was a waste of my time. I thought he’d be more interesting since my brother spent years searching for him once upon a time. Oh well, make it worth the wait and extract the residence of the samurai by any method you please.”

 _‘Nanashi?!’_ The brunette immediately snapped at that possible description. ‘ _Nah, he isn’t the only samurai around here…maybe? Dammit, why do I always get dragged in by weirdos?’_

“Yes Sir!” The two men besides the lord saluted. With that the master left and the men began whispering in another language among themselves. Kotaru automatically recognized the language as Chinese. _‘Could they be related to the Ming Kingdom incident several years ago…? B-but they don’t intend to kill me—yeah! That old man just said he wasn’t interested in me or my blood in the least._ ’ His growing skepticism was beginning to wear off a bit. ‘ _So then…they wanted ‘the samurai.’ Nanashi? Revenge?’_ As much as he didn’t want to believe it, it was all oddly making sense and highly possible.

“Well kid, we can do this the hard way or the easy way but it won’t make much of a difference to us. The only thing I’m not gonna to do is repeat myself. I’m only gonna ask this once: Where is the samurai?” One of the men threatened.

 _‘Nope, won’t tell. That’s cowardly. There’s no way I’m gonna rut anyone out. And anyways, what’s the worst they could do to me—I mean they can’t kill me or else they won’t know where Nanashi is.’_ The teen inwardly smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. They’re a hundred of samurai’s that live here. Don’t you guys have better things to—” He never got to finishing that sentence due to a sharp sudden pain on his face. The guy interrogating was the same one that slammed his knee onto the brunette’s face causing his eyes to water instinctively and jaw to gawk open. Soon enough a wet liquid tickled his upper lips and brought a metallic taste to his mouth. He immediately assumed his nose was bleeding and despite what he said earlier the pain was unbearable. However, this was just the beginning wasn’t it? 

“No?” The other man in the cell repeated. The younger just kept quiet in response for that one, anticipating what might come next.

* * *

_‘_ _He’s still not back_?’ Nanashi noted as soon as he came back to their cottage with a pile of chopped wood in his hands. ‘ _That’s strangely odd. Even if he were to stop by for a snack, it shouldn’t take him this long…’_ After conflicting with himself internally on whether he should sit back and wait or go after him, the elder sighed and put the wood down. ‘ _Geez, why did I even give him permission for the job in the first place.’_ He scratched his hair once. ‘ _Forget it. It’s a little late to be musing on that issue now.’_

It was hours past sundown now and Nanashi decided to go look for him after all—after making dinner that is.

“I’m going to go search for your master, okay.” The redhead told Tobimaru before leaving. The first place he obviously tailed was the younger’s workplace and then snooped around the shops and areas nearby. He was really beginning to grow concerned now. ‘ _The hell did he go to? He’s not one to get lost either. Hm…could the same guys from back then be back…? No, they all died long ago. Che, none of this makes sense. Okay take a breath. On the off chance that he really was kidnapped, they wouldn’t keep him here…or would they? Hide a leaf in a tree they say?’_

* * *

Without much rest Nanashi had been marching around the whole village including the outskirts and even all the abandoned forests, warehouses or huts for the whole night. The sun was already pretty up in the sky by now and he was clearly feeling fatigue take over him. Even so returning to an empty house and eating alone didn’t sit well with him anymore either. If he was going to go back home, it was only after he had found Kotaro.

On the other hand, Kotaro was losing his marbles too. His eyes were forced to stay awake as the pain kept escalating to all parts of his body (from the whips) that was eating his flesh away while slow drops of blood dripped to the cemented floor. In fact, he was beginning to lose hope that he would be able to stay alive for much longer. There was no way Nanashi could find him here—wherever ‘here’ was.

 _‘No…I can’t give up yet. I don’t want to die. I want to live with Tobimaru and Nanashi…I bet they would cry if I died now_.’ The teen convinced himself. He had a family now and there was no way he was leaving the happiness he found after so long. Plus he still had to learn the sword so that he could fight alongside Nanashi if needed be. 

The door heavily opened once catching his attention. “Okay kid, we’ve held back long enough. Now we want answers.” One of the big guys from before declared.

 _‘You call that holding back?_ ’ The brunette scoffed in his head. ‘ _There’s still no way I’m telling you guys anything!’_

“Your eyes tell me you still want to behave stubborn.” The man stated, bringing his sword into sight and clasping a firm hand on it. The younger stared horrified at the consequences that played in his head if he kept quiet as he watched the sword being drawn out. His reflection being imitated on the clear blade.

* * *

The sun was setting, turning the sky shades of warm colors while Nanashi finally decided to check back home in case the younger had made it back miraculously. As he neared the porch he noticed a few drops of blood on the ground and then another as he moved forward. He picked up the pace incredulously and slammed the front door open astonished at the sight before him. The room was dark due to the timing and the only light that was present was from the open door that produced a narrow beam in the center. In that center of the room was a body, lying with its head facing the door, thus concealing the face of the younger while it lay on its side. The face wasn’t necessary for the elder to recognize it as Kotaro.

“Kotaro!!” Nanashi immediately yet carelessly charged forward.

“Not so fast.” A voice commanded while two other men stepped forward from either side of the room, forming an ‘X’ with their blades above the younger’s head. “So you’re the samurai? You’re not very old.” The voice revealed itself as well before them. Nanashi instantly grimaced.

“Are you the guys affiliated with the Ming Kingdom?” The redhead asked curiously. His opponent laughed.

“Do we look like we are? And if I remember correctly, weren’t there no survivors? You sure did the job completely didn’t you?”

“If you insist on keep talking, my blade might grow impatient especially after what you did to the kid—now out of my way.” Nanashi glared.

“Is that runt really significant to you? It’s his own fault for not fessing up earlier. If he did so, it would have been so less painful. For instance, we wouldn’t had used that rod.” The man deliberately provoked the other with the details and Nanashi knew that. He kept telling himself to maintain his composure like he always did but a strong portion of him was eating away that self-control by the minute. It was a tad bit similar to the rush he felt the first time he was on his way to save the younger.

At last, Nanashi took another breath. “I don’t know who your leader is this time, but you guys definitely won’t make it back to him.” He intimidated, eyes seeing red and veins turning cold as if his merciless samurai side had been summoned.

“Cocky. We’ll see about that. We were told it was okay to cut off a limb or two, as long as we take you back alive.” The man drew out his sword in front of him and charged ahead. Nanashi jumped back onto the grass behind him and unsheathed his sword at the same time blocking his move. Metal clashed with metal as they scratched trees, objects and flesh.


	8. Chapter 8

Nanashi and the man could be seen at a distance clashing back and forth with one another ahead of the little house, with in the trees. Kotaro who was still lying on the living room floor, twitched his sore muscles to slide his head in the direction of the door so that he could at least visualize the two out the door. Images of them flashed across the narrow sight at intervals as they were busy in their own world.

“Na…nashi…” The brunette murmured a name that wouldn’t be returned with the little strength he could muster. Tears almost welled in his eyes at his own pathetic and helplessness. Every inch of his small body ached but currently he was more concerned about the elder. His eyes opened once at familiar barks coming his way. As the two outside sparred, Tobimaru ran in the room and jumped one of the guards, in front of Kotaro, biting his leg to the point it drew blood. The dog hopped away when he was nearly sliced with the man’s sword. Tobi was lucky enough to get away with a shallow cut over the fur but that wasn’t sufficient enough to stop him.

‘ _I have to do something too..._ ’ Kotaro thought. Still laying, the brunette turned over and gripped the ankle of the second guy standing before him just as he was about to assist the first one, causing him to trip. Tobimaru finished the job by chewing on the flesh near his throat leading the guy to a slow painful death. Blood was splattered all over the floor but that was hardly the least of their worries at the moment. Reapproaching the first one, Kotaro staggered on his knees and clutched the sword of the fallen warrior, gripping it tightly with both his trembling hands. ‘ _I can do it…’_ He repeated in his head to boost his confidence or just the desperation to escape the situation.

However, since he still didn’t have too much background in experience with the sword, the most he could do was simply charge forward and stab the man in the guts like some sort of dagger or knife.

“Tobimaru!” The boy tackled the dog affectionately after the collapse of the enemy, utterly grateful to live another day and falling back onto his knees. With the lack of food and strength he inevitably crumbled back on to the floor but this time with Tobimaru under one of his arms. “We have to help Nanashi somehow…” He could feel his eyelids dropping on him, disabling him to live up the declaration.

Only ten minutes had passed before heavy footsteps came marching into the room. “Kotaro!!”

The loud cry didn’t fail to snap his eyes open wide again. The footsteps rushed to his side before he felt an arm lift his shoulders and head up. “Hey, answer me!” Nanashi demanded. Kotaro would gladly but for some reason he didn’t feel like answering or even facing the other yet. The truth of the matter was that he felt like a traitor who had just betrayed his precious family’s trust. The thought accompanied the tears back into his eyes.

“Nanashi…I ratted you out…I didn’t want to—believe me…I—I just didn’t want to die yet—” The younger stared back into the elder’s worried eyes and tried to convince him the best he could. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be abandoned, and he would never forgive himself if he was the reason they fell apart.

“You don’t have to die for anything!” The redhead scolded cutting him off and also slightly displeased with the teen’s unnecessary concern. “You made the right choice! Now come on, we have to get you out of here and visit a medic on the way too.” The samurai pronounced, sliding another arm under the boy’s legs and hoisting him up in no time. _‘light as always_.’ He hurried outside and to the village keeping eye on his surroundings the entire time too.

‘ _Dammit, not again! He shouldn’t have to go through this—and especially not because of me! Have I been too careless lately…?’_ Nanashi mused as he marched through the village with Tobimaru following behind them as always.

“I’m sorry…” Kotaro muttered yet audible enough for the other to hear. ‘ _Because of me, we have to leave that house we worked so hard to get…we might even have to leave the village again if circumstances be.’_ All he got was in response was a gentle squeeze to the arm Nanashi was holding and silence.

After treating Kotaro from the doctor and obtaining the little medicine that was given to them, Nanashi resumed his excursion to the opposite side of the town. There wasn’t much possibility of locating an empty warehouse or hut and even if there were, that was much of a risk to be wandering about like that. He had no option but to stop by the shrine that was around that area. ‘ _That should hide him for a while at least.’_ Even though they didn’t have much of a pleasant experience with shrines, this time was different. This time the Chinese were undercover instead of working with the Japanese or in the most bribing them.

Upon entering the shrine and making his way to the central lounge, Nanashi halted before a few monks and held Kotaro close to him. “Please, hide him here. Some people are after his life.” He blurted, lying about the second half. From the brief conversation he had with his recent opponent he clearly resolved that those people were after him more than they were after Kotaro.

“Of course, we would help anyone if we could.” Thankfully the monks of this temple were nice. “Are you the parent?”

“No, I’m his brother.” The redhead lied again.

“Alright.”

“No…” Kotaro finally joined the conversation and rejected it. He grasped the elder’s sleeve. “They’re after yo—”

“It’s _fine_ , you’ll have Tobimaru with you.” Nanashi deliberately cut him off once more. “Please take care of him… He means a lot to me.” He redirected his attention back to the monks causing the younger to clutch his sleeve harder.

“I said no!” Kotaro refused to let go of him. Somehow Kotaro was positive if he let the other go now, he might never see him again and that was the last to last thing he desired.

“This really isn’t the time to act stubborn!” Nanashi was trying the best he could to maintain his agitation, frustration and concern equally at the same time. 

“You know…we do have room for one more.” One of the monks stated. “If the both of you can take shelter in the same room, then we have no complaints.”

The elder sighed. “Thank you very much. You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll also help you in return if there’s a need.” He bowed his head before carrying the brunette to their designated room.

“We’ll bring the lad a change of clothes since those look quite distressed.” The monks stated before leaving the room. Distressed was an understatement—the clothes were more so completely torn.

“Yes, that’s appreciated.” Nanashi smiled as he lay the younger on the only futon in the room. A while later a few student monks dropped by leftover food, water and neatly folded robes. Upon a quick glance Nanashi noticed they were the same clothes that all the other student monks in the shrine wore: straight loose whitish gown with a violet sleeveless upper garment/cloak that came over the body with an opening at the neck. The redhead bowed his head to show his gratitude once again.

He reached for the round porcelain bowl of water before anything else. “Kotaro? Can you drink?” The elder lifted the teen’s head again.

“Nh…” The boy lazily opened his eyes half way and while he wanted to move his muscles, none of his body was listening to his commands as he helplessly stared at the water.

“Of course not…forget it. Here.” The samurai shook his head once and brought the bowl gingerly close to the small lips, expecting to feed him that way. However, something seemed very difficult and messy about that—if anything it looked easier said than done. Ultimately he ended up chugging a big gulp of water in his own mouth. Kotaro only stared at him listlessly, his mind and soul desperately waiting to get some shut eye already. Using his mouth as a reservoir and cupping the brunette’s face, Nanashi tipped his mouth onto the younger’s to allow the passage of water between them. His eyes were closed and it was only at that moment when their faces were glued together that Kotaro’s eyes snapped open. He was stunned for a whole second as his wide eyes stared at the other’s closed eyelashes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kotaru’s eyes stared at Nanashi, caught off guard by the gesture. Their lips—no mouths were connected and soon he became distracted by the liquid flowing through his throat that he inevitably shut his eyes to focus on swallowing. The younger gasped when the last bit was down while some had also spilled through the corner of his small mouth.

“Easy there. Just a little more okay?” Nanashi tenderly spoke as he gulped a bit more and neared the younger again.

“That—” Kotaro wanted to refuse for some reason but was caught by the other again and forced to swallow more directly from his mouth. The first time around he was intoxicated but this time he was able to process the subtle kiss and make small contacts with the elder’s tongue. At that instant he also couldn’t help but notice his face gradually rising in temperature. ‘ _Was it a fever_?’ The younger’s symptoms didn’t stop there, as tired as he was just two seconds ago, suddenly he felt all his neurons and cells jolting awake. _Moreover, it was just water…but how did it feel so sweet?’_

The redhead removed himself at last and wiped the stream of water that ran down the other’s chin with his thumb. “Do you feel a bit better now?” He innocently asked with a mature smile.

‘ _Smiling like that is unfair_ …’ Kotaro secretly thought how cool the elder looked at times. After all it wasn’t every day he acted like a true adult. “Mn.”

“In that case you should sit up and eat something before falling asleep. Once you’re done take one of these pills.”

“Urg…I hate pills.” The brunette neglected every other thought and returned to the matter at hand.

“Don’t look at me like that, just break it in half or something and then swallow.”

“Fine…”

“Good, then I’ll be right back.” The samurai stated before taking his leave. Meanwhile Kotaro tried his best to eat up a decent portion of the meal but his stomach was still bent out of shape and thus hurriedly swallowed the pill over some water. He really wanted nothing but sleep at this point and therefore before any other distractions, he tucked himself in the futon and closed his eyes. In less than a minute he was out like a light.

By the time Nanashi returned to the room the younger was passed out with Tobimaru on his left and the food tray and medicine stranded on the floor. ‘ _Hmp, looks like he forgot to change_.’ He scoffed before hoisting up the shrine clothes and kneeling down to the futon. He pushed the dishes aside and uncovered the brunette. _‘Can’t be helped I guess. Sometimes I do wonder which is harder: serving under a daimyo or taking care of Kotaro?’_ He almost laughed at the thought as he removed the younger’s rags and began dressing him into the gown and purple garment. ‘ _His legs are too thin._ ’ The gown would serve a nice purpose though—because it was full body, all the teen’s injuries would be safely concealed with it. After completing the task, he looked out the open door as cool night breezes whispered inside the room. The moon was out and personally he could go for some rest himself.

With that said, he put down his sword, climbed over the futon, and lay himself behind the younger for comfort; knowing that none of them slept alone anymore. “Tobimaru, sleep in front of him so he doesn’t feel cold.” Nanashi instructed the dog as the dog cuddled to the side Kotaro was currently facing. _Kotaro had bravely been through a lot and he surely wasn’t going to forgive the guys that did this to him_. Nanashi vowed, resting a secure arm over the smaller’s body and closing his eyelids too.

The elder hadn’t managed to engulf himself in a deep sleep until a small fist pounded him once, jerking him awake. Snapping his eyes open in the dark of the room, he was able to recognize Kotaro fidgeting in disarray. Nanashi caught one of his legs and another fist as he tried to resolve the other’s nightmare. The brunette was facing his way now, albeit still deep in REM sleep.

“Kotaro,” The redhead frowned not intending to wake him up but surely release him from his chains of agony. Willingly, he pulled the teen close to his body when that tactic didn’t appear to work. To further ease the situation the elder instinctively began rubbing the small of the younger’s back, which happened to do the trick. The teen eventually calmed down causing his face to regain its peace again while it rested with in Nanashi’s broad chest. The samurai sighed making him think back to the question he posed himself earlier. ‘ _But…it really wasn’t such a bad feeling at all. No matter how troublesome, he found simple pleasure in looking after the brunette. He didn’t mind dedicating himself to something entirely like this—especially to a life that needed him_.’

* * *

Kotaro woke up for the first time feeling so refreshed he could’ve sworn he died already. That inference was becoming evident when he noticed no one other than him in the room and the holy clothes. Other than that, the sun was shining extravagantly bright and the air was thick, indicating that it was mid-day already. As he slowly blinked the slumber from his eyes, bark sounds from outside the room took his attention away completely. ‘ _Is that Tobimaru?! Ah! That’s right, they took shelter at the shrine…wait then did Nanashi change him??’_ He pondered at the thought for a moment before impatiently pushing away the covers and walking up to the door. His legs felt as though they hadn’t moved in ages and getting to the outside world took longer than he would have otherwise expected. He held on to the door frame upon reaching the foot of the door while sunlight pained his pupils, causing them to constrict to visualize the scene outside. In the grassed yard before the open corridor were Nanashi and Tobimaru playing fetch while a few other monks dressed in the same clothing as he were seen walking on a distant path with barrels of water and accessories. The teen’s lips curled upward a bit unknowingly at the serene scene.

“Look who’s awake at last.” Nanashi’s joking voice turned his attention back to the two. The elder was kneeling for Tobimaru but stood up and took a few steps his way. “Should you really be up though? How do you feel?”

“I’m not _that_ weak, you know. I feel better after a night long sleep.” Kotaro raised his chin, closing his eyes in the process.

Nanashi raised a brow. “Who said anything about it being a night long?” The brunette only looked at him clearly not following. “You were out for a whole day and a half, not to mention the first night we stayed here too.”

“Eh?! No wonder my legs felt like stones.” The teen had yet a hard time believing that. Tobimaru barked in joy to see his master again and also approached the two. “Tobimaru!” Kotaro cheered as he succumbed to his urge to pat the dog and took a step forward, ready to step down into the yard. However, when he did so, his brain automatically swirled at the sudden change in momentum and caused him to fall forward with a yelp instead.

“Kotaro!” Nanashi immediately strode forward and caught his small body over his arm in the nick of time. “Geez, don’t scare people like that.” He heaved a sigh. That’s when the teen’s stomach growled loud enough for all the monks to hear.

“Ahaha, sorry…” Kotaro sheepishly chuckled equally embarrassed as he admitted his own fault this time. Wasn’t he grateful that the other was so agile? “Looks like I’m just hungry.”

“Really, you shouldn’t be moving around just yet. Come on, back inside.” The elder helped him stand straight and urged him back inside.

“Come here Tobimaru!” Kotaro only had his eyes fixed on the dog as he motioned him to come hither while ignoring Nanashi’s subtle pushes.

“As you can see, the dog’s just fine—you’re not. You’ll get the opportunity to pet him as much as you want later but for now, come back inside.” The samurai helplessly furrowed his eyebrows. “Plus I still need to hear your side of the story.” He whispered close to the other’s ear, making him walk back into the room with a hand on his back. Unwillingly, Kotaro obliged as Tobimaru tailed them. The teen sat back inside of the futon as he laid the dog in his lap.

“Hold on, I’ll bring something to eat first.” The redhead declared.

“Mm, thanks.” Kotaro nodded once with a short smile of acknowledgement.


	10. Chapter 10

Nanashi brought the meal and absent-mindedly stared at brunette eating, waiting for him to finish. Kotaro glimpsed up from his food and stared at the other in question.

“Um…do you want some?” The teen asked wondering if the redhead was staring at the food. Nanashi blinked and straightened his back before refusing. “Then don't stare—that's creepy.”

The elder sighed and turned his gaze away for a moment. “ who would've thought our bold warrior is so shy.”

“I'm not shy!”

“Whatever, are you ready to tell me what happened?” Nanashi looked back at him again while he sat cross legged beside the futon.

“…what do you want me to tell you?”

“Everything from the beginning.” The redhead demanded, his gaze directly penetrating the younger. Kotaro sucked in a breath before revealing the whole story from the time he was smuggled, the questions they asked, the King, their robes—everything.

After elaborating on his little yet terrifying experience, he peeked at the elder to make sure they were on the same page of this horror tale. “Um, you do realize they're after you, right…?”

“I figured.” Nanashi didn't return the outstare, instead had his dark eyes on the floor below him in a frown.

“So…now what?”

“For now, we remain undercover.”

“But we can't hide forever—I mean none of us are even allowed to go outside!” The teen argued.

“While that’s true, there’s no doubt they’ve doubled the amount of their search parties since that incident as well.” The elder sighed. “If nothing else I'll have no option but to confront them again, much to my discomfort.” The last time he only went with the condescending flow but this time around was different in many ways. One of them being that he wasn't aware of the enemy at all.

On the other hand, Kotaro was in a conflict of his own for yet the second time in his life. He's the type of person who wouldn't easily succumb to the enemy and would advise Nanashi to sharpen his sword while he had the elder’s back. However the other dichromatic portion of him was fearful. Fearful that if the other fought, he would lose his life and may never reunite with the younger again. That was the thought that made him want to suggest running away to another village once again. It was turning him into a coward—just like the time he was confined, because all he was considering that time was Nanashi and Tobimaru. He cared for them, there wasn't a single doubt to that. _What was this? Does caring for someone make you weak? I thought having something to protect rendered you stronger?!_

Both of them were in a hole of deep concern of their own until Nanashi disrupted the silence. “Hey, don't stress over it. We’ll just have to trust in time and see how it plays things out.” Kotaro agreed, dropping his gaze once more and clenching his fists over the dog in his lap. Tobimaru read his state of anxiety and offered his sympathy to the boy by licking him, who accepted it and clutched the dog closer to him.

‘ _Was he cursed? When would he ever get peace? Is that why he was the only one alive?_ ’ The brunette’s eyes were masked over by his dark hair while his mouth was downturned. Suddenly a grip to his head yanked his face up in the light again. The first face he saw was Nanashi’s.

“What's this? It's not like you to fret over something?” The elder teased with his non-serious countenance, holding his head slightly up.

‘ _Ah, that's right. I'm not the only one alive—Nanashi is just the same.’_ The thought restored some comfort in him. “I don't _know_.” The teen pouted averting his face once more. “Do people become soft when they grow up? This feeling sucks.” He confessed only to earn a laugh from the other.

“Look who's talking, that's coming from a kid who's still growing.” He joked.

“Who's a kid?? I'm seriously worried here. You're probably just in denial.” The teen crossed his arms against his chest.

“Maybe.” Nanashi was debating whether he should quit laughing or keep joking.

“…we still have each other's backs right?” Kotaro hesitantly murmured. Nanashi finally smiled, a real captivating smile.

“That goes without saying.” He declared and ruffled the other’s head one last time.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Kotaro awoke from his long resting phase and nothing had particularly strike them yet. Nothing that would destroy their safety at least, until…

“Kotaro-kun, since the other monks are very busy today would you be able to deliver this to our trusted patron? They’re quite close by.” A monk requested. The brunette only stared at him pondering if that was even a good idea to begin with. However, after everything the temple had done for them it was awfully rude to reject such a small task. Furthermore Nanashi wasn't around either…and how long would it possibly take? The teen decided to accept the job after all and made a run for it.

As soon as he delivered the item, the younger paced quickly back to the shrine, darting his eyes back and forth warily. However in his fixated rush, he nearly bumped into a tall man—maybe a few inches taller than Nanashi—dodging him but ended up falling anyhow. The man who wore a long cloak and had his face hidden under a straw hat immediately caught the teen.

“Whoa easy there ‘lil missy.” The man helped him stand straight and got a clear glimpse of the younger’s turned face. “Oops my bad. Yer actually a lil dude.” He pulled his hat back a bit to reveal his narrow eyes and a wheat stem in between his teeth. Kotaro wasn't the slightest interested in conversing with a total stranger and thus attempted to briskly free himself. Albeit the man held him firmly when he did so. “What's the rush kid? I’ve actually been meaning to ask ya something. Those clothes tell me yer a monk, but where's the bald head?”

Kotaro rolled his eyes. “I'm a beginner, okay— so let go!” He pushed back and finally escaped from the grasps of the other, sprinting away. ‘ _What a weirdo.’_

 _“_ Eh how rude. The little thing didn't even say thank you once. Oh well, now where was the place again…” The man carried on his way.

Kotaro came back a bit breathless. ‘ _Geez that was close.’_

**On the King’s side:**

“Has the man we called arrive yet?” The kind asked one of the ninjas standing before him as they resided in their temporary hideout.

“Yes sir Tengfei Lok is here.”

“Excellent, call him in at once.” The ninja nodded and vanished. Next thing they knew, there was a knock on the door and in walked a certain laid back man, with a straw hat and thin wheat grass in his upturned lips. He took a seat ahead of the King with one knee up and the other on the floor, taking off his hat as well which revealed his face. It also uncovered his long dark hair tied in a not-so-high ponytail with a few strands drawing over his forehead. His eyes were half closed, and there was a small beard in the early stages of making its way on his face that truthfully may have rendered him to look older than he actually was.

"A pleasure ta be here. How can I be of any service to ma lord?” The man spoke as if they were long lost comrades.

"It's a very simple job, but I’m convinced only you will be able to accomplish it.”

"Ya flatter me." Tengfei scratched the back of his neck.

“I need you to bring me a samurai,”

“Any samurai?” Looking at him a bit puzzled now.

"No, a distinct samurai whose whereabouts have become unknown despite knowing them.” The lord explained. “His trademark is a thirteen year old boy.”

“That ain't much help, ya know”

“Let me finish. He also has a scar over his right eye, black hair and is approximately this tall.” He motioned with his hand.

“Yes, yes. I understand now. And just to be clear what's the little twerp look like?” Tengfei inquired curiously since any little detail could lead him to his case.

“We have a sketch of the boy.” The King took out a paper and passed it along. Tengfei watched with boredom as the paper was passed on until he actually flipped it over and noticed the portrait. At that moment his eyes opened up for the first time in the whole while he had arrived to this country. It was an image of the brunette. ‘ _This boy…_ ’ Albeit, that look of amazement didn't last long and was soon accompanied by a wide smirk.

“Consider the job done.”

“I knew I could have faith in you.” The King joined him as well.

**Back to Konanshi:**

The next day while Nanashi was returning to the shrine from his errands he immediately noted a monk curled over on the floor and another one standing over him in a reassuring way. The elder walked up to them. “Is everything alright? Are you injured?” He generously asked.

“Ah, no I'm fine but that man forcefully led himself in.” The monk replied. Nanashi immediately frowned at that bit of detail. ‘ _Calm down, it could be any man. What are the odds it was someone from the Chinese dynasty…_ ’ “…was he armed by any chance?”

“Yes, he carried a sword.” ‘ _No_.’ Was the only word that repeated in the redhead’s mind as he picked up the pace and before all else, approached their rented room. ‘ _Kotaro_!’ the elder found himself running through the corridors now, gaze falling all over the place just in case Kotaro wasn't in his room.

Meanwhile Kotaro was indeed in his room with Tobimaru oblivious to Nanashi or the others. “Here Tobimaru, can you give this cup to someone in the kitchen?” The brunette entrusted the cup to the dog who disappeared out the door with it. Kotaro turned back to himself before a shadow peered in the light of the door frame. Predicting it was Nanashi, the teen eagerly swerved his head at the silhouette but faltered when a stranger stood in the elder’s place.

“We meet again so soon, boy.” Tengfei claimed with a lack of sincerity in his voice and a mocking gaze.


	11. Chapter 11

“We meet again so soon, boy.” Tengfei claimed with a lack of sincerity in his voice and a mocking gaze. Kotaro stared back into the downturned eyes.

“Who…?” The teen pondered at once. “And why the hell are you just barging in like that?!”

“Eh, how cold. We just met yesterday.” Tengfei smirked. “And I gotta admit, I'm so glad I met ya yesterday—that uniform told me everything ta find ya.”

‘ _Yesterday_?’ “Ah! The nosy weirdo!” The brunette blurted.

“Gee, that's quite the naughty mouth for such a cute face.” The elder frowned. “Ah well, that ‘side, tell me where ya samurai friend is at?”

‘ _Nanashi_?’ Kotaro wondered. “I don't know anyone like that.” He stuck out his tongue. Tengfei briefly eyed him flatly before shaking his head casually and stepping into the room. The brunette automatically retreated backwards further to the wall.

“That won't do. I promise if ya tell me, I won't hurt ya.” The samurai assured. “Hm, or maybe since we're already here, we might as well wait for him _here_.” Kotaro glared at the cocky bastard while he was looking out the door, and decided to make a run for it. However his small body was immediately captured and thrown back on the futon. “I wouldn't try anythin’ funny kid. Like I said, my fight’s with yer friend. Don't make me hurt ya.” Lok replied not all intimidating.

"Bastard! Old man! What did Nanashi ever do to you?! All you people know how to do is follow orders!” Kotaro accused. Tengfei only blinked at him unaffectedly then simply stuffed the teen’s face on the futon to shut him up.

“Mind ya, I ain't that old.” The elder groaned at the only conviction that may have stabbed him.

“Kotaro!” A voice screamed in the distant outdoors. The brunette’s ears immediately perked up at the all too familiar voice.

“Oh, is that yer name?” Lok asked. The younger didn't bother answering and hoped Nanashi wouldn't come in.

“Kotaro!” The voice finally showed up at the door accompanied by a panting figure.

“So the long lost warrior finally comes to save the princess.” Tengfei smirked. He only received a glare from Nanashi who had all sorts of emotions boiling in him at the sight before him.

“Release Kotaro! I'm assuming your business is with me, isn't it?” The raven haired prepared to draw his sword any minute if the other didn't oblige.

"Well said." The Chinese warrior flexed his hand off the younger’s head and nonchalantly stood up. He didn't fail to notice Nanashi’s right hand clasping the sheath of his own sword. “So that's how ya wanna settle this. Fine by me, as long as I take ya with me in the end.”

“I'm not going anywhere. But first a change in location would do.” Nanashi suggested glancing towards Kotaro once who had been watching them alarmingly the whole time. When their eyes met for that brief second, Kotaro gaped at something threatening yet seriously unknown dancing in the other’s eyes. _No way. He wasn't going to allow them to run off on him and leave him stranded._

“Nanashi!” The brunette scowled with a tone indicating him to stay put. 

“Now then.” Tengfei signaled and both of them darted from the younger’s sight in instants. All the teen felt was a tornado of wind from the space the two had previously occupied. While Nanashi and Tengfei were seen speeding away, parallel to each other in a straight non- intersecting line with their eyes fighting a battle of their own; Tengfei’s confident condescending eyes with Nanashi’s fierce cautious gaze. Once they made it to a field far from the shrine were they able to halt and draw their swords. Nanashi turned his sheath a slight angle to unveil his sword with ease, ultimately gripping it with both hands.

On the contrary, Tengfei wasn't as uptight and serious, almost as if Nanashi wasn't worth the fight. He extend both of his hands to his opposing sides and lashed out two swords in one go, smirking at his opponent. ‘ _Two swords_?’ The raven haired noted, not sure whether he was fearful or not. For the sake of boredom, Tengfei charged forward first, swinging his right sword at Nanashi, then following the attack with his left sword. The teen dodged both before sending Lok a few feet back. The elder man’s foot hit against some wooden planks on the ground which gave him a better idea.

Stomping his foot on the edge of one of them, he watched it swirl up in the air before hitting it in Nanashi’s direction as a decoy. Our samurai was well aware of that but inevitably couldn't help but focus on the flying plank his way right before cutting it into two with his sword. The moment he looked up, Tengfei was only centimeters away from him with both swords coming in. “Can't afford ta look away now.”

"Ngh!” Nanashi clenched his teeth as he attempted to slide one of his feet backwards in order to block in a permittable distance with his sword, equally grinding on some of the small sand pebbles under his foot. He had to rotate his blade horizontally in front of him to be able to force field the attacks, however due to the lack of time and agility he only managed to hit against one blade while the other sliced through his left shoulder. The sleeve on that shoulder tore apart and separated from his haori type of garment, ripping a good part of his hakama sleeve as well. Underneath all the layers of clothing lay an old forgotten scar of a burn.

For some unforeseen reason, that small scar caught Tengfei’s attention as he and Nanashi separated a distance from each other. It was reviving some kind of priori notion in him. “Not bad reflexes, ne.” He stated as the last of the high pitched sound of metal clashing escaping the atmosphere.

 _'This guy talks more than any other opponent I've had to deal with_.’ Nanashi sighed, sucking up the twitching pain in his arm. This time the elder teen chose to strike first, thus for a change pointed his sword in the oncoming direction like a dagger instead. Tengfei already saw the move and set himself into a proper position to overcome it, however much to his surprise Nanashi had a way of shifting the blade positions just in time to stab a rib or two. Tengfei grunted in pain once but immediately substituted that with a smirk as he swung one of his swords from his uninjured side to break the contact between them. The ronin hopped away with only a scratch to his cheek while eluding the attack. One the other hand, Tengfei was beginning to have some fun, not worrying one bit about the blood leaking from his chest.

“Ya plan ta kill me don’t cha? Well then, ain't I lucky ya missed my heart.” Lok breathed a heavy one.

‘ _Che, even so, he’s good.’_ Nanashi proclaimed as he watched the other close in on him again. The teen locked steel with steel but certainly wasn't anticipating a kick to the stomach sending him flying a few feet into the bundle of wood and tools. He felt something or somethings jab his spine while he coughed out blood. Refusing to surrender his life and everything at stake, he staggered on his feet again.

Tengfei stepped a bit closer towards him. “Hey, can I ask ya a question, while I'm at it?” He posed super frankly, like battling was the last thing they were doing at the moment.

“No.” Nanashi didn't give any hopes either.

"Oh come on. I thought we might as well get to know each other since my sword already likes ya.”

“Sorry, but your type just doesn't appeal to me, especially being the enemy and all.” The samurai claimed.

Lok shrugged a shoulder. “That's fine too. I'll just ask anyway.”

‘ _Seriously_?’ Nanashi slumped. ‘ _What's wrong with this guy? Is he even indebted to his mission the slightest?’_

“Tell me, where'd ya get that scar from?” The Chinese warrior pointed to his own shoulder to indicate. Nanashi glimpsed at the same shoulder on his own flesh and noticed the burnt mark.

 _"_ Don’t know.” He only glared back in response.

“Okay…then why does that kid call ya ‘no name’?”

The raven haired sighed. “Is it true that if I don’t answer your questions you won't shut up?”

“Yup.” Tengfei smiled from ear to ear.

“I'm, ‘no name’ because I have no name.” Nanashi answered preparing to strike again.

“…Why is that?” The elder man asked once more as he hit against the sword. At the same time he was beginning to feel intrigued by Nanashi for more reasons than one.

“I was the sole survivor of a ship wreck. Had enough yet?” Tengfei’s eyes opened a bit at that statement and hence was caught off guard taking a slice to the stomach albeit nothing too deep. He staggered on his feet while choking at the pain. Yet the impact wasn't enough to kill him even if he was sweating buckets through his forehead.

To Nanashi’s astonishment, the other grinned again. “Haha, I'm the same.” The ronin only gave him a puzzled look, not following the purpose of this conversation anymore. “I was also the sole survivor of a ship wreck…or at least I thought. But after meeting ya and seeing that scar, I'm thinking there was another survivor after all.” Tengfei held onto his wound as he dropped one of his sword while keeping the other as support to sit him down on the ground.

“What are you even going on about?” Nanashi clicked his tongue at the confusion and his unnecessary need to understand in the first place.

Nanashi was still clutching his sword but sensed no danger so brought it a few centimeters down its tense position. Tengfei eyed him observantly. “Ah yeah, you could really be the one.” Lok claimed as he inhaled all the way in and out like he had won the marathon. “That ship ya survived from, looks like it had two survivors— _you_ being one of them. In which case one, yerself was washed off the shore of this country, Japan. While the other survivor, _me,_ made it to an island bordering China* each believing we were the sole survivor.”

“How can you say that with such clarity?” Nanashi wasn't about to believe something out of a stranger’s mouth.

“Hmph, thought ya’d say that. Truth is—urg— ya have red hair in reality don't cha?” Tengfei brought about a taunting smirk. The raven haired stared at him speechless. His hair was dyed black, there wasn't a single trace of Crimson anywhere. So where on earth did he pick that detail up from? “So I got it right, didn't I?”

“But how…?”

Tengfei chuckled. “Ya see, on that very ship, I was travelin with my uncle and aunt, who also happened to have a baby: my cousin, about a year old maybe and with the most striking unusual blood red hair. I was probably ten at the time or somethin. That scar, on yer left, is a burnt mark. If I remember anythin at all, I recall accidentally spilling hot soup on yer tiny shoulder that time—and man did I get a beating for that.” He laughed once before continuing. “That night a deadly storm struck and obliterated everythin. I was picked up by some islander folks where I was given a new name and raised there for a pretty long time before advancing to China upon their death.” [probably where he got his accent from too lol]

"So you're saying we’re cousins? Raised in different countries?” Nanashi simplified. The silence from the other was a yes enough. “This is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, the truth can be unbelievable sometimes, but I'm telling ya: lying isn't part of my hats.” Tengfei stated. “I'm serious, yer red hair was such an extraordinary color back then, I would pluck a small one out just ta see if it was real. Hehe,”

The samurai stared at him with a loose frown. “I see some people don't change much.” He sighed at the unexpected turn of events. “So, mister curious, are we still fighting here?”

“Eh? Of course not! We're kin! We don't fight blood. Man, I didn't expect ta see ya alive though. Ya even started dying yer hair like some old man.”

Nanashi’s eyebrows twitched at that. “It's for the purpose of blending in, excuse you.” _But hey, whatever the circumstances, at least they had one more ally to rely on_. So the redhead thought sheathing his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Present day Taiwan I would say
> 
> Some turn of events, no? XD


	12. Chapter 12

“Dammit—that Nanashi, I even told him not to leave.” Kotaro frowned as he wore his sandals to scout the elder. By now Tobimaru was back by his side too. “Come on Tobimaru.” He waved as he marched to the front yard of the shrine until he recognized two figures approaching from a distance. “Nanashi! Ah! Behind you its that bastard again!” He shrieked pointing a finger at Tengfei.

“Hey hey,” Tengfei groaned, holding on to his wound at the same time. “Ya know… If it's one thing I've noticed since the first time we've met—for a cute little package ya got a vile tongue.”

“You'll get used to that.” Nanashi remarked. “Before anything we both need treatment—Kotaro can you get one of the monks?” He turned back to the standing teen.

“But—!” The brunette didn't appear so willing to help their enemy.

“Just _trust_ me.” The elder immediately glared back at him with resolve. Kotaro only clicked his tongue before rotating himself back around and rushing to get some help. As soon as the monks found them and Nanashi assured that Tengfei meant no harm anymore, they were seated on the grass outside of the boy’s room for band-aiding.

“That should do. Please rest well now.” One of the monks said lifting up the herbs and blood stained clothes.

“We're really sorry for the trouble.” Nanashi sincerely apologized before thanking them.

“Quite the peaceful place ya got here.” Lok commented, now able to stretch his muscles a bit as he still sat with a knee up.

“It's only temporary, our place is farther away from here.” The redhead replied.

“I still like it.”

“Who cares what you think? What are you even doing here? Honestly if I knew that time you were from the Chinese army, I would've kicked you then and there!” Kotaro finally interfered when his bitterness was beginning to rile over him. On the other hand, his declaration did catch Nanashi’s attention for a brief second.

“Hm…why do I hear something unpleasant in the air?” Tengfei pretended to ignore the kid.

“Wait, weren't you two fighting?” The brunette directed back to Nanashi.

“Make yourself comfortable Kotaro, looks like we have a _ton_ of history to catch you up to.” Nanashi stated not too gung-ho about the explaining.

“Eh? What's that mean? Why is that important?” The younger raised a brow as he cautiously sat on the ground forming a triangle between them. However, he kept a close eye on Tengfei the entire time as he sat closer to Nanashi and away from the Chinese samurai. The gesture was so obvious that Nanashi didn't miss it but decided to shake it off with an exhale. After that the redhead reiterated everything that he had discovered from Tengfei during their match.

**After the Explanation:**

“What? You can't honestly believe this guy right? Just look at him, he has a face of the traitorous type that don't give a damn about anything in this world.” Kotaro accused much to the other’s pleasure. He directed all their attention to Tengfei, who seriously did appear pretty aloof and nonchalant with his back slouched and a new thing in his mouth to appease his boredom.

“Hm? Well…when ya put it like that… I guess in a way I am betraying the Chinese army just by sitting and chatting with ya’ll like this.” Tengfei snickered at the accuracy.

“See!” Kotaro shouted in Nanashi’s ear.

“Kotaro…” The redhead sighed. ‘ _Why do I feel like I have two brats to babysit now?’_ “Tengfei will come around but putting that aside, there's something I've been meaning to ask.” Nanashi confessed seriously. Both Kotaro and the warrior looked at him. “Since when did you guys happen to meet each other?” He posed.

The brunette inwardly gulped. “Oh yeah! It was a couple of days ago when I accidentally bumped inta the brat.” Lok answered for him.

“Where _was_ this exactly?” The samurai questioned him in disbelief.

“Hm, let's see…outside this shrine, on the way here somewhere.”

“What?” Nanashi now faced in Kotaro’s direction, who wasn't returning the gaze anymore. “Kotaro what the hell were you thinking?!” The younger jolted slightly at the sudden pitch in the other’s voice.

“Okay! Hold it—before you let your horses on the loose, I'm going to tell you right now that it wasn't my fault at all.” Kotaro held out a hand, meeting eyes with him now. Tengfei was completely neglected by this time. “The monks needed an errand to run and there was no one around—not even you. So …I thought I'd make it quick after all they've done for us.”

“You should've waited until I came back. You're just miraculously lucky that Tengfei didn't end up being the person he was supposed to.” The elder scolded for a change while the teen simply looked back at him grudgingly, not very much enjoying the lecture. “Now stop running around for the time being. Your previous injuries are still healing so just do as I say this once and stay put—”

“Won’t you be quiet already!” Kotaro cut him off. “Why do I have to ‘ _stay put’_ when you're the one whose life is in greater danger. If you recall you're the one they're after _not_ me. So shouldn't you be the one to _stay_ _put_?” He repeated those words like spitting poison while he stood on his ground.

“ _Kotaro_.” Nanashi’s day had already been quite painful and he wasn't in the mood to welcome defiance from an ignorant child.

“Um, can I say somethin’?” Tengfei raised.

“Stay out of this!” Both the elder and younger exclaimed at once.

“Hagh…” Tengfei heaved a heavy sigh before standing up and momentarily leaving.

“Listen kid, you've already been abducted once because of me and there's no telling what the Chinese dynasty might do next so if you really want to protect any of us, then it’d be wise to drop the conceited act.” Nanashi began to talk like a stranger from six years ago. That tone of voice snapped something in Kotaro as well.

“Likewise! By the way, I don't remember anyone putting you in charge! Baka!” The brunette shouted right before swerving around and stomping back to their room, slamming the door shut. Meanwhile Tengfei had just made it back with a pot of tea, witnessing the last part of the scene. He passed a glance to Nanashi.

“Don't say anything.” Nanashi averted his eyes, fighting his own foul mood at the same time.

**Nightfall:**

It was late enough and after gathering water for the shrine, the samurai walked up to their room pushing the doors open. However, instead of the door casually opening like it normally did, it didn’t budge at all. ‘ _It’s locked_?’ Nanashi gazed at it in amazement. Kotaro was still inside but he had never locked the door before. ‘ _Don’t tell me he’s still sulking_.’ He sighed and resorted to knocking on the door a few times. “Kotaro! Open up.” Nanashi demanded. No answer. At first Nanashi was convinced the younger was seriously holding a grudge which was to be expected from the spoiled teen he was but then another troublesome thought crossed him.

 _‘Wait, the Chinese didn’t come again did they…?_ ’ It was a bizarre and ridiculous concern but there was no telling either. “Kotaro! I said open up!” Nanashi banged the door this time.

“Go away! You’re not allowed to sleep here today.” Finally, a rough teen’s voice called out from the inside. The redhead immediately pulled back his shoulders upon hearing the brunette but not a moment too later felt exasperation well up in him again for the kid to act stubborn at a time like this when.

“Step aside, soldier. This is how you do it.” A familiar voice sounded from behind the elder. Nanashi rotated his neck to see Lok walk up to him from the lawn. He watched as the elder man knocked on the door too.

“Oi Kotaro-kun, won’t you let me in? You ain’t got a problem with me right~?” Lok cooed.

“It’s useless. Forget it.” The redhead che’d until both of their attentions were caught by the sparks of colors in the sky. They turned their faces towards the various fireworks into the dark sky far away in a distance. “Hm, it’s almost time for the festivals isn’t it?” Nanashi reminded with a hint of nostalgia.

“Ah, so it is. Looks like the new year’s comin’ up.” Was the last thing Tengfei said before the door slightly creaked open on his side. “Oh looks like I’m in. See ya in the mornin’ _Nameless_.” He winked as he stepped inside the room. Nanashi could only help but stare dumbfounded and completely dejected by the fact that the door opened for him and shut again when he himself tried to reach for it.

“It’s _No Name_. Whatever. I’m so done.” Nanashi shook his head and walked away. He wasn’t going to let Kotaro off this one easily. ‘ _Two can play at this game._ ’

“Nanashi-san? Are you headed somewhere at this hour?” A monk passing by him questioned as they crossed the corridor.

“Hn? No, not really. I was just looking for a suitable tree.”

“A tree?” The monk questioned puzzled. Nanashi wasn’t really expecting to explain his awkward situation but didn’t know how to take that comment back either.

“Actually I was thinking of sleeping outdoors tonight.” The samurai replied.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. It will most likely rain tonight—a fierce thunderstorm is what I hear. Nanashi-san should really sleep indoors.”

“Is that so?” The redhead pretended to care.

“Or is it that you don’t have a room anymore?” ‘ _He nailed it_.’ Nanashi thought. “Looks like you’re in luck. One of our monks is on an expedition for this coming kaiyobi and suiyobi* so if you’d like you can sleep in his room for those two days.” The young bald man offered.

“That, would be very much appreciated. Thank you.” Nanashi bowed super grateful to his luck. He found the extra room which was an exact replica of their room along with all the other rooms in the shrine and laid his sword down near the futon. It would certainly feel empty sleeping alone for a change. And to think in the distant past he could only find peace sleeping was alone _. ‘Times do change, don’t they?’_ He mused while he lay on the soft futon with his hands locked on his nape.

* * *

Kotaro awoke to a very loud unpleasant noise. He squinted his eyes in the dark and resolved that it was still night time. The room was dark but after a minute or so he was able to make out the objects in the room. The next thing that threw him off his guard was another loud roar of thunder. He immediately sat up startled by the scary sound before mixing it in with the sounds of pouring rain and trees rustling. ‘ _Oh it’s just the rain_.’ He exhaled as he positioned himself to lay back down and quietly nuzzle closer to the fellow beside him. As he did, the man also drew a strong arm around his thin waist and pulled him closer (enough to crush him) so that he could rub his beard against the soft skin on Kotaro’s face. It was very obvious this man was in a deep sleep and oblivious to the storm.

Albeit, Kotaro felt something entirely wrong when the elder’s beard scratched him. ‘ _Since when did Nanashi have a beard…?_ ’ He mused. He looked up to the person’s closed eyes and straight hair. ‘ _Ew! This isn’t Nanashi! What the hell is this pervert doing here_?’ The teen backed away and sat up again. That’s also when he recalled the events from last evening. Even if he was mad at that time, sleeping with Tengfei wasn’t fun at all that he stood up and leaped over the guy to go out. The younger barely opened the door and a gush of wind nearly threw the door off its hinges if he wasn’t holding it. Nonetheless, he made way out the door and across the hallway to find the elder, using an arm as his wind shield at the same time.

‘ _Crap, where is Nanashi?’_ Kotaro finally realized he had no sight of the other since the moment he locked the door and this wasn’t the best time to play detective. _‘He can’t be outside in this weather…but then how do I know which room is his?! Che!’_ Another bolt of thunder and lightning shook his ground again as the strong wind began blowing all the rain into the open halls, soaking him. However, that wasn’t enough to stop him as he passed a couple of doors he knew the owners of. “Nanashi!” He called out but the loud storm made his own voice inaudible to himself let alone anyone else indoors that would’ve been able to hear him. Reaching the fifth door from his room, he began banging on it. “Nanashi?” The brunette yelled before another pour of rain water crashed onto him by the wind. “Ugh…” It was cold. Extremely cold. Why the hell was he even scouting the other again? He just wanted to sleep in peace.

Ah. That’s right ‘sleep in peace.’ He was only able to accomplish that with Nanashi by his side and he was positive it ought to be the same for Nanashi as well. But then again, Nanashi wasn’t the one who was only thirteen years old. Kotaro wasn’t in the best shape to ask himself a million questions and keep thinking so he slowly sunk into the floor outside that door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kaiyobi & Suiyobi: ‘Fire day’ & ‘Water day’ or just Tuesday & Wednesday. I thought even if it’s an English fanfic, simply saying “Tuesday and Wednesday” in feudal japan would’ve sounded out of place lol. 


	13. Chapter 13

The strong scent of moist grass and wet pavements roamed across the halls of the shrine and even into the rooms since they were connected to the outdoors. However, that wasn’t what awoke Nanashi so early in the morning. It was more so the contiguous dripping of water from the canopies after the rain had finished its parade that surprisingly battered his eye open. Not being much a deep sleeper in the first place, the samurai breathed a sigh and decided to get up anyhow. Somehow he didn’t enjoy the night in the first place: first it was the roaring thunder and then the spacious floor beneath him. Had he gotten so used to Kotaro's morning kicks or comparable warmth clinging to him the whole night? He must have.

With a yawn Nanashi stretched his back and creaked the room door open that was already quite ajar. As he walked down the half soaked wooden floor of the corridor he refused to believe the sight before him. The brunette was lying dead at the foot of wall. "Kotaro?!" All slumber was kicked out of the redhead's eyes as he dashed to the other's side. Lifting the kid up, he noticed that his clothes were drenched and skin entirely cold. "Che! You idiot, were you sleeping outside or something?” Nanashi questioned an unconscious body, immediately bringing the teen back to their original room and kicked the door open—seeing as though both his hands were occupied. He was further irritated at the sight of Tengfei sleeping so soundly in their room with not a care in the world. Upon that the elder made sure to slam the door close extra loud so that Ten was jerked awake from his sleep.

"Eh? Wha?" He rubbed his eyes as he lazily sat up and stared at them.

"You're one pathetic and careless adult—you know that?” The raven haired male glared at the elder man while uttering the accusation. Without another minute gone to waste he lay the teen down on the warm futon.

“Hn? Where did he run off to?” Lok only now realized there had been someone missing in the room.

"I don't know, but tell him to change once he wakes and to take a warm bath.” Nanashi instructed as he tucked the futon all the way up to the teen’s chin and overly wrapped him in. While he regretted putting Tengfei in charge again, he wasn't up to reconciling with the younger just yet. He hoped it would serve as a bit of a lesson, if not punishment for Kotaro’s stubborn behavior, especially during a time when he ought to be adhering to the elder.

“Eh-you're not going to stay??” The Chinese warrior blurted in undefined shock as he witnessed the samurai abandon the kid and leave towards the door. Nanashi let silence answer to that, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Kotaro was having a nightmare himself which was evident by all the grinding and groaning. Finally, he jerked himself awake and wriggled out of the heavy covers that were beginning to suffocate him. “…That bastard…” Was all the brunette cursed before looking up to the quiet room with the doors open and Tengfei sitting outside at the edge of the doorway reading a newspaper. Not to mention a sleeping Tobimaru curled up at opposite corner.

“Oh, you okay kid? Quite the nightmare ya was havin’.”

“…where's Nanashi?” Kotaru croaked after glancing around and out the door to the area he could cover with his eyes.

"Cousin-kun? No idea. He just dropped ya off and left.”

“Wait, he was here?” ‘ _So that's how I got here—man I must have looked like a complete idiot! Dammit where's your pride?!’_ “I'm gonna go look for him.” The teen announced and threw off the remaining covers to fetch his sandals.

“Geez these two, always chasin’ after the other,” The elder whispered to himself with a shake of his head.

The brunette wandered around the front lawn before maneuvering to the back yard that could clearly pass as a forest with the number of trees growing in it. As the breeze rolled past his face, he sniffed a heavy amount of some moist sweet odor that originated from within his own clothes. ‘ _Urg, I'm going to need another pair of robes soon.’_ He crunched on a few twigs, swatting off a tall branch until a silhouette came in sight. At last he was able to spot Nanashi kneeling on one knee and offering an acorn to a squirrel which in itself should be an impossible task from Kotaro’s vast experience. Allow him to elaborate the rules he learned of squirrel baiting: 

  1. You come within ten feet of it, it runs away.
  2. You throw something at it, it runs away.
  3. You look at it, it freakin’ runs away!



Aside from that, he was more glued to the scene where Nanashi was in the spot light. The raven haired male wore such a serene and gentle smile on his tanned face that it almost brought a disappointed pout on Kotaro’s skin. ‘ _He never showed me that kinda expression._ ’ The brunette gawked at the thought as soon as it came. ‘ _What the hell am I thinking?! Like I care_!’ He averted his eyes but something pulled his attention back to Nanashi. Staring back at the elder unmovably, the teen felt a certain warmth from his chest spread across his body and more noticeably his face. That’s when his heart pounded once nearly startling him and causing him to squeeze the branch with a rustling sound.

Nanashi responsively looked up to the ground Kotaro was occupying but only found a couple of leaves scattered on the ground instead. ‘ _Crap that was close_!’ Kotaro’s thoughts shrieked to himself, unbeknownst to the reason he was hiding in the first place. He decided to escape for the time being before the other had a chance to get up and come his way. He ran back to his room, passing Tengfei and plastered himself next to a wall in their room. ‘ _What was that again_?’ The younger clenched the clothing over his heart. He had a faint feeling of it happening before but wish he had paid much attention as to why. 

“Eh? What’s up? Ya look like ya seen a ghost just now?” Lok intervened into the other’s introspections. Kotaro thought for a brief moment, letting the comment slide by.

“Hey Tengfei! Smile!” The brunette then ordered.

“ _Hah_?”

“Come on, just do it!” With that, Tengfei had no choice but to close his eyes and grin his widest to comply with the other’s unreasonable and not to mention random request. “No…I don’t feel anything. This sucks—well at least it’s not a disease.” The kid murmured to himself.

“I gotta admit, yer slowly losin’ it kid.”

“ _Shut_ _up_.” Kotaro answered with a tone that read ‘you clearly won’t understand it.’ The teen sighed for the first time in the entire day and sank to the floor before recalling his smelly clothes. ‘ _Ah that’s right_!’ He hopped up and reached for the new pair of identical robes on the shelf. After pulling off the top layer he tried to untie the top strings of the bottom gown but misfortunately tightened them inside. “Argh, how do you do this again?!” He mindlessly began tugging on one of the string in the knot.

“Hey careful, yer gonna tear it kid.” Tengfei warned turning on his back to face the younger. Nonetheless the elder got up anyhow and stood over the brunette, confidently taking the strings into his own hands and untying them. “Just hold still now—man ya really are a piece of work.” As he opened up the knot and casually pulled a thin string to loosen the top part of the gown, the neck portion of it slid loose to expose the younger’s shoulder and fell to hook on his elbow. The elder automatically took in account the soft bare skin and small physique underneath.

“Aw look at that baby skin, ne.” The warrior mocked with a snarky chuckle. Kotaro unwillingly flushed a shade of red and pushed the adult away a negligible distance.

“Perver—” However, before he could kick the guy in the gut a figure masked the direct sunlight peering into the room. Both of them turned to face a baffled Nanashi staring at them.

“Nanashi?” Kotaro involuntarily mouthed, and it was enough to break the other’s gaze. The next thing the raven haired did was take long strides across the room until he was only inches away from Tengfei’s face with an apparently forced smile and popped vein on his forehead from the possible scenarios building in his head.

“ _Just_ what the hell are you up to?” Nanashi hissed, such that his voice wasn’t loud enough to be heard by Kotaro. “And here I leave you for only two minutes—”

“Whoa, whoa. Hold it there.” Lok extended a hand, pushing him back and clearing his throat. The other raised a brow, expecting him to clear this as another misunderstanding. Instead, Tengfei yanked the kid to his side and wrapped both arms over his small body, rubbing his stubby cheek against his face at the same time. “That’s right, you were late—we’re totally _like_ _that_. In fact, Kotaro even admitted that I’m a better swordsman than ya are.” Both Kotaro and Nanashi snapped at that—albeit for very different reasons though.

Nanashi wasn’t liking the fact that there was a small possibility that Tengfei could have been corrupting Kotaro’s innocence and knowing him it was more so highly likely. Perhaps some of it was undenounced jealousy too? Meanwhile Kotaro simply didn’t like Tengfei’s sudden intimacy and superficial lies. The brunette punched the Chinese warrior away and quickly turned to the other.

“What nonsense are blurting?! Don’t listen to him! I never said that!” The samurai realized it was a joke after all so before he blew his cover, he inhaled a sharp breath and turned on his heels. Still giving the younger the silent treatment, he walked out the door just like that. “…Nanashi…?” Kotaro quietly called. Nanashi not giving a response—this was serious.

“Ooh, ya just got rejected.” Lok had to hit it where it hurt.

“And whose fault is that old man? Damn you!” If Kotaro wasn’t feeling a hundred other emotions, he’d be beating the crap out of Lok just about now. He Finally threw off his robes and reached for the fresh set. “And just what the hell are you looking at?!” Lok rotated his face upon that and took a seat on the futon. “Geez what’s Nanashi’s problem anyway? It’s not like I’m mad anymore.” Silence. “And what did you mean by ‘like that’ anyway? He probably got mad at something stupid you said.”

“Hey don’ just blame this all on me. Who was the one who didn’ let him inta the room last night?”

“…” Kotaro was guilty as charged. “Even so, he’s never held a grudge for something I’ve done before and I went looking for him so we’re even!”

“This kid’s egotistic.”

“You still didn’t answer my question!”

“Oh come on, do ya hafta make me say it? I meant what I said, of course as a joke though justa mess with the guy—”

“Meant what?” Kotaro innocently stared at him.

“Hn? Wait don’ tell me ya don’ get the subtext?”

“You’re pissing me off here.” The brunette glared. Tengefi only burst into a crazy laughter.

“I can’t believe it, No-name’s raising ya like some sheltered princess here.” He said between hoots of laughter. “Have ya heard of the term ‘lovers’?”

“…Yeah so?” It took a minute before two and two clicked together and the teen’s jaw fell. “You bastard! That’s gross! What is Nanashi probably thinking now? Plus, we’re guys!”

“And?” Tengfei didn’t change his expression. “It’s normal for Daimyos to have a male lover ya know.” [Wakashudo] ‘ _Why didn’t I ever pay attention to this stuff?’_ Kotaro briefly thought. “To be honest I thought ya guys were in that kinda relation too until recently.” Tengfei mused.

“You’re an ass.” Kotaro deadpanned. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He was about to run on a rampage

of insults until a bird chirped right outside the door. ‘ _A messenger bird_?’

“Ah the emperor,” Tengfei mouthed in a matter-of-fact way.

The brunette's ears perked up at that. “Wait—what are you going to tell them?”

"Somethin' indeed. Why don’ ya leave that to me.” The elder sneered before he left the shrine all together. ‘ _But are they gonna believe him?_ ’ The thought of the Chinese was already beginning to depress the brunette. ‘ _Dammit where was Nanashi at a time like this?’_ While his mind wandered off, Nanashi’s surprised face flashed in his mind once again. _Lovers_. The thought made him sink in embarrassment as he covered his face.


	14. Chapter 14

‘ _Geez Nanashi better not be thinking anything weird._ ’ Kotaro couldn't seem to get the _lovers_ joke of Tengfei out of his mind and any false implications it may have inflicted on Nanashi. He took in a huge breath of air, equally releasing it a second later feeling much relieved as he strolled down the lawn. Inevitably, a monk carrying a load of boxes turning the corridor corner came into his sight, piquing his attention. The teen skipped towards the older man and approached him.

“Hey, that looks heavy—need any help with that?” The brunette offered proudly.

“Why Kotaro-kun, sure, that would be wise.” Upon approval, Kotaro stood patiently with his arms out believing this task was a piece of cake until the monk dumped two crates on to his arms nearly dropping him to the floor. “Thank you.” The monk smiled.

The younger attempted to stare at him back beyond the boxes, forcing a very crooked smile. “Er, sure no biggie…” ‘ _How the hell did this old man carry such load in the first place?? Well, we’re only taking them to the front, right, so shouldn't be that far.’_ He automatically glanced down at the box on top that seemed to hold nothing but props, decors, lanterns and scripts. “Um, what are all these things for anyway?”

“These are for the upcoming new year’s festival of course.”

Realization snapped in Kotaro like a spark of a match. ‘ _Ah, that's right! I totally forgot about the festival. I want to go too!’_ Was the thought that instantly followed, filling his soul hyperactively but that hype died as soon as it came when Nanashi’s face flashed in his mind reminding him of their dispute. Why would he bother thinking of Nanashi? Truthfully, ever since the three of them began living together, there wasn't a single thing they didn't do together so there wasn't a festival he attended without the elder. It was only natural to picture Nanashi in the festival setting. For the record that imagination did evoke a frown on his face while he was already struggling to lift the boxes down the hall.

"Huh, wait, aren't these going to the front?” The teen asked bewildered as the monk kept walking in the wrong direction.

“Nope, these are going to the back.”

 _'Just ...great. My arms are killing me already! Kindness comes with a price?_ ’ He decided to swallow it up like a man and leave it at that, trying to keep up behind the monk. His sight was mostly blocked by one of the higher wooden boxes since he was holding them up a bit higher than normal to diminish the effect of gravity but it wasn't helping big time. A couple more steps and the monk greeted a person who must have showed up in front of them. The brunette was too engrossed in his dilemma to give a damn and didn't notice any one until the weight on his arms was reduced to half as one of the boxes were lifted by the other person.

“Nana—” The teen uttered as he noticed the other.

"Don't mind if I lend a hand.” Nanashi directed his speech to the monk before them.

“Of course not, thank you.” The man smiled turning around and leading the way again.

‘ _Bastard, don't just ignore me_.’ Kotaro felt like screaming but just let out a soft ‘hmph’ sound instead while he sent glares towards the elder’s way who apathetically walked in front of him, completely rejecting to look at the younger like he didn't exist. The rest of the journey was in uncomfortable silence or at least it was for Kotaro. When they finally reached their destination, they piled the boxes on to the raw ground and stretched their backs.

“Thank you again boys, I'll see you two during dinner then.”

“No problem!” The brunette scratched his nape in flattery.

“Glad we could help.” Nanashi smoothly stated before looking around.

“If you're looking for Tengfei, he left.” Kotaro noticed his actions and answered without facing him directly.

"Is that so." The redhead answered impassively.

‘ _Che. What's with that reaction?’_ The younger knitted his eyebrows. “Aren't you going to ask me where he _went_? If you're forgetting he's still part of the Chinese, _remember_?”

“…Tengfei is on our side now. I trust his fidelity.”

“Hn, I bet you do.” Kotaro huffed under his breath causing the elder’s eyes to squint slightly at that bold statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?”

"Like you care!" The teen spouted as he decided to scurry away from the place. “Idiot Samurai redhead.” He uttered all the insulting nicknames that came to his head until his mood swayed. Coming back to his room, he could only seek comfort from Tobimaru.

* * *

“Yo! Did ya guys miss me?” Lok made it back from his quest to the Chinese army and stopped right in front of their room. Kotaro sat outside on the bench portion of the corridor silently stroking Tobimaru’s hair while Nanashi sat motionlessly on the grass with a knee up, leaning against a tree not too far away, with his eyes closed and sword standing up. The scene was peaceful yet distant. Like both of them were silently at ease with each other’s company yet at the same time the atmosphere was dense and secluded.

“Oh, your back, huh.” The younger faced him first.

“What kinda reaction is that?! Oh _whatever_.”

“So? How'd it go?” The samurai joined their conversation.

“Hm? Ah, nothing special. I just told the emperor that I was still searchin’ and stuff.”

“Isn't any one tailing you?” Kotaro asked curiously. “Surely they can't be that dumb.”

“Well I ‘m supposed ta meet up with some of ‘em to ‘ _search’_ tomorrow—but trash the borin’ talk already. I'm sure ya gentlemen know what tonight is, no?” Lok placed his hands on his hips with an anticipating grin. Both of his audience looked up at him. “It's the festival! Tell ya, I can't wait.”

Kotaro's face colored. "Are you going? I want to go too—I was planning we could go together!”

“Oh no you don't. I'm off limits. I'll be pickin’ me self some beautiful ladies to keep me company with the sweet taste of sake. So, your babysitter is gonna be the usual: No Name.” The brunette averted his eyes in disappointment. ‘ _Splendid_.’ “Don't make that face kid—ya guys needa clear out whatever the hell is going on between ya. It's suffocating just ta watch seriously.” He rubbed his head with a sigh. Well it was no secret anymore.

Tsk. Kotaro frowned at the ground beneath him until he felt an intense gaze his way. He turned in the rays of that stare to find Nanashi silently staring at him. That nearly caught the younger off guard as he wasn't able to elude from that solid look in his eyes. His hazel brown eyes unwavering and expression impossible to read. The younger didn't have much time to read it anyway since he forced himself to look away back to his knees, with guilt. Wait, why did _he_ feel guilty?

**Later that night:**

There's no festival without yukatas. Kotaro changed into his simple vermillion colored full yukata with three violet shaded stripes making an X in the back and front. Nanashi had the exact same yukata only inversed in the colors and had his sleeves rolled up. While Tengfei had the same shades as the younger, who also wore a haori atop it. Even Tobimaru was ready for the festival as soon as the sun descended.

“Let’s go!” Kotaro raced out first with Tobimaru while the elder men followed behind. As they trailed on the long paths that led to the festival sight, Tengfei waved and split up to recruit his hosts.

"’Kay I split here. Ya’ll have fun.” Lok sneered and whistled into the flickering lights and crowd.

“Yeah…you too.” Kotaro uneagerly retorted. ‘ _Ah well, no use musing over this now. Since we are here, it's about time we have some fun!’_ The younger sucked a breath and brought about a wide smile. “Come on Tobimaru!” The teen motioned and ran ahead to witness the wonders of this year’s festival first hand. ‘ _And this kind of events only take place once a year, with the way things had been lately, I think a break is exactly what we need.’_ “Let's check the stuff over there.” He pointed fondly again to the dog who loyally followed. Nanashi didn't have the time to do or say anything and didn't want to ruin the kid’s enthusiasm either, hence only paced behind to secure the distance. After all it wasn't uncommon to get lost in such a crowd.

“Would ya like one?” The stall owner caught the younger’s attention while he was gawking randomly at a variety of jewelry. Albeit it’s not like there was any in particular he liked—all of them were for girls.

“Huh? Uh, no, no thanks. This way Tobimaru!” He pointed to a fishing stand instead.

‘ _Geez, he's still a kid._ ’ The redhead inwardly amused as he watched him go. As Kotaro began appreciating the other stall, Nanashi halt before the jewelry panel and hoisted an item up after one quick glimpse. “I'll take this.”

“Whoa!” The teen wailed as splashes of water attacked his face while he railed the fishing rod. “Aw, crap! I missed it.”

“And your turn ends there! Tough luck lad.” The man in charge implied running along or granting him another coin if he wanted to try again. However, Kotaro knew better than to waste his livelihood on catching fish—he could do that anytime by the lake. Thus, turned about on his heels.

“Man, what an uptight old man.” He grunted, brainstorming for a better location to appease himself. Food’s always a good place to start. He grinned at the thought. As he eyed the various food stalls, a certain silky dark red cloak caught his sight…red…like the Chinese…wore by oversized men... The younger stopped dead in his tracks when his occipital lobe registered all that. His eyes grew wider by the second as his mind slowly darkened at the pain his body was reminding him of during the time of his capture. ‘ _No_.’ The younger involuntarily took a step back, then another before he swung his lithe body around all together and ran for it. Heart pounding, he could no longer see what was ahead of him despite his eyes wide open.

Before he knew it, he crashed into someone’s stomach. “NO! Nanashi!!” The brunette screamed at the top of his lungs, completely startling the other person.

“K-Kotaro?” The elder person repeated baffled by the younger’s shuddering fear. The moment Kotaro realized the person he smashed into was indeed Nanashi, he felt a painful relief follow him, that just made him feel worse since both the good and dark emotions had seemed to intertwine. He gritted his teeth, and buried himself further into the other’s body, clenching the samurai’s clothing tight enough to leave holes. “Kotaro, what's wrong?” Even the elder was beginning to grow majorly concerned and it was apparent in his voice. He unconditionally embraced an arm over the teen’s back and another on his skull.

The brunette cautiously rotated an eye away from Nanashi’s clothes and back towards the men, who had disappeared by now. “The Chinese…” The elder immediately jerked his head up when he heard that but upon noticing nothing, he assumed the kid must have been mistaken and tried to lead him to the side of the road to a wooden bench. This way they weren't blocking the crowd any more than they already were.

"Here, drink up, it’s okay.” Nanashi kneeled in front of him as he passed him an ochoko* like cup filled with water which he quickly ordered from a nearby stand. “Try to calm down first.” Nanashi was at a loss of what to do since he had never expected anything to dig such a traumatic scar on him in the first place. When the teen mentioned the Chinese, he subtly assumed it must have had something to do with his time with the Chinese torturers.

Kotaro quietly took the cup but was only able to drink less than a sip with the way his hands were trembling. He dropped the cup on to the bench side and clenched his fists over his knees trying to coax his nerves. “Kotaro,” Nanashi called out to him once more in a gentle, soothing voice. The brunette didn't budge or even look up. The elder hated seeing him like this. He was better off running around like a kid full of energy and expressing those vibrant smiles of his. The smile that Nanashi always watched peacefully as he played with Tobimaru. But now, because of him, the Chinese had the chance to mercilessly engrave such traumatic scars on him and nearly made him scream out of this world. ‘ _This isn't the time for this.’_ The samurai cleared his head and turned his attention back to his ‘brother.’ Nanashi cupped his larger tanned hand over the younger’s fist manipulating his attention and forcing him look at him. When the teen blankly did, he gave it a gentle squeeze, rehearsing the right words to choose.

“You don't have to go through it alone.” The redhead assured and Tobimaru even barked in agreement.

“…now you're talking.” Kotaro averted his eyes to the left and had to remark on his prior grudge. Nanashi decided to let that slide at a time like this and Kotaro foresaw that. But that was so like the teen, the redhead wasn't expecting another answer from him. There was another brief pause and both looked as if they had more to say to each other, mutely though, the only communication being the warmth sandwiched between their hands. 

"Lo—” “So—” Ultimately both of them ended up opening their mouths at the same time and stared at each other when the other stopped half way.

“Haha what’s up with that?” Kotaro chuckled mockingly at the elder. Nanashi rolled his eyes before he conspicuously scoffed as well.

“I promise I won't let that happen again.” The redhead swore. That didn't sound so bad. So, Kotaro thought as he stared at the warm hand over his. In that moment, he couldn't quite contemplate why they were mad or avoiding each other in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ochoko: a small sort of long cylindrical cup usually used for drinking sake


	15. Chapter 15

“I promise I won't let that happen again.” The redhead swore. That didn't sound so bad. Kotaro thought as he stared at the warm hand over his. In that moment, he couldn't quite contemplate why they were mad or avoiding each other in the first place. The brunette absently kept his eyes on the elder at his feet until the other cracked a reassuring smile that poked his heart once. Was he imagining it? That smile felt so warm and welcoming. As if…as if the only right thing to do now was…

Kotaro impulsively followed his instincts and slid off the bench throwing himself on to the samurai, latching his arms around his neck. Nanashi nearly lost his footing though—already crouched on the ground—nonetheless, hugged the other back, holding him in place with a satisfied smile. “Together. Maybe, we could fight the Chinese army together this time…” Kotaro had to say something to hide the awkwardness and slight blush he was fighting.

“Let’s see about that.” Nanashi snorted.

* * *

“Come on Nanashi, you’re a samurai—you should be used to this!” Kotaro boosted as he forced Nanashi to win at the same fishing stall. The red head sighed.

“I’m a samurai not a fisher.” The elder rolled his eyes before he caught two koi fish in one net. “There, happy now? Why do you want fish again? Don’t you already have Tobimaru?” He handed the water filled plastic bag with fish to the younger.

“What? What do you mean? For dinner, of course.” The brunette replied as a matter-of-fact.

“How merciless.”

“Hey, don’t make me sound bad! I’m looking out for us here.” The teen retorted right before he grinned, accomplished. “Now let’s get some real food.” He ordered as he moved forward.

“Hai, hai.” The other two tagged behind.

After the food, they searched for the perfect spot to watch the fireworks that would conclude the year’s last night.

“I think this should be far enough.” Nanashi said as he took a spot on the grassy ground, away from all the commotion and crowd yet clear enough to view the fireworks in the sky.

“Are you tired already? The night only begun!” Kotaro rejoiced.

“Great, he’s even beginning to sound like him now.”

“Huh? And who’s that? Better be someone cool.” The teen raised a brow.

“Tengfei, who else?”

“Eh? Don’t group me with that pervert!” The younger shuddered once, making the other laugh. With that said, the first firework exploded in the sky. A magnificent spark of bright red and orange as it illuminated the dark sky before fading away. Kotaro gawked at it as well as the next to come in absolute wonder.

“Come sit down. It’ll give you an easier view.” Nanashi contributed to his amazement and offered a seat right next to him. The younger automatically complied and flopped on to the ground not too far from the elder, laying with his arms behind his head. As he gazed back at the pitch-black sky constantly being lit by the fireworks, he also noticed all the stars that were out tonight. ‘ _What kind of year would it be this time? Well with the Chinese army on their tails again, it certainly wouldn’t be a good one…or would they be able to counteract that? I wonder if Nanashi’s thinking the same?_ ’ Kotaro wondered silently as he stole a glance towards the other who was sitting with a knee up, smiling nonchalantly at the sky, unaware of the stare. ‘ _How can he be so carefree—no he actually looks like he’s enjoying this.’_

 _Da-thump_. 

Wait that was his heart. The younger noticed his own heart skip a beat again. He exhaled a breath to steady himself. ‘ _Dammit what’s wrong with me?_ ’ He questioned his conscience while he noticed how close the elder’s hand was. A part of him really wanted to touch it but…why? Kotaro kept glaring at the hand like it was some sort of addiction he was resisting. Then, slowly he removed one of his arms from his skull and brought it to his side. A step at a time he inched it closer and closer to Nanashi’s bigger hand. He didn’t realize when along the way, his heart began pounding hard against his ribcage. There was so much curiosity and question clouding his mind. ‘ _What difference would it make? What was the big deal about holding hands anyway? Would the other react in a certain way? Why would he? They’ve done more than that, right?’_

“So, should we head back now?” The redhead turned his attention to the teen, catching him off guard. Kotaro flinched, hand freezing right where it was. He became so fixated in his own little world, it was only after he looked back at the elder that he noticed all the sounds of the people and fireworks flood his ears.

“Uh?” Was all the brunette could randomly utter, not entirely back to reality yet.

“What’s up with that dazed expression? I said should we call it a night already?” The samurai repeated.

“Oh, that! Er, year sure—let’s go! Tobimaru!” Kotaro jolted up and looked around for the dog.

* * *

“Man, that was quite rowdy.” Nanashi expressed as he walked a couple feet ahead of the younger. He looked back in Kotaro’s direction, who was peacefully following behind, gaze on the path beneath him. “Someone’s awfully quiet.”

“Huh?” The teen returned the stare. “You’re imagining things, I’m just kinda tired—my feet are killing me.”

“Well, you certainly brought that upon yourself. Come on, any slower and something from behind might gobble you up.”

That last bit was successful in stirring him up. “Who are you trying to fool here? How old do you take me for?” He exclaimed.

“I don’t know, thirteen?”

“Fourteen!” Kotaro didn’t fail to correct him loud and clear.

“…How do you decide this stuff?”

“It’s the new year, no duh. Since I don’t know my birthday, I just follow the new years.” The now fourteen-year-old teen explained. “So I’m no longer a kid—don’t forget that.”

“Are you sure? You still look the same to me.”

“Shut up!”

They only walked a few meters until the younger clutched the clothing flanking his chest. That feeling wasn’t here at the moment but something else in him seemed seeking. There was a name for what he was feeling…if only he could recall what it was.

“What, do you want a lift?” The redhead teased again.

“Eh—Why? So you could make fun of me later? No thanks!” Though a lift didn’t sound half bad, Kotaro unwilling thought as he paced forward.

**At the Shrine:**

“Can’t…walk…another…step…Ugh!” The younger fell facedown onto the futon in their room. “I’m neber wearing those sandhals again.” He muffled into the futon.

“I asked if you wanted a lift.” Nanashi reminded before setting the fish bag down and peeling off his yukata.

“You’re going to change?” Kotaro questioned unbelievingly, recovering half his face. He hardly had the strength to move, let alone change into any clothing—plus it seemed unnecessary.

“Of course. I’d rather sleep in something comfortable.” The elder found his usual outfit and draped it on.

“I don’t have the strength to care.” The brunette made himself comfortable under the sheets, still laying on his stomach though.

“I can imagine.” Nanashi scoffed as he made his way to the futon. “Scoot over.” He demanded and then pulled the cover over himself as well when the other did. When he was half into the futon, the younger rolled over to his side so he was facing the other.

“You think Tengfei ever made it back?”

“Haha, I highly doubt that. He’ll probably have his women to keep him company all night.” The redhead joked before turning over and shutting his eyes. “Good night.”

“…Night.” Kotaro murmured back, staring at the other’s back in the candle-lit shrine room. For the most part he didn’t concern himself much on how they slept because in the end, each other’s presence was all that mattered. However, watching the other’s back callously turned to him exuded a cold feeling. ‘ _When did he start caring about such small insignificances?’_ If anything, he could sense himself waking up to a lot of things he’d never paid much attention to. For instance, was Nanashi’s smiling expression always so warm? Did his heart always beat like it did these days? When did he start feeling so pathetic and useless? 

_‘No point busting my skull over rhetorical questions._ ’ Kotaro sighed and instead only inched a bit closer to the other’s heat.

**The Next Morning:**

“Ow…my head. Geez, maybe I shoulda lay low on the sake.” Tengfei rubbed his head before patting his hat and wearing it. He was far from the shrine but was hoping to make it back before breakfast. After all, it was always fun to eat in company. No, the truth was he had already spent more than half of his last earnings on drinks last night. Anymore and he’ll be titled ‘The Broke Samurai.’

“There you are, Sir Lok.” A soldier of the Chinese military greeted him on a horse with a few others right behind him.

“Eh?”

“We were ordered to search the remaining portions of the village that had not been yet scanned.”

“What?”

“The emperor is growing impatient. Excuse me for being blunt but he feels as though you are not taking your task seriously, sir.” The young man responded.

 _‘Just great. Tell me something I don’t know_.’ Tengfei thought with experience. “Hm, the only places left huh?”

“That’s right, according to your report the only places left are the east forest, the antique monument and the shrine.” Lok’s eyes bulged at that last location. ‘ _Busted_.’ “What do you say?”

“Ah…yeah sure, let’s go searchin’.” The elder averted his incredulous gaze and played along. _‘I gotta try to keep ‘em away from the shrine until I can find a way to contact the two an’ warn ‘em.’_

**Ten minutes later:**

“That’s everywhere.” The man in command claimed.

“That was fast.” Tengfei was speechless when he didn’t find the time to devise a plan at all.

“Now, the shrine.”

“Uh, hold up. Ya really think they’ll be dumb enough to hide in a shrine? I mean that’s the most expected place to take shelter.” Tengfei reasoned.

“All the more reason, isn’t there?” The man stated. “Even so, we must check. These are the emperor’s orders.” He said and moved forward.

‘ _Crap_.’ Tengfei gulped and sped up to catch up with them. ‘ _Let’s just hope those two are out_.’

The men made it to the shrine and forced their way in until a few monks came in sight at the first hall of divergence.

“Lo—” The monk was about to utter the other’s name but fortunately was interrupted by the other Chinese men.

“Let us through. We’re in search for someone. Cooperate and no one will get hurt.”

Tengfei moved forward and placed a sturdy hand on one of the monk’s shoulder, sneakily whispering in his ear: “You don’t know me.” He removed himself and announced: “Well, since we’re here anyway—I’ll take the right, ya’ll take the left.”

“Very well. One of us will stay in front here.” The other man obliged and turned towards the left hall of rooms. Lok let out a breath of relief on their compliance and without another minute wasted rushed to Nanashi and Kotaro’s room. He swung the door open and noticed the two still sound asleep. ‘ _These guys…and here I was so worried._ ’ The elder banged the doors shut, causing the samurai to snap an eye and when he shifted the younger moved as well.

“Tengfei…?” Nanashi mouthed lazily.

“Yup, and with yer worst nightmare. Get up, no time for shut-eye anymore.”

“What, what is it?” Kotaro inquired with a grumpy expression, sitting up as well.

“The Chinese are here.” Both of their eyes snapped open at that.

“What?!” The redhead and brunette pair exclaimed at once.

“Keep it down!” Tengfei hissed. “Anyway, you guys needa hide since there’s no way out now.”

“Bastard! We trusted you!” Kotaro accused.

“I’ll answer yer accusations later kid. I’ll lead the dog out from the forest exit.” The Chinese samurai pointed before tweaking the door open and slipping out with Tobimaru, closing the doors shut again.

“Now what??” Kotaro hid the concern on his face but it was quite evident in his voice. Nanashi looked around the room, unless there was a secret passageway, the only other hiding place was the old closet.

“We hide of course—for now.” Things would only get messier if they fought. It would be him against who knows how many…plus it seemed too early for Lok to change sides as well. As long as Lok kept their secret, they had some chance of keeping tabs on the army.

“Hide _where_?” Impatience heavy in the younger’s voice. “How long are we going to hide!”

“Not _now_ , Kotaro.” Nanashi grabbed the other by the arm and assisted him into the closet before climbing in as well. It was dark in there but that was the least of their worries. 

“This suckss.” The teen whined as they were squished into the closet, right on top of one another. “My legs are uncomfortable.”

Nanashi sighed as he listened to the brat complain. “Is this really the time for this?” He scolded but given the situation tried to maintain his cool. The elder hooked two hands under the younger’s arm pits and lifted him forward a bit.

“W—what?” Kotaro faltered for a moment.

“Sit on my lap, and bend your knees. It’ll make more room too.” The samurai instructed, guiding the other on top of his stomach while he was leaning all the way back. Their position was quite odd, not sitting but not laying down either and in between the two narrow walls of the closet.

“Ugh…”

“One more word and I’ll be forced to hand you over.” Nanashi threatened.

“Just try.” Kotaro scowled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love how these two can continue to argue even under such circumstances lol?


	16. Chapter 16

“Geez, just hang in there for a minute, will you.” Nanashi exhaled with a troubled expression, quite annoyed with their mode of hiding himself. He said so and instinctively cupped the back of Kotaro’s skull, pushing his face on to his chest in a soothing way. Kotaro was startled by the gesture at first, but did nothing to resist it and allowed his cheek to lay on the other’s solid build. ‘ _I mean, it doesn’t feel bad so why protest?’_ The brunette shrugged. He could even fall asleep like this and not have to worry about their current dilemma. That sounded like a great idea, causing him to take in the silence from his surroundings and close his eyes. However, a sudden thumping that he did not conceive before snapped his eyes open again.

The teen didn’t remove his head, instead tried to listen again. Dup. Lup. Dup. Lup. It was coming from inside Nanashi’s chest—his heartbeat. ‘ _So calm and steady_.’ The brunette noted, also realizing how sometimes the most taken-for-granted aspects of life exuded the most serenity. For instance, how the other’s chest softly pulsing against his face felt. Without much awareness, Kotaro inevitably nuzzled his face into the other’s body.

The redhead automatically noticed this though and held back a snort. ‘ _Cute_.’ Was the only word circulating his mind as he stared down at the brown head. Not able to stop himself, he slid the hand over the younger’s head down to his back, rubbing circles there. Surprisingly the teen didn’t respond the way he anticipated he would.

Moments passed just like that until their room door creaked open again. Footsteps paced around the room, putting both Kotaro and Nanashi on their guard. Then, a pair of heavy feet halted in front of the closet. Kotaro held his breath—now was not the best time to get caught, especially in a pathetic dead end such as this. Abruptly, the closet doors swung open and light blinded their view for a brief moment.

“What a sneaky place ta hide, ne?” A familiar voice scouted, putting his hands on their hips.

“Tengfei! You bastard!” The brunette immediately let out, hoisting himself from the other’s lap and jumped out.

“Is the coast clear now?” Nanashi followed behind, making sure.

“Yup, _fer now_.” Lok emphasized.

“I can’t believe you led them all the way here! What were you planning!?” Kotaro resumed with his accusations.

“Kotaro—,” The samurai began but was quickly cut off.

“Hey, hey! Watch it shorty—someone ought ta teach ya a thing or two.” Tengfei pointed out. “I didn’ lead them anywhere—they knew this was the only place left ta search.”

“Wait, then that means…” The teen calmed down a bit.

“We need to move soon.” Nanashi finished the sentence.

“But ya guys can rest assure for now since this place is outta suspicion.”

“We still need a plan to take them down!” Kotaro exclaimed. Nanashi and Lok glanced at each other regarding that. He had a point.

* * *

Despite how the day started out, the afternoons were indisputably comforting with the warm sunlight painting the entire lawn and creatures of the garden making a variety of gentle sounds. The brunette sat still, lost in thought while Tobimaru rested in his lap enjoying the other combing his hair with his fingers. Kotaro let out a long slow sigh, before his attention was caught by Tengfei coming in sight, all the while adjusting a stem in his mouth.

“Yo, what’s with that blank expression?” The elder man taunted upon meeting eyes with the teen.

“…”

“Hm? Oh, I get it, ya probably feel bad fer blamin’ me huh?” He grinned.

“What?” That was successful in bringing back the real Kotaro. “Keep dreaming! Though…I admit, I maybe did… jump to conclusions back there…” He averted his eyes while scratching his cheek.

“ _Maybe_?”

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” The teen kindly asked for a change when he saw the other sit into a pretzel next to him on the wooden panel of the corridor that opened to the garden.

“Go ahead.”

“What is love?” The question would’ve thrown Tengfei off his ground if he had been standing.

“ _Wha_?”

“Just answer the question!”

“Mah, mah—I don’t believe it. Did the little man find himself a crush?” Lok began teasing on the spot.

“None of your business! I said answer my damn question!” Kotaro tried his best to hide the warmth rising under his cheeks.

“Geez, how am I supposed to know? I don’t do that kinda stuff.” The Chinese samurai simply stated.

“You’re saying you’ve never fallen in love before?” The brunette prodded.

“…mm… Maybe once…? But that's old history—anyway, who is this little miss that's got ya thinkin?” He sneered again. “But the way ya've been cooped up in this shrine, I would think ya fell for a monk instead…”

“Are you dumb? Of course not! It's neither!”

“Hn? Then who is it?”

“And just why am I obliged to tell you?” The younger scowled, turning his head away. Tengfei observantly swallowed that reaction and thought about it.

“You’re kidding me.”

“W—what?” Kotaro had no reason to stutter but something about the way the elder said that didn’t sound assuring.

“Nah…it couldn’t be _No-name_ , could it?” He tested. The brunette’s entire skin flushed scarlet. ‘ _Yup there was no denying that reaction, any one could see through that_.’

“W—what are you spouting?! How the hell is that possible?” Kotaro concealed his eyes with the bangs of his hair, hoping to convince the other. Tengfei only continued to stare at him, jaw slacked and speechless.

"Why am I not surprised?" He confessed after a pause, seriously shocked with himself for not being surprised by that fact.

Kotaro growled at him in defeat, soon gripping the elder’s clothing and yanking him to his level. “I swear to God, if you say _anything_ —if you _dare_ utter a word… I’m going to make you eat a whole cactus so you'll _never_ be able to talk again.” He threatened mercilessly until the sentence that followed after came across more desperate than intimidating: "You can’t, okay! I mean it!" He begged, eyebrows downturned.

Lok sighed. “I get it. I get it. Why do ya think I'd be interested in spraying it?”

“Hmp, you have no idea. You practically let out everything without even realizing it.” Kotaro muttered.

“Let’s not get carried away now. Yer secret is sealed with me after all.” The elder smirked.

“Bastard…” Tengfei was somewhat enjoying this.

“There you are Lok, I was looking for you.” A voice that belonged to Nanashi vibrated from the other side of the hall. Kotaro impulsively flinched at the mellow voice and turned his gaze towards his samurai. "Kotaro, you're here too?"

“We were jus’ havin’ a nice man to man chat.” Lok chuckled. The redhead raised a brow, suspiciously.

“Really…?” Nanashi had a hard time imagining what that would look like.

“It’s not what you think, don’t listen to this idiot.” Kotaro casually refuted.

“Hey ya know, ya could at least show some respect now.”

“Hah, and why should I?” The teen went back to their normal routine. Unfortunately, Tengfei refused to come up with a comeback to that.

 _'These two get along really well, don’t they?_ ' Nanashi introspected.

“What did ja wanna talk about?”

“I was thinking we could devise some sort of plan to take care of the Chinese… we might need to rely on some external forces though…” The samurai answered.

“Good call, anyone in mind?”

“Not really…I hate to get the men of this village involved in this.”

“But it can’t be helped, can it?” Lok suggested.

“…let’s still try to solve this our own way somehow…" Nanashi’s amber eyes subconsciously trailed to another pair of eyes quietly watching their conversation. While he was talking to Lok, he noticed the younger sitting submissively, leaning his chin on the dog's head, as he continued to stare at them with an unreadable expression on his face. Despite the fact that Nanashi was staring directly back at him, Kotaro didn’t seem to shift at all, almost as if he was lost in a daze. _'This is very much unlike him. To be sitting there, watching them like an invisible presence and not engaging/participating_.'

"Kotaro? What is it?" The redhead questioned. The brunette apparently snapped back to reality as his gaze refocused on the elder. He noticed himself getting carried away like that and immediately turned a shade of red.

"Uhm—my bad, I just remembered I got something to do." The younger quickly ducked his face with his hair and trotted away, carrying the dog in his arms. Nanashi couldn’t control the gesture, so only stared after him scratching his nape in bewilderment.

“What’s up?” Lok realized when the other was distracted.

“Hm? I don’t know…I mean he's been really elusive these days.” Nanashi admitted, looking back in Kotaro’s direction. “Do you think it's because of this whole business with the Chinese army all over again?” Tengfei wanted to lend a word or two but recalled his promise with the teen and helplessly replied:

“I wonder.”

“Okay, so how many people did you say there were?” The redhead asked, assessing the bits of information they had.

“Around 70…maybe more…hm…”

“Do you ever pay attention to anything?” Nanashi deadpanned.

“Ain’t nobody got time for that.”

“Whatever. Now how do we take down that many people—our goal is really only the Emperor. Eliminate the head and the rest crumbles.”

“But infiltrating would be a terrible idea. The men there are well-guarded, believe me. There’s no way ya could just go in, do yer job and come out—even if I help.” Tengfei elucidated.

“That should be obvious. Having them gather in a place would work much better…but then the concern is: how to encounter that many soldiers…” The samurai thought out loud, a pause introducing itself. A breeze of warm wind passing by in the process, grazing their skins.

“Or we don’t.” Lok smirked in his direction with a possible plan under hand.

* * *

‘ _Aw crap! What was I thinking?! I needed to stay there to help them devise a strategy—and I just left! Urgh!’_ Kotaro was regretting it already, punching the futon. But at the same time, he didn’t have the courage to go back.

‘ _This is definitely an intricate feeling…it’s l—lo—love…and towards none other than Nanashi…_ ’ The brunette couldn’t take it. He was the only one in their room, and hoisted the pillow from the futon, smacking it on his face. He was amazed how out of the ultimate blue—his heartbeat could be pounding against his chest as if he had been racing and how the room seemed to ascend in temperature to the point he could imagine his face completely flushed.

‘ _But I can’t tell him…how do I hide it from him?’_ Kotaro didn’t have a sundial but he was affirmative that 20 minutes had passed sitting listlessly like that. Albeit one wouldn’t call it ‘listless’ if they considered the profound fantasies (entirely pure) that automatically brewed in his mind upon his new defined feelings.

The door to his room was already open and in no time a silhouette appeared in the door frame. ‘ _Huh_?’ Kotaro involuntarily glanced at it. It was Nanashi.

“Look at that, you don’t seem to be doing anything special—don’t tell me that was just an excuse to get away?” Nanashi ridiculed, entering the room and shedding more light on to Kotaro. The brunette looked up at him, a new look in his eyes yet the same face as ever. The redhead froze, taking in that novel expression for the first time. The feeling itself was indescribable but there was something dangerously seductive about that expression. ‘ _Did he imagine it_?’ The samurai second-guessed himself. “Eh, when did you learn to make a face like that?” Nanashi let the words relentlessly escape his tongue, looking a bit more somber now.

The teen blinked once. “Huh? What kind of face?” He immediately panicked clapping his palms on his face. “I’m not making any face! I think your eye sight’s slowly getting bad.” Kotaro che’d.

The elder shrugged the uncomfortable feeling away. “Listen to yourself, how’s that even possible—I’m totally young yet.” He played along.

“Please~ you act like an old man _sometimes.”_ Kotaro retorted, secretly enjoying at the other’s reaction. ‘ _Weird. He wasn’t expecting them to act so casually. But then again, this was all one-sided on his part—no duh, Nanashi would act the same_.’

“At least that’s better than being a _kid_ , the _entire_ time.” The redhead scoffed, not minding their bickering either. There it was, the younger’s hot button which had now been smashed.

“Dammit Nanashi! You’re deaf too now! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” The brunette straight out argued now. He was irritated, always would be if someone gave him less credit or underestimated him. However, he recognized another layer to his agitation. In the past, being called a ‘kid’ angered him because it meant incompetence and forever dependence. While those values still held a place, now something along the lines of dismissing and substandard were insinuated in his mind as well. And he despised it even more. He could feel the word laughing at him for never being able to reach Nanashi’s level or become acknowledged by him. _If it stayed that way, then his feelings would never reach the other._

That thought had its own consequences. ‘ _God this feeling sucks_. _Couldn’t he go back to the old times?_ ’

“I’m not kid, I’ll prove it to you—just you wait!” Kotaro vowed.

“Oh?” The elder was impressed by his futile determination. 

* * *

“Then I’m off. Remember the plan, No-name. We’ll initiate it first thing tomorrow.” Tengfei tipped his straw hat before he left for the evening.

“You guys think it’s going to work?” Kotaro mouthed, standing beside the elder.

“Let’s hope. It’s all or nothing—this might be the only chance we get.”

The brunette swallowed hard. The last two encounters with the Chinese hadn’t been the most friendliest ones so he could only hope that this one wasn’t going to be so gruesome or bloody. “As long as we make it back in one piece…”

“Haha, if that’s possible. We got pretty lucky last time, didn’t we?” Nanashi spoke as if it was just yesterday they flee from the hands of the dynasty. 

“That was all thanks to my token wasn’t it. That thing I gave you—see, goodwill at its best.” The teen raised his chin high.

“Just like a boss.” The redhead shook his head. “Then, maybe you ought to give me something again this time to work like a charm instead.” The samurai smiled, ruffling the shorter’s hair. The younger didn’t anticipate to hear him say something like that at all. In fact, he actually gave the idea a piece of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotaro finally acknowledged his feelings! Haha, no pressure, I mean it only took—what—16 chapters to get there…and who knows how many more to confess…ha ha… 
> 
> On another note, I really enjoyed writing about the ‘kid’ scene—How that word suddenly had a dual meaning to it and elicited new feelings in the younger. Weird, does love really change your perspective of the world? (or at least some parts of it)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote for these two: “I wanna testify, scream in the holy light: you bring me back to life and it's all in the name of love.” –In the Name of Love by Matrin Garrix & Bebe Rexha

_“Or we don't.” Lok smirked in Nanashi’s direction with a possible plan up his sleeve._

_“What?” Nanashi wasn't in the mood to be playing around._

_“It's simple actually. We don't have to fight all of ‘em. We’re gonna play like shogi.”_

_“That's it, I'm done here.” The raven haired was about to turn on his heels._

_“Aw come on! Now hold it—at least hear yer brother out. Tell me, what happens when ya capture the king in shogi?”_

_“You obviously lose the game.”_

_“’Zactly. If we take down the emperor, the rest of the team crumbles as well.” Lol pointed out. “We need ta isolate their king and attack.”_

_“And how do you suggest we do that?”_

_“I can call the men ta gather in that abandoned place we once fought as a misdirection, but give the emperor the right location to meet us. That way we’re only fightin the lord and any men that’ll tag along him for safety.”_

_“While the rest of them would be falsely waiting for your arrival in another location…” The younger man finished. The idea appeared to be probable._

_“Oh, and I’ll let ya take care of the big guy. Of course, if I did everythin’, that’d be no fun, ne?” Nanashi only shook his head. ‘Seriously this guy.’ So, that was the plan._

* * *

‘ _Hm…what could I give him…what exactly…’_ Kotaro paced around the room later that evening, thinking desperately regarding Nanashi’s request. ‘ _Man! I have absolutely nothing on me!_ ’ He resolved devastated before an inevitable sigh escaped his lips. He glimpsed at Tobimaru who was already asleep, curled up in a corner of the room. The room itself was lit by a candle lamp. Arbitrarily, he eyed himself top to bottom, scanning his hands and neck for something he could offer. It wasn't going to save the other’s life like it did last time, but this time he simply _wanted_ Nanashi to hold something that belonged to him. The feeling was enticing. ‘ _Ah_!’ The brunette realized a possible item when he brushed his finger across his neck. ‘ _His red tie_!’ Instantly, the younger began poking the knot of it on the lateral side of his neck.

That was when he heard the door open and close.

“I told the monks we’d be out tomorrow.” Nanashi informed, walking past him to sit against the wall on top of the futon. The elder closed his eyes in thought, head leaning back. ‘… _I feel like I'm forgetting something…_ ’ He reopened his eyes when he sensed Kotaro’s footsteps stop in front of him, the brunette kneeling down so that they were eye to eye. “What's up?”

“Hey, um, you wanted something— right? This is all I have so…” Kotaro timidly spoke, quickly reaching for his own neck and pulling off his red strap. Clutching the other’s wrist, he began tying it around the samurai’s right wrist, without looking up even once. Nanashi just watched in silence at his unusual show of affection.

“You really took me seriously back there, heh.” The raven haired scoffed at the teen, evoking him to look up with a flustered expression. “Thanks.”

"W-whatever, it's nothing.” Kotaro averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck, bashfully.

‘ _Cute_.’ Nanashi amused, enjoying at the other’s reaction as always. His smile faded unconsciously as he lost himself in those faint pink cheeks, waving bush of chocolate brown hair and that bronze metallic ring which the teen always wore on one batch of long hair— Suddenly a realization hit him, as he broke his daze. “Ah, I totally forgot!”

“Huh? About what?” Kotaro turned his attention towards him again as he saw the ronin rummage through his pockets. At last, the elder revealed a simple patterned folded cloth in the palm of his hand. “I got this from the festival yesterday—I can't believe I forgot all about it.” Now the younger was super curious.

“What is it? For who?” The brunette rocked himself closer with the help of his arms.

Nanashi slowly unwrapped the folding and exhibited a shiny golden ring-like—very similar to the one Kotaro had on his hair, except with a glossy/reflective palm leaf design around it. “For you obviously. I don't remember wearing this kind of stuff.”

“What? Why—?” The teen was completely taken aback. ‘ _How was he supposed to react?_ ’

“No reason, I just saw it and felt like getting it.” The raven haired shrugged a shoulder. “Well, what are you waiting for— take it.” The brunette wordlessly glanced at him once before staring back at the accessory in his hand. Normally Kotaro’s response would have been: ‘ _Hah? What's up with that? Since when did you decide to start acting considerate? Or let me guess you're probably doing this for something in return—are you sure this isn't some kind of trick…?_ ’ As much as he wanted to spout those words and hide the thrill fluttering in his chest, he couldn't bring himself even close to uttering those words.

Submissively, the younger scooped the object up from the cloth and looked at it some more in his own hands. ‘ _Crap, his heart was beating again._ ’ However, this time it didn't hurt as much as it did in the past. Before, his heart pounding relentlessly against his chest would give him a discomforting feeling but now his darting heartbeat flattered him. His lips stretched into a secret smile.

“Aren't you going to wear it—or let me guess, the design is kinda girlish, isn't it—” Nanashi frowned at his gaudy pick until the younger cut him off, extending the ring back to the elder.

“You, put it on….” Kotaro demanded hoping his blush wasn't evident.

“Why—”

“I put my thing on you so shouldn't you do the same??” The younger urged.

“Your logic sometimes, I swear. Fine, whatever you say, boss.” Kotaro smiled at that. He always loved that nickname. He patiently waited as the raven haired dragged the current alloy down his silky brown hair with his fingers and then clipped the new one in its place. The shiny golden accentuated well with his dark hair but that was probably the point. “Not bad, I knew it would look majestic.” Nanashi smirked brushing a few of the teen’s hair a side. “What should we do with your old one?” He returned the old one to the other.

“I'll keep it. It was once my mother’s after all—at least that's why my dad gave it to me.”

“Eh?! Was it okay to remove it then—you should've told me…”

“No, it's okay.” Kotaro confidently answered. “I want to wear this one instead.” He grazed his fingers over the new one that Nanashi gifted him. Nanashi was the one who was with him longer than his parents ever were, and right now he was also the one he loved more.

 _‘It’s a bit fancy looking but it’ll do.’_ The teen thought, imagining how it would be looking on him about now. _‘…I want to tell him how I feel…but…how would he respond?_ ’ Despite knowing the elder so well, Kotaro still couldn't guess how Nanashi would take the news. He would most likely disregard the matter and call him a ‘kid’ again.

“Anyhow, I’m about to call it a night—we have a big day ahead of us.” Nanashi crawled into the futon, tone a bit wary as he thought about encountering the Chinese once again. At least this time around their main right hand man was on their side unlike the blond man from last time –who also ended up ditching the dynasty in the end. 

“Uh…” Kotaro didn't want them to sleep yet. Apparently, he still had a confession to make. ‘ _Oh well, he could always tell him some other time, right? It's not like they were going to be separated or anything._ ’ He concluded.

**The Next Morning:**

“Rise and shine!” Tengfei banged open the main couple’s door.

“Geez, do you have to be so loud early in the morning? Damn.” Nanashi stretched, half-awake already. His eyes took in the early morning light that peered from the door. Judging from the shades of the sky, it seemed a bit earlier than they had agreed to meet up.

“Is the princess still asleep?” Lok stepped closer and peeked over to get a glimpse of the younger’s face who was curled up towards the samurai.

“Mm…shut up…” Kotaro attempted to pull the cover over his ears.

“Haha, let ‘im sleep, we’ll just have ta go without ‘im.” Tengfei announced. The brunette immediately sat up, wide awake.

“Just try! I'm going too! But…can we have breakfast first?”

“No duh!” Lok ruffled his hair brutally. Nanashi made his way out of the room, leaving those two loud ones to themselves. ‘ _Would it be a good idea to let Kotaro tag along with them?’_ Somehow, he didn't like that concept. ‘ _The teen didn't know any significant sword fighting so it’d only be dangerous to him.’_ He mused while he went to wash his face with the cold water from the well that the shrine had. Greeting any monk that passed by with the nod of a head, the ronin made it back to their chambers. When he came back he saw Tengfei seated in the middle of the room and Kotaro bringing in a tray of food which he placed in between them. Nanashi decided to join the two, sitting down as well and offering his gratitude once before lifting his chopsticks. 

* * *

“Hey you just drank from my cup!” Kotaro accused Tengfei.

“Eh? What proof ya got? That's my cup.”

“Your cup’s right there, you blind old man!” The brunette pointed to the elder’s other side.

“Oops.” Lok replied sheepishly. In the meantime, Nanashi finished his meal and piled up the empty bowls.

“Now how am I supposed to drink?” Kotaro scowled. “Nanashi, gimme your cup.”

“Aren't you guys done yet?” The raven haired sighed, surrendering the used cup to him.

“And aren't ya mature?” The Chinese samurai put the last bit of food in his mouth. Kotaro abruptly began laughing.

“Mature? You haven't seen him eat with me. He always takes my food without even asking—just because I didn't eat it fast enough—”

“What was that?” Nanashi shot a glare shutting the younger up. “If you have time to talk maybe we really should leave already.”

“What? H-hey, no fair—you can't get mad at something I say—”

“Well then, let’s move. They ought to be arriving anytime.” Tengfei stood up, patting his clothes once and wearing his hat.

“Mn!” Kotaro chugged down a cup of water before rising as well.

“Wait.” Both Tengfei and the brunette turned to the raven-haired. “Tengfei and I will take care of the emperor and any close men that accompany him but what exactly will Kotaro do?”

“Huh? I'll help, of course—or are you suggesting I stay back?” The brunette frowned.

“It'll only be risky to take you along.” Nanashi deadpanned.

“What the? Are you serious? I don't care! You're not leaving me behind!”

“Okay okay, this ain't the battlefield we’re supposed to be fighting on, people. Don't get mad princess, I have the perfect job fer ya.” Lok smacked a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“You do?” Both Nanashi and Kotaro asked in unison.

* * *

“I'm going to kill him when I see him again.” The brunette vowed as he carried out the ‘mission’ Tengfei assigned him. ‘ _Seriously?! Keep watch—that's it?_ ’ The younger was currently crouched inside a barrel with Tobimaru, keeping a sharp eye on the army of Chinese warriors who stood aligned on the field via a tiny hole. There were about fifty soldiers or more, some on horses while others had their swords positioned for a fight. His job was to assure they stayed in this area long enough for them to get rid of the emperor. Didn’t sound that difficult, right?

**On the Flip Side:**

“I can take down the few men that’ll follow and ya can have fun with the boss.” Tengfei joked as they waited for the plan to set in motion. Moreover, they had plenty of time until the emperor arrived until they were taken by surprise from behind.

“Tengfei Lok?” A rough voice called out from a distance. The samurai turned around to be standing face to face with the king, and five other men.

“Whoops, looks like we got caught, nana-chan.” Lok pretended to sound terrified. His partner frowned at that girlish nickname. ‘ _Didn’t expect them ta drop by so soon—meh.’_

“You! How dare you! What is the meaning of this?!” The lord raged in anger upon the other’s conspicuous deceit. The traitor smirked, taking slow strides to them and in a split second swung his blade at one of the men standing beside their ruler. His movement was so quick, that in one instant the man was standing and the next the man’s head fell off—blood spraying in showers everywhere.

“It's exactly as ya see it, _my lord._ ’ The enemy stood speechlessly until the other four men drew their swords as well and charged at him in fury. Tengfei took the opportunity to introduce his second sword and dodged them in time.

“Curse you, you'll pay for this!” The emperor pulled out his modern gun (for that time) and aimed towards Lok who was entirely occupied by his ex-comrades now.

However, before he could shoot, Nanashi sliced off the front portion of the rifle. “I believe your grudge is against me, isn't it?”

“You… of course—the samurai that murdered my brother!” He decided to grace the samurai with his presence instead, saving the time to devise a punishment for his betrayer for later. Since his gun had lost his use, he used it as a rod instead, swinging it at Nanashi longitudinally. The red head swiftly moved away, hand solidly gripping on to the sheath of his sword but not intending to draw it yet. “Don't worry, I’ll make sure you'll pay dearly too!”

‘ _All talk_.’ Nanashi mentally rolled his eyes. “You're the one that captured Kotaro, weren't you?”

“ _Who_?”

‘ _Like hell he’d remember the name_.’ The recall of how bloody the teen was when he picked him up and how traumatized the brunette felt afterwards automatically flashed through his mind. The thoughts bitterly induced a fire in him— which wasn't so bad since those emotions could fuel him to draw his sword and finish this without regret.

“You're going down.” The samurai glared, eyes piercing and gaze unwavering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fight has begun. Look at that, Kotaro may not be having the most fun, but at least he got himself a role somewhere in their mission haha


	18. Chapter 18

‘ _Looks like they’re all here…I wonder how long they’ll wait in false hope for Tengfei before they decide to turn back._ ’ Kotaro thought from inside a barrel with Tobimaru. He watched all the men wait patiently in organized rows for their commander. 

“How long is he planning to take? Where is he?” One of the soldiers asked.

“Hm…he is kind of late…hey you! Go back to the castle and check.” Another man ordered.

‘ _Uh oh.’_ The brunette fretted. He needed a distraction. ‘ _Just great, how was he supposed to carry out that_.’ In the midst of his attempts to devise a plan, he ended up fidgeting so much that he threw himself off balance. The barrel fell over, rolling to the side as Tobimaru gratefully jumped out, exposing their hideout. The men immediately whipped their head toward the rustling that came from a distance. ‘ _Well, that could be considered a diversion_.’ Kotaro quickly crawled out and hid behind a bush, shushing the dog. Luckily the barrel was closer to the forest side so they were able to conceal themselves there. 

The teen took the chance to collect a few branches and rocks to aim at them in case.

“What was that?” A man questioned. He had the desire to walk towards the forest and check but was vetoed by the other men planning to leave the place. Upon noticing that, Kotaro instantly created more rustling sounds that drew their attention back to the bushes.

“Who’s there?” The soldiers cautiously inquired. The younger didn’t answer and waited for one of the men to come close, close enough to stab him with a branch.

“Ow! What the!” The man was hardly injured but cursed at the teen he couldn’t perceive. Kotaro ran sideways, changing his location hence making it a game of tag. At least that would provide some hindrance. Now he could just hope Nanashi and Tengfei would successfully complete the task at their end.

**Speaking of which…**

Nanashi collided his sword many times with the emperor’s useless rifle, which was being used as a weapon. Meanwhile Lok enjoyed battling his ex-comrades, charging and dodging all at once.

“Why do you go so far?” The emperor mouthed.

“I should be the one asking that.” Nanashi brushed it away apathetically.

“Hmph, fool. You’ll pay.”

The samurai frowned, blood rushing to his brain causing a tentative agitation at his foe’s words. _‘Again, the words that he ought to be uttering._ ’ Unlike Tengfei, Nanashi didn’t like playing around and learned to never take the sword lightly, thus he decided to conclude this fight already. The red head attacked without a moment gone to waste and knocked off the gun from his hands. Taking advantage of the other’s vulnerability, he sliced off an arm. The lord collapsed to the ground groaning in pain as the blood flowed endlessly.

“Why do I go so far? I’m going to protect the ones I love.” Nanashi claimed, marching closer and positioning his sword at the man’s neck.

“Bullshi—” The redhead stole his chance to finish and slit his throat. He didn’t know when he began holding his breath but at last he let it all out. The fight wasn’t intense—it would seem that the emperor was spoiled his entire life but that was beneficial for him. However, yielding a sword and taking a life was by no means an affluent task for him. Nanashi stared at the crimson stained corpse as it gradually ceased moving.

“Looks like ya’re done—a little help here maybe?” Tengfei intruded on his silent moment, still sparring with two soldiers left.

“You wanted to have _fun_ , right?”

“Suit yourself, it’ll take longer then,” Lok replied.

Nanashi heaved a harmless sigh. He was done killing people for the day.

* * *

Kotaro ran as fast as he could with Tobimaru, glancing past his shoulder from time to time to notice the soldiers chasing after him. He held on to a few rocks that he would shoot right at their foreheads to falter their speed. It was lame and childish but if it worked, it worked.

“Way to go, Tobimaru.” He cheered when the dog offered to help. Similarly, the trees of the forest were already helping him stall for time as he zig-zagged through them. As the teen ran past the trees, he inevitably came to an abrupt stop when he didn’t realize there was a steep cliff just ahead of the last few branches.

 _‘That was close_.’ Kotaro breathed in relief as he eyed the cliff which wasn’t literally a cliff, but a downhill slope to the ocean. However, the height and the bumps of calcium carbonate and rocks made it no less than a make-believe cliff. In other words, the brunette needed to shift gears.

“Over there! Get him!” A rough voice shouted from a distance.

“Hmph.” The teen stuck out his tongue and motioned for Tobimaru to follow him back into the forest, running along the edge. Even so, he wasn’t expecting one of the men to shoot an arrow his way. Fortunately for him the arrow ended up striking the tree trunk instead when he zoomed behind it. At the same time, the younger noticed another one aimed towards his dog and involuntarily jumped in front of Tobimaru, who was closer to the edge. “Tobimaru!” Kotaro rolled over and encompassed the dog in his arms but that gesture altered his rotational momentum, causing him to fall off the cliff.

The teen’s eyes widened as his body detected no land beneath it and a continuous descending motion. His stomach jumped when he registered that he had just fallen off. ‘ _Crap, was he simply going to die like this? With no one knowing, no going back or no knowledge if the mission was a success?_ ’ Suddenly he felt betrayed and the last thing that hit him hard was the fact that he wasn’t able to convey his feelings the entire time he was with Nanashi. In that moment, it felt like all those years they spent together was such a short time as it flashed before his eyes. Kotaro tightened his grip around Tobimaru while he waited for the pain to strike him, which it did when his back slammed against the rocky hill multiple time while they tumbled down into the water. ‘ _Miraculously, if he made it out of this alive, he was going to confess his feelings to the other no matter the consequences_.’ He swore before crashing into the waves.

The soldiers peered over the edge for any sights of the boy but saw none. Resolving that he couldn’t have survived that fall, they turned back and decided to return to the main house. 

* * *

“Ah, that felt refreshing~” Lok stretched his arms while he and Nanashi walked to the area they assigned Kotaro.

“Refreshing, he says.” Nanashi shook his head. At least one of them had fun. “Hm, no one’s here?” They entered a deserted riled up place. Looking around, they noticed the barrel over turned.

“Maybe he left already?” Tengfei suggested.

“Maybe…but I would think he would wait for us, no?” The redhead responded skeptically.

“Who knows. The soldiers probably left early so the kid decided to go back to the shrine.”

“Yeah…” Nanashi trailed off pondering if that was indeed the case but nonetheless followed the other back to the shrine.

* * *

“Welcome back Nanashi-san, Lok-san. It’s a relief to see you men have made it back safely. Please go to the main room to get your injuries treated at once.” The monks welcomed at the foot of the hall.

“Yes, we will…by the way, did Kotaro make it back?” Nanashi inquired.

“Kotaro-kun? No, I don’t believe so.” The monk looked at his fellow in question. The elder knitted his eyebrows unconsciously. Somehow, he wasn’t getting a comfortable feeling in his gut upon hearing that.

“I’ll be right back.” The red head turned on his heels.

“But Nanashi-san, you should get your wounds aided before you leave.”

“This is nothing.” Nanashi declared as he marched off.

“Let ‘im go. But hey, can I get my cuts taken care of?” Lok insisted.

“Of course, please come this way.” The monk led him to the main room.

* * *

“Almost there, Tobimaru—just hold on…a bit…urg…longer.” Kotaro couldn’t tell if he was consoling the dog on his shoulders or himself. Climbing a hill with a sprained ankle and an agonizing body wasn’t a piece of cake. He was almost near the top, though it only took him an entire afternoon to get there. The sun was inconsiderably lowering into the horizon, turning the sky a dark shade every time it descended by a fraction. When he got close to the top, Tobimaru automatically hopped on to the higher ground, waiting and cheering on Kotaro to do the same. With a bit of help from Tobimaru tugging on his sleeve, the teen managed to push himself up and rolled over on the grassy ground, landing on his back. “Hagh~” The brunette panted as he lay on the floor, the tree branches swaying above him as the atmosphere became cooler. 

“I wonder if they’re done yet.” He thought out loud. Even if they were he had no idea. It was no time to rest yet—he had to go back to the designated location and confirm. Carefully checking his surroundings, the teen hurried out of the forest and passed the large abandoned area until he reached the streets of the town. Instead of utilizing the busy streets he walked on the narrower path right behind a row of stores to conceal his torn appearance. Unbeknownst to him, Nanashi also happened to pass a certain row of wooden stalls in the opposite direction…

Nanashi traveled to the main room of the shrine once he arrived and swung open both doors. “Still not back yet?”

“Nope.” Lok shook his head as the monk finished wrapping a bandage on him.

 _‘No way…_ ’ 

On the other hand, Kotaro stood before a wrecked empty space, flanked by a corpse here and there. He didn’t recognize most of them excluding one, which belonged to the emperor. _‘So, the emperor was dead…they did it…but where were Nanashi and Tengfei—were they alright then?_ ’ He couldn’t say for sure and could only pray they made it out alive too. Without a second thought, he rushed back in the shrine despite his foot screaming otherwise.

“Sit down, you’re bleeding. Let us treat that.” The monk urged. Nanashi wanted to resist but gave in and concluded it was best if he could restore some strength first. As instructed, the redhead removed his shirt so that the monk could rub ointment on his cuts and bruises.

Kotaro staggered beyond the shrine gates, stealing a glimpse at Tobimaru who also seemed tired by the endless journey. The only ones to greet him back to the shrine were the faint stars twinkling in the sky above him while the night sky was taking over.

“Kotaro-kun!” A student monk ran up to him as if he had been waiting for him to return this entire time. “Thank goodness you’re back—Nanashi-san was worried!”

 _‘Did he say Nanashi?_ ’ “Where?!” Kotaro exclaimed immediately. Hardly listening to the rest of the young monk’s story, the teen dashed to the assigned room, heart pounding against his chest along the way as he slammed the doors opened. All of them turned to encounter a huffing brunette.

“Yo kid!” Tengfei called out first.

“Kotaro?” Nanashi, who was also seated on the floor with his upper body exposed, mouthed in shock. Kotaro swallowed hard and dragged his feet in the elder’s direction’s, ultimately throwing himself on to the redhead without warning. “Whoa—” Nanashi nearly fell backwards an angle but prevented further action by nailing a hand on the floor. “Where were—”

“Idiot!” The younger shouted while he wrapped his arms very tightly around the elder’s neck and hopped his voice wasn’t shaky. “What took you so long?!”

It took a brief while but Nanashi was able to find his smile again and hugged him back. "Are you sure you weren’t just missing me?" He mocked as usual. However, this time Kotaro defied from the usual. No doubt, he did miss his samurai and he had realized that a while back.

Thus, he quietly muttered "…so, what if I did…" Which caught Nanashi off guard. The redhead had the urge to move him slightly back to catch a glimpse of the younger’s face, cupping a hand on his cheek.

"Eh what's this, if you keep acting that honest, I won’t have a comeback."

Kotaro just averted his eyes, a bit embarrassed as he lay his own hand over the other's larger warmer one. In fact, he had the audacity to bring the other large hand and put it on his other cheek in the same fashion. Now both of Nanashi's hands held his face while Kotaro's smaller ones rested over them, dark eyes looking anywhere but his face.

The elder didn’t mind the gesture at all. As a matter of fact, he loved it. Nanashi and Kotaro had a bond, and always would. It was this type of small happiness that blossomed from way back—which could never be replaced where Kotaro and Tobimaru were a part of it. Just like that, in the heat of the moment, the redhead inched his face forward, enough for their forwards to bump into each other. "I'm back." The samurai uttered.

" …welcome back." The younger replied, both of their eyes looking at the floor underneath them due to their foreheads being glued together.

“Hey, don’t I get a hug??” A third voice intervened. Both of them turned their attention to Tengfei, realizing for a second that they forgot all about their surroundings, causing them to laugh. “Eh? What’s so funny?”

Eventually the older man crawled over to them and locked his strong arms around both. " Hehe, job well done boys. Ya can finally live in peace."

“Isn’t that nice of you to say.” Nanashi smirked his way before his eyes trailed to Kotaro again. “By the way, why do you have so many scratches?"

"Yer bleeding?" Tengfei noticed the younger’s bleeding back and torn clothing as well.

“Oh this…I kinda tried to stall them …but ended up getting sidetracked a bit…" He avoided admitting the fall.

“…unbelievable. I knew you’d try something like that. You’re just lucky you escaped in one piece. Did you get hurt anywhere else?”

“Just my back…and maybe my ankle.”

“Haha, ya turned out to be a sturdy one!” Lok slapped his shoulder powerfully out of habit. Kotaro instantly flinched in pain.

"Ow…you…"

“Are you retarded?” Nanashi glared at the Chinese samurai.

“Sorry sorry, bad habit…”

“Anyhow, let’s get you fixed. Undress, so I can see if you have any serious injuries on your back." The redhead ordered. Kotaro hesitated for a moment and Tengfei saw through him immediately.

“Pfft.” Lok couldn’t manage to hold back a chuckle.

“W-what are you laughing at?!” The teen clearly knew what was going on in his mind but apparently Nanashi had no idea. At that moment, a monk also entered with a fresh set of wrapping cloth and bandages.

“Um, would you have some more ointment for Kotaro’s back?” Nanashi asked the monk.

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” With that, the monk set down the materials and exited again.

“Ah~ What a day! Well then boys, I’m headin out.” Tengfei stood up and stretched.

“Back to the dynasty?” The samurai curiously asked.

“Huh? No! I’m just headin out to sleep in one of the rooms here.”

“I see…” Nanashi felt stupid for asking. “Good night then.”

“Nighty.” Tengfei winked at the brunette, who shuddered in disgust. The redhead didn’t miss that and observed Kotaro’s reaction. ‘ _What’s up with these two?_ ’ He couldn’t help but wonder.


	19. Chapter 19

“Nighty.” Tengfei winked at the brunette, who shuddered in disgust. The redhead didn’t miss that and observed Kotaro’s reaction. ‘ _What’s up with these two?_ ’ He couldn’t help but wonder.

“What are you waiting for—turn around and let me see those wounds.” Nanashi immediately instructed. The brunette finally obliged, slipping his yukata below with lean shoulders and exposing his scratched and bruised back.

“Yup, lucky. There are only bruises and some cuts."

“That’s refreshing to hear—It still hurt like a ton though." Kotaro complained. The redhead mindlessly stared at the patterns of blue and red that contrasted on the fair skin, instinctively brushing a finger over one of them. “W-what?” The younger found himself to be conscious of the sudden action.

“Hm? Nothing." Nanashi realized he had done that without thinking and questioned the other’s tone. "What's up, you’re jumpy. It's all over now. You can relax."

“I know…" Kotaro slouched. The monk reentered with a leaf palate carrying ointment.

“Here is the ointment.”

“Thank you.” Nanashi appreciated.

“Would you like to rest Nanashi-san? I can apply the ointment on the younger’s back.” The monk offered seeing the samurai was band-aided and in need of rest himself.

“No, it’s alright, I'll do it.” The redhead reassured and allowed the monk to leave. He took two fingers full of the paste and carefully brought it up to one side of Kotaro’s cuts, rubbing it over and waiting for the other to begin whining. 

While the teen twitched, and held back a couple of curses, he was rather enjoying the soothing feeling of the elder’s gentle hands even if they were stinging the flesh. _'Ah, he was beginning to feel sleepy too._ ’ The teen noted. Now with it all, officially over, he felt all the weight fall off his shoulders. _‘…to think it was carrying on since last year…_ ' Kotaro didn’t sense when his head began diving forward in jerky motions. 

“Huh? Kotaro?" Nanashi pondered whether it was his imagination but probed his face towards him in time to catch the teen complying in the forward direction. “Whoa, hey—" The redhead gripped him by the shoulders keeping the teen sitting up and not crashing face forward on the floor.

“Ugh, so sleepy…” Was all the younger could usher before dozing off. ‘ _Not good, I promised to confess…’_

“I get it but you’re not the only—kid?" Kotaro was fast asleep. _'You’re kidding_ _me_.' Nanashi deadpanned with a frown. ‘ _This brat…_ ’ His repulse was interrupted by another monk entering the chambers.

“Is everything alright?” The monk questioned as he fixed his sutras on the upper shelf of the room.

“It looks like he passed out, would you mind if we crashed here for the night?” Nanashi asked, admitting that he had no willing strength to carry on to their room. 

“I guess that’s manageable, Shall I bring a futon?”

“No, it’s alright, just a blanket’ll be enough.” The elder personally didn’t want to trouble the monks any further than they already had. Now that the Chinese were out of the picture, they should probably plan on moving back home sometime—that is if it wasn’t obliterated by the Chinese army.

“There are some extra blankets right here.” The monk motioned to the lower shelf on the wall and pulled out one. “Here you are.”

“That’ll do just fine. Appreciate it.” He bowed his head by a small fraction and lay Kotaro on to the mat they were sitting on. Without much consideration of their dirty and torn clothes, he lowered himself right next to the teen and draped the sheets over their shoulders. Just the idea of sleep itself, was rewarding both his mind and soul.

**The Next Morning**

Kotaro opened his eyes first and stretched to the best of his ability, hitting a few sore spots while he was at it. Not spontaneously recognizing the ceiling and layout of the room, he turned his face to the other sleeping member beside him. _‘Huh…ah! I fell asleep last night! How embarrassing man… I also didn’t get a chance to confess—way to go Kotaro!'_ He condemned himself with inner fury until he saw how close Nanashi’s face was to his. That realization alone caused his heart to arbitrarily skip a beat.

 _'Nanashi… he looks tired.'_ The younger automatically traced the stressful circles under the other’s eyes. He continued to bluntly gaze at the others not too long eye lashes and sun-kissed skin. Then, at his permanent scar, lifted nose and finally those flat lips. Hesitantly, he allowed his finger to crawl down towards those lips, and poked at them. The brunette held back a mock at how unexpectedly firm they were. He kind of imagined them to be more on the rough spectrum, but they _were_ lips after all. The teen kept nudging the pair for the sheer joy of it until the elder’s face stirred a bit, causing him to retrieve his fingers in heartbeat of a second.

Kotaro remained completely stone still until Nanashi’s face relaxed again in NREM sleep. However, they were still so close, strands of the other’s raven hair curled over his brown locks on the pillow. The teen couldn’t help himself—there was too much curiosity and 'urge' that pushed him even closer to his love’s face. Humanity was indeed greedy, never able to stop at any given limit—but why stop when there was room to acquire more? With those thoughts circulating the background, the younger scrumptiously angled his head below the elder’s nose just enough to brush their lips together. The epithelial layers barely touched, yet the gesture was already releasing swarms of butterflies in his stomach.

 _'Was he going to kiss Nanashi so mischievously? Well, not that kissing was such a big deal. I'd secretly caught a couple do it once and since it was between_ _a man and woman, it had to be an act of love…but could it work for them too?'_ That’s when he recalled what Tengfei had said about daimyos having male lovers. ‘ _What was it called again… ah, Wakashudo.’_

Nanashi’s eyes were still closed, but his brain was awaking to a warm yet very faint crawling sensation on his lips. He finally managed to squint his eyes open, in case there wasn’t a bug trotting over him. On the contrary, he found Kotaro wide awake lying beside him, a few inches away—nothing strikingly unusual. "Mn…Kotaro? Did you do something just now…?"

"Like what...?" The teen playfully averted his eyes.

“Never mind.” The redhead rolled over on to his back. There was a brief pause and Kotaro was afraid the other fell asleep on him.

"Hey, Nanashi…"

"Hn?"

"Are you going back to sleep?"

“I don’t see why not.” Nanashi let his eyelids to fall shut again.

"…But I have something to tell you, so get up."

Nanashi sighed at his selfish tone. “Tell me later.”

“No, wake up already, the sun is really high up. You can’t just sleep the whole day.” The brunette sat up, fixing his yukata a bit.

“Geez, who cares. Quit being such a nag." Surprisingly he looped an arm under the younger and yanked him back down, trapping the teen between his arm and body like a bolster and letting out a yawn. "Don’t you think we deserve some rest, kid?" Kotaro considered that for a moment and let out a sigh.

‘ _Okay, maybe it'll have to wait then_.’ The younger unwillingly resolved.

“Yo! Ya guy’s awake yet?!” Tengfei slammed their door open and settled in with a tray of food and sake.

“Oh great, look who’s here.” Kotaro rolled his eyes, not respecting the commotion so early in the day.

“Sneaky, sleepin’ in here—I checked ya room and didn’t find ya so guessed this oughta be the place.”

“It was too troublesome to go back to the room.” Nanashi replied as he wrapped a tight cloth-like bandage around the younger’s ankle. “What do you have there?”

“Ah, just some breakfast~” Lok answered.

“With sake?” Kotaro criticized.

“It calls for a celebration!” The Chinese samurai lay everything down.

“You’re quick to celebrate.” Nanashi amused.

“Hey wait a sec, you guys can’t drink if I can’t!” Kotaro accused. 

“Ya can have a sip off my cup if ya really want.” Tengfei offered so generously.

“Lok, don’t even think about it.” Nanashi deadpanned as he picked up some fish and placed it on his plate. “Oh yeah, Kotaro, wasn’t there something you wanted to tell me?”

Kotaro immediately jolted at that call. “Ah… it’s okay—maybe later.”

Tengfei picked up his reluctance without effort. “Oh, don’t mind me, go right ahead.”

“Shut up, you don’t even know what I’m going to say.” The teen glared.

“Right right, I don’t…” Lok sarcastically spoke.

“You want more Tobimaru?” Kotaro decided to turn his attention to his loyal friend instead.

* * *

Kotaro tugged Nanashi’s sleeve after he had seen the other change into a fresh set of clothes. "Can we go to our room?"

The redhead, who was a bit baffled by the specific request, shrugged. "Sure." When they arrived back at their shrine room, the teen stood in the center waiting for the other to walk in as well. "What's up?"

The answer was a lot more complicated than that, so Kotaro contemplated. He wasn’t able to formulate an immediate response. ‘ _Why did this seem so hard all of a sudden?_ ’ He could’ve swore it was a lot easier when he demonstrated it in his head. "Sit down, what are you standing for??" The words came out slightly more impatient than he had otherwise intended, as he took a seat on top of the futon.

"Okay…" Nanashi was slowly losing to the other’s odd gestures and folded his legs in front of the brunette at the foot of the futon. "Are you sure you didn’t accidently drink some sake?"

“I didn’t, okay! I don’t even like that stuff to begin with."

“Well that’s a relief. So, what's this about? Oh— let me guess, you want to move back, right? I was thinking the same—"

“No that's not it—I mean, we _should_ return back to our place, honestly I am kinda missing it but...”

“Yeah, frankly so am I," Nanashi smiled.

‘ _This wasn’t so bad to break the ice. Now he could be more casual about it._ ’ The younger was grateful for this casually trivial conversation. He took in a long breath before speaking again. "Hey, Nanashi, you're sort of older and mature now, so um…don’t you… think about …getting married or something?" It was costing every portion of his pride to say all this, dignity he would never get back. Since any minute now he was anticipating being ridiculed by—Nanashi burst into laughter.

"What the? What is this suddenly about? Aw, is Kotaro worried he'll be left alone?" The redhead wiped a tear as he teased.

“You!!" The teen however had no words for his immaturity _. 'See, he spoke a moment too soon.'_ "I seriously put in a lot of effort just to say that, you know?” He pouted. “You jerk only know how to mock and look down on others. Sheesh, to think you’re really a samurai. Samurai’s are more noble than that." Muttering last part.

"I’m in no rush, why should I be? Like I said once before: I'm content with how my life is these days. Don’t you agree?" At last the elder gave him the response he was waiting for. Kotaro did agree, he preferred them this way too. Aside from Tengfei, any uninvited existence that forced its way into their family would just be a nuisance. Moreover, hearing Nanashi say he was content with them made him feel even more lighter and coaxed.

"It’s okay…Yeah I get it…because um, I lo-" To Kotaro’s amazement, the word broke in his sentence. He glanced up at Nanashi wondering what his reaction would be. However, the other patiently waited for him to finish, staring back at him with his calm nonchalant face held up by his fist. That gave the brunette some indispensable courage. "Nanashi, I …um, I…”

“What?”

“You can’t laugh this time.” Kotaro strictly clarified, his cheeks growing warmer by the minute.

“Okay…” Seeing how serious and timid the younger was acting, he couldn’t bring himself to taunt that one.

“Look…I…love you…" The teen finally let out, even if it was barely audible. That felt like another load off his shoulders as he slumped his head all the way down, preparing himself for his love interest’s reaction. 

On the other hand, Nanashi failed to comprehend what the dilemma was but let out a chuckle anyhow upon the younger’s cuteness. He had to admit, he did not see that confession come from miles away. "You're still acting so honest— what’s with that, huh? I might really want to bully you now."

“ _Hey_ ,” The brunette met eyes with him, still holding a cheeky blush and intoxicated look but tried to keep himself up-right.

"Is that all?" The samurai questioned ruffling his hair, evoking a puzzled look on Kotaro’s face. "I don’t know what brought this up, but it’s the same for me."

“R-really?!”

“Sure, I guess.”

“What? Th-then why didn’t you ever tell me?!" Kotaro was having a difficult time swallowing this astonishing reality. 

“Uh, I don’t know, when did we start talking about our feelings on a daily basis?” Nanashi shrugged once more, putting it bluntly.

 _‘Huh? Wait, something was a bit off._ ’ The brunette’s gut convinced. Nonetheless, he forced a short smile in return. All the worry and stress was pouring out of his nervous system, what more could he ask for? That serene and purely affectionate smile caught Nanashi off guard for a moment and he didn’t even realize when the teen came so close as to clutch his shoulders, and soon connecting their lips. The redhead’s eyes widened at that abrupt gesture.

‘ _Was the younger kissing him? Just like that?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0


	20. Chapter 20

That serene and purely affectionate smile from Kotaro caught Nanashi off guard for a moment that he didn’t even realize when the teen came so close as to clutch his shoulders, soon connecting their lips. The redhead’s eyes widened at that abrupt gesture.

‘ _Was the younger kissing him? Just like that?’_ The redhead immediately shoved the teen back, earning a puzzled look. "Kotaro, what are you doing?" He pulled him back a distance.

"…isn’t it obvious, do you have to ask…?" Kotaro averted his face with a shade of red at the conspicuous question.

The elder frowned at that reaction. "No, I mean why are you doing this? You do realize what this means, right?"

“O-of course I do!” The brunette exclaimed with a face that spoke ‘don’t-take-me-for-a-kid.’ “B-but it’s okay right—I mean you said you love me too…"

Something crashed into the pits of Nanashi’s stomach at the sudden realization of the younger’s words. “…Kotaro." The younger looked directly into his eyes again. "There seems to be a misunderstanding, I don’t know what love your talking about but… it’s not the same as mine.” The elder didn’t fail to notice the other cringe an eyebrow. “Kissing is for _that_ love—the romantic intimate type."

“Wha…t?”

“You, weren’t referring to _that_ love when you said that, were you?” The younger didn’t need to clarify since his disappointed face spoke it all. As much as Nanashi hesitated to continue, he did. It felt like some harsh reality hitting him suddenly. “Where would you even get such an idea?"

Kotaro simply sat there a little hurt at the other’s inability to understand his vehement feelings. He clenched his jaw and brought about the courage to speak. “Are you saying my feelings are a joke?" The brunette blurted, fighting his eyes from getting teary. He knew from the start something was off, that there was no way they could abruptly change and adapt a new relationship. 

“Kotaro,”

"I'm serious! I am." The teen convinced with despair in his voice.

“Kotaro, listen—” Nanashi carried a mature ‘adult’ face as he planned to consult the teen until he was cut off.

"Dammit! I knew it was too good to be true—Is it that hard to love me back? I thought our feelings would be the same…"

“There's something wrong with you today. Get some sleep—" Nanashi resorted to sighing since it didn’t seem the younger would listen to anything he had to say.

“Shut up! I’m totally fine—stop deciding for others already! That's always been your problem, you know? You won’t acknowledge anything unless it's with in your conceptions! You're always like that!"

“Excuse me?" The samurai raised a troubled brow. While the elder’s brain told him not to provoke the kid any further, he himself suddenly got trapped into Kotaro’s accusations. 

“It’s true! When I told you I was ready for the sword, I had to _beg_ you until you obliged and I still haven’t learned a thing because _you_ just don’t think I can do it. Or the time when I told you I wanted a job, I had to wait _years_ before _something_ matched your criteria…I know deep down you probably chose those rules so that it would be difficult if not impossible for me to find a job in this town."

“Kotaro…" This was actually setting a flame of exasperation in the elder as his brows knitted closer to his forehead. However, that wasn’t enough reason for Kotaro to stop, like the persistent child he was.

“Even now, I’m telling you my feelings are real and I've been struggling with them for a long time but you’re just brushing me off again—" Unforeseeably his voice broke towards the last part and the tears that had been threatening him since the beginning of their conversation finally filled his eyes. _'Shit_.' He realized he had lost it. He ended up venting everything that had been bottled up and now he was feeling terrible and shameless. It wasn’t everyday he went on childish breakages. The brunette mused as he rubbed the back of his fist on his eyes. _'Now he's never going to accept me._ ' The thought induced further streams of tears.

Nanashi was beginning to feel the on-comings of a headache at his temples. He didn’t expect all those times he was messing with the teen and supposedly playing the 'adult' would be—in reality—so hard on the younger. …Maybe he did get a little carried away? "Are you done yet?"

“…Do you hate me now?” The younger silently asked, head low. “I can see why you'll never like a brat like me." ‘ _Why did he feel so insecure? Love was strange. It made one weak. It was almost pathetic.’_

The redhead shook his head and for starters refuted him by saying "Would you quit cutting me off—it’s agitating, frankly. "

“Sorry.” Kotaro whimpered, waiting for words he didn’t want to hear—or at least he thought. He earned another sigh instead. 

"Look at you, you’re a mess." The elder lifted his face with a hand, exposing his quiet sobs. "Relax, I could never hate you or anything."

“—hic—but…you don’t love me the way I do…?"

“I do love you, you brat.” Nanashi scoffed at the other’s childishness which he involuntarily found cute.

"Ruh—Really…?" Kotaro gawked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Geez, the purpose of my life is you, believe it or not. Back then you gave me a whole new reason to live for again, a chance to redeem myself and start over— **a new light on life**.” The elder smiled and tried to sound as sincere as possible. The teen swallowed hard, he couldn't be more touched. In fact, he could sense his heart pounding so loudly at those preeminent words.

"Yeah, well… it's the same for me too! I mean, I… can't imagine a life without you or Tobimaru either!” The brunette was now looking anywhere but in the other’s eyes. “You’ve always been there for us—something my parents could never do— and you even risked your life as a stranger to save me back then. T-The reason I'm here today is because of what you did that day. So… believe me when I say I love you more than anything!” For the first time, the teen realized how much energy it mustered for a true confession. 

“Kota—”

“But …why can't you love me the same way?” He slumped again. Nanashi averted his eyes from the younger’s small figure for a change and didn’t answer that right away.

"Like I said, I do love you, more than you think…but…” The elder scratched his neck, rather troubled with the direction their conversation kept heading. He felt like some adult talking his way out from a child. Kotaro noticed that kind of behavior and in the spur of the moment gets pissed. ‘ _Acting mature now of all times—he really doesn’t care! What a liar!’_ The brunette threw himself over his samurai once again in a rupture of emotions, hooking his arms over the other’s shoulders as he smacked his lips onto him again. Evidently, he was still a novice, tilting his head to a side to find the right position with no real strategy of how to accentuate the magnitude of the kiss or the style. Even so, just the thought and connection of their soft lips together ignited electricity in the brunette. It…felt so wrong to do this with Nanashi who was so much older than him, but at the same time, there was this sinful pleasure behind it that rendered it so right.

Nanashi gripped his sides and pushed him back one last time. “Kotaro!”

“W-what?” The teen was slightly flustered even though he was the one acting bold.

‘ _Che, this ignorant brat.’_ The elder clicked his tongue at the younger’s seduction. “Stop doing this otherwise I'll get mad— _for real_.” He warned with a very serious face that Kotaro didn’t think the elder was capable of summoning. The brunette stared at him speechlessly and surprised as he watched him walk out the room.

The redhead couldn’t feel more relieved to leave that room and all the predicaments that arose in it. Though at the same time he felt cowardly and weak when he registered he was only temporarily running away from his issues. ‘ _Really though, what on earth is he thinking?’_ Nanashi glued a hand over his lips, with a subtle sense of victimization that he couldn’t get over. ‘ _Seriously, there’s no telling what to expect from him…’_ He hopped a step below on to the grassy ground of the lawn and kicked a rock in the process. Of course, he wouldn't explicitly _hate_ anything Kotaro did—after all, this was the kid that cheated his way into getting him to work for him way back when—in fact all of his actions were too cute, even the spoilt grumpy ones. But…he didn't want that undeniable chaste love to turn into something… impure or burdening to the younger. ‘ _Kotaro is an inexperienced kid in the end, he wouldn’t know what he wanted was right.’_

 _‘That's always been your problem, you know? You won’t acknowledge anything unless it's with in your conceptions! You're always like that!’_ The younger’s claim roared in his mind conveniently at that moment. Okay, maybe there was some point worth acknowledging here, since he was impulsively doing it again. Looks like they both needed a moment to take a few steps back and reflect in order to come up with the best solution with minimal awkwardness.

Meanwhile, Kotaro was still seated on his knees on the futon, shaken. Fists held him up before he noticed them slightly trembling. ‘ _Crap. I messed up again.’_ A small tear fell on the face of the futon on its own. ‘ _Tsk, quit crying!_ ’ The teen brutally wiped his face, getting sick of his autonomic physiologies. Even so, in his mind there was only one thing that was repeatedly circulating: he was just rejected. And somewhere along the line, it hurt. To make things worse, that intuition was followed up by _'Nanashi will never love you like that…so give up.'_ What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Nanashi made his way back to the room after the sun had fallen way below the horizon and when the sky was a dark shade of violet. He creaked open the door and his heart nearly jumped when all he found was an empty room. ‘ _Did he run away—feeling humiliated?!_ ’ Knowing Kotaro, that _was_ on the ‘probable’ list. However, the elder retracted his steps and stretched his neck beyond the corridor pillars of their room and recognized a figure sitting on the step, in front of the next-door room.

Brushing away the mild relief, the redhead nonchalantly leaned his weight on the opposite side of the outside pillar, also getting a clearer image of the teen who had his knees up and chin rested on them.

“Isn't it cold out here, especially dressed in that?” Nanashi posed.

“Hmp, like you even care.” Kotaro deadpanned without turning in the other’s direction. 

_‘Hagh, and now he's going to think the whole world is against him. Moreover, I've become a permanent villain in his book unless I'm all in or all out.’_ Nanashi pivoted his entire head once. Yet, he decided to let the phrase slide. “Don't just go and do everything on your own— come inside.”

“Shut up and leave me alone already!”

The samurai let out a troubled sigh. “Dammit, Kotaro, try imagining yourself in someone else’s shoes once in a while. There's no reason for you to put yourself through this so—” He reached out and grabbed hold of the younger’s arm.

“No!” The brunette relentlessly resisted his hand and tried to shake it free. “You listen to me, why don't you try putting yourself in _my_ shoes instead—don't you realize what you're doing to me right now?!”

“Assisting you out of the cold and from making a fool of yourself.”

“No you’re being insensitive! You can't love me the way I love you so your half-hearted kindness only sucks!" Kotaro accused, managing to divert his attention enough to roughly pull away his arm.

“You…” Nanashi was truly at a loss of words for this juvenile teen. His hand that held Kotaro’s was still in the same place, only grasping a cloud of air instead while the rugged sensations still lingered on his fingers. The elder lowered his countenance to an angle, eventually bringing that hand down back to his side. A long pause colonized their atmosphere leading to even more awkwardness and tension. “Tell me…” Nanashi’s upper face was still concealed by the dark shadows of the night and it was obvious how hard he was trying to keep his voice low and even. “When did you grow up that much? Half-hearted you said?” Immediately, the teen realized something had changed about the elder’s attitude. “How troublesome.” Nanashi huffed before he dropped a step lower than the younger and hoisted him up from the waist, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

“Ah—hey!” The samurai walked a few feet back to their room and dumped him on the futon, despite his continuous protests. “Asshole!”

“What a bad tongue.” Nanashi casually declared as he hovered over the teen’s lithe body, pinning his wrists on either side of his head, only because he was well aware the other would attempt to escape.

“I said let me go! Stop this—” Kotaro, as anticipated, struggled to elude the elder. Albeit when he took a moment to glance up at the very serious hawk-like look in the elder’s eyes, he automatically toned down a bit. ‘ _What was he thinking?’_

On the other hand, Nanashi took in a long breath and exhaled nice and slowly for a fresh start to approach all this. Gradually inching closer to the younger who stared at him with wild caution, he passed his face to one side where he bit the teen’s ear cartilage painfully. “Ow! What was that for?!” The brunette shrieked, back to his normal self. 

"Calmed down yet?" The teen only looked at him with steadiness, concurring the idea. With that, the redhead descended once more and planted his forehead on the brunette’s collarbone. “Why are you always like this?” He breathed. “Didn't you hear me before? My life lies with in you, there's no way I can leave you alone."

“…That's not fair…” Kotaro muttered a bit thrown back by the sudden gesture as his heart beat darted by the minute. He wondered if Nanashi could hear it and how embarrassing that would be.

"Life isn't fair..." That aloof response from the elder did it.

“Get off…"

“The brat is still holding a grudge I see.”

“You…I'm not talking to you, now move away already, you're heavy.” Kotaro condemned.

“You’re weak.” Nanashi played again, not budging at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a rebellious Kotaro, but bold at the same time, huh? We thought the Chinese army was troublesome, but it appears as though their troubles have just begun.


	21. Chapter 21

Nanashi held on to the other’s wrist, as he hovered on top of it. Kotaro certainly wasn’t making the situation any easier for him either. However, at the same time he had a strong feeling that if he didn’t take any action now, then they would drift apart—no matter how impossible or abstract that sounded. The red head lifted his head and looked the younger in the eye again. “Looks like you won’t let this slide, will you?”

Kotaro raised a puzzled brow. “Obviously! Are you even making sense—how’s that possible?”

Nanashi sighed. “What do you want?”

“I want you to love me.”

The elder closed his eyes shut with a frown, sensing a headache coming any time soon. “I do love you—how many times will you make me repeat it?”

“No— I want you to make love to me!” The brunette innocently exclaimed, perhaps not even understanding the full extent of those words. The samurai’s vein twitched. ‘ _Just where exactly did he learn to say such a thing??_ ’ Nanashi had _had_ it—there was no way he was complying with a request such as that. He playfully clapped the younger’s face with both his hands and then pulled his cheeks as far as he could.

“Ouw—hey!” The teen cried, trying to pull the elder’s hands back. 

“I have just about had it with you.” Nanashi amused.

“Yeah—well leck go!” Kotaro answered through pulled cheeks until he finally broke free. “You’re such a kid!”

“Said the pot to the kettle.” Nanashi deadpanned.

“Geez, leave me alone already!” Kotaro shoved the other away and dashed outside without glancing back.

“Well, there he goes now.” The elder scratched his head. “Huh, wait, isn’t it already night outside?” ‘ _Great, now he had to bring him back again_.’ Nanashi stopped himself there. _Did he have to?_ He had just automatically taken duty of the younger’s guardian—not that he wasn’t—but considering how the younger had been behaving for the past day, perhaps he should let the other come back on his own this time. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. In the meantime, Nanashi decided to lay on the futon with his arms behind his head, staring into the dimly lit ceiling.

_‘I want you to love me!’_

How did things turn out like that for them? After that heated conversation, he couldn’t tell which was for the better: the relationship they held before or the relationship that were supposed to build now? The elder huffed a troubled breath and turned on his side. Whichever it was, it would have to wait until morning.

* * *

The elder cracked his eyes open at one point after his sleep had been satisfied and habitually moved his arm to feel the empty space beside him. Empty? Nanashi sat up and looked around. ‘ _Did Kotaro wake up early and leave? Or…did he not come back to their room last night in the first place? He was so exhausted, he must have fallen asleep._ ’ Rubbing his forehead, the redhead stood up and went to wash his face. On the way back from the well, he recognized Kotaro carrying a pot of flowers, most likely lending a hand to the monks.

“Why didn’t you come back to the room last night?” Nanashi questioned directly. The brunette averted his eyes once in order to formulate a response. ‘ _So, he really didn’t come back after all…_ ’

“Why do you think? I just didn’t want to sleep with you…” Kotaro ushered.

“Oh yeah…then where did you sleep?” Nanashi still asked, mind slowly zoning out as his conscience screamed that the other was intentionally distancing himself.

“I—”

“Come on, now kid—dija hafta kick me like that?” A groaning Tengfei was heard coming from behind them as he crossed the halls.

“Shut up! You deserved that!” The brunette yelled back. It didn’t take Nanashi long to put two and two together.

“You slept with Tengfei then?”

“Hah? Don’t put it in such a gross way! I only slept in his room because there weren’t any free rooms in the shrine.” The younger clarified immediately, not being able to see Nanashi’s expression anymore.

“Whatever, we’re going back anyway. Get your stuff.” The elder flatly stated and walked past the other. For some reason, Kotaro didn’t like the air around his love and rotated his head all the way to watch him walk away.

“Nanashi—” He called out but rendered it futile, dropping his gaze somewhere else on the ground instead.

“Hm, why does _he_ look so cold?” Lok mouthed, staring at Nanashi’s back as well. “Ah lemme guess, ya ditched him to sleep in my room?”

“Hmp, don’t you catch on real fast.” Kotaro rolled his eyes with a sarcastic expression. However, that expression didn’t sustain very long as his countenance changed to one of deep thought and confusion.

“Well what are ya just standing here for? Go and apologize ta him.” The Chinese samurai suggested.

“Huh? But I didn’t even do anything wrong!” Kotaro replied stubbornly. Tengfei crossed his arms with a blatant face.

“And that’s how ya plan to convey your feelings? There’s no way he’ll be fallin’ for you anytime then.”

“Che!” Kotaro lowered his face, attempting to conceal his defeated expression from the elder. “I know that already—I don’t need you telling me!” He snapped and Lok noticed that change in tone immediately.

“…What? Did I hit a sore spot?”

“Screw off!” the brunette stomped on his foot and marched to the front of the shrine to place the flowers. 

“Brats…” Tengfei cursed under his breath. The younger fixed the pot in its required location and glimpsed at the vast blue sky. ‘ _It’s so sunny today, isn’t it? There wasn’t evena cloud in sight.’_ He traveled back to their room to meet with Tobimaru half way, who immediately barked upon seeing him. Kotaro smiled, kneeling down and stroking the dog all over.

“Hey boy, how are ya doing?” The teen doted. “Hey, you think I should apologize to Nanashi?” The dog let out an enthusiastic bark. “Okay…if you say so.” Kotaro unwillingly obliged, lifting himself up and resuming to journey back to his room. Luckily, he already found the elder there, tying his sword and a small pouch of something. “Uh, are we seriously leaving?”

Nanashi flexed his neck backwards, just enough to partially see the teen in the doorway. “Didn’t I say so?” He faced his items again.

“Fine.” Kotaro couldn’t muster the courage to continue the conversation or say otherwise with the oddly cold demeanor that surrounded the other. He entered the room and reached for the only clothes he had: his short yukata and brown vest. As he spread them in his arms, a frown plastered on to his face. They were relentlessly torn and messy. There was no way he could where these again. However, that made his packing short to essentially nothing—he didn’t have anything to pack anymore. “It looks like I’m ready.”

“So am I.” Nanashi fixed his sword on to his left side and hoisted the small pouch. “I’m going to give our thanks to the monks, one last time.”

“Then I’ll come with, I want to give my thanks too.” Kotaro tagged along. _‘Looks like he’ll have to apologize when they got back home._ ’ 

“Oh, you gentlemen are leaving?” The head of the monks asked.

“Yes, you’ve helped us out in more ways than one—but it’s about time we head back since we’re no longer under threat.” The samurai respectfully bowed.

“Yeah thanks for everything! We owe you big time!” Kotaro cheered informally instead.

“We’re glad things have worked out. Do come visit sometime, we can always use an extra hand.” The monk laughed.

“You bet!” The brunette promised. Around that time, Tengfei also approached the entrance, where they all stood, with his hat and clothes fixed properly.

“Wha? Ya guys are leavin’ too?” Lok asked, tipping his hat upward an angle to catch a better view of them.

“You’re leaving?” Kotaro curiously questioned.

“Yup, I’ve over stayed my welcome—it’s about time I head back to my country.”

“Best of luck. We couldn’t have done it without you.” The redhead admitted.

“Aw chucks, I’m glad I got to see ya once more, _cousin.”_ Tengfei waltz over and wrapped a strong arm around Nanshi’s neck. “It’s so nice to have family, don’tcha agree?” The Chinese samurai gradually dropped his gaze to notice Kotaro glaring intensely at him. “What? You wanna a hug too before I leave?” He taunted.

“Who would?! Now lay off already!” The younger demanded with hidden jealousy. Jealousy, even he didn’t know he was capable of. Lok made a sour face at his disrespectful tone and then whispered something into Nanashi’s ear to fire the kid up further—which it did.

“Well then, I’m off. Later.” Lok waved all the way out.

“Looks like we should be heading out too.” Nanashi declared, waving once at the monks too.

“What did he say to you??” The brunette instantly questioned as he quickened his footing to meet the other’s while Tobimaru followed behind.

“I don’t think you want to know.”

“What the hell is up with that—tell me!” The elder only ignored the commands as he walked forward, recollecting what Tengfei said in his mind.

_“You’ve got yourself the child of a demon, I tell you. Good luck dealing with that.”_

* * *

Kotaro stared at their small house at the foot of the woods. There was still some cut marks on the nearby trees and the first two steps of the front porch were broken from Nanashi’s small encounter with the Chinese. It was nice to be back home, it was, but at the same time it felt a tad bit lonely all of a sudden. Perhaps he became accustomed to the monks, the plants, and even an annoying Tengfei imposing on them now and then. “Home sweet home, right?” Kotaro mouthed out loud to make himself feel better.

“Hn.” Nanashi agreed as he walked forward and opened the front door with a noisy creak. Light rays exposed the dusty insides as it peered into the room. “This place could sure use a clean-up.” The teen stood still outside while the elder checked out their only main room.

“Are you still mad?” The brunette blurted.

“At what?” The response came out after a pause.

The boy frowned at the fact that he had to clarify. “Sleeping in Tengfei’s room—what else.”

“…”

“That’s not a response!” Kotaro reprimanded the other’s silence.

“I’m not mad.”

“ _Yeah right_.” The younger mumbled to a side.

“…Kotaro, come here.” The redhead softly requested. Not entirely following, the teen cautiously did as he was told and stepped in front of the elder, who sat on the highest step of their porch, right outside the room. To his surprise, Nanashi wordlessly took hold on the younger’s hand in his own, loosely grasping his fingers on to it. “So, is this where it ends? You’re going to start distancing yourself now, I suppose?”

“Eh?”

“It’s like you said, isn’t it? My presence and interference is only half-assed, so it’d be better if I wasn’t around, right?” The elder challenged.

“ _What_? What are you talking about?? That’s—” Kotaro’s heart instantly lost its pace as it pounded in his chest. His brain was processing too many emotions at once suddenly—agitation, fright, betrayal, worry.

“You clearly don’t want to be in the same room as me—it must be _really_ hard for you. That’s why I’m suggesting we should probably part ways soon.”

“What the hell! You can’t do that! When did I ever say I hated being in the same space as you?! Stop deciding things on your own!” The brunette raised his voice without warning, hoping to clarify all the misunderstandings before something irreversible happened. What worried him the most was that the other sounded so serious, like he’d just get up and leave him any moment. ‘ _Why was he saying such things?? Dammit—he never imagined avoiding the elder a bit would provoke him to abandon him!_ ’ The brunette tried his hardest not to break down on the spot as he felt his tears threatening in the background. 

“But isn’t that what you want?” Nanashi tested, looking at him without shifting his face as his eyes formed upward arcs.

“No I don’t!” The teen cried, balling his hands into fists. “If-if you leave us…I really won’t forgive you…”

“Gotcha.” The samurai smirked.

“Eh?” Kotaro blinked at him, still recovering from his previous dilemma. Impulsively, the redhead smacked both his hands on the sides of the teen’s skull and ruffled his hair mercilessly. “Ah—hey—what the—” With that, he pulled the younger under his arm evoking a yelp from the other when he head-locked him.

“I was lying. There’s no way I’d leave a kid like you on his own.” Nanashi scoffed, internally feeling a lot better after hearing Kotaro’s reply. With his little façade over, he secretly rested his chin over the younger’s wavy head while the other was buried in his arms. ‘ _This way at least the brunette would stop eluding him.’_ The samurai would call that a mission successful. ‘ _It’s not like he was going to leave the younger, but now he was certain, Kotaro wouldn’t do the same_.’ 

“You’re unbelievable! That’s the cruelest joke ever, you jerk!” Kotaro attempted to punch the elder’s chest as he pushed himself away an inch. He also felt very pathetic for falling for it and nearly getting a heart attack in the process.

“Hmph,” Nanashi inwardly chuckled. ‘ _It was indeed cruel, but it did the trick_.’ “What, did I scare you?” Now of course, it was his chance to tease, per usual.

“Anyone would be, baka.” Kotaro muttered.

“My bad.”

“Because of that, now you have to make it up to me!” The brunette looked directly into his eyes.

“Huh?”

“That’s right.”

“Aren’t you gutsy.” Nanashi’s eyelids fell half way over his eyes.

“As punishment, you…you have to kiss me.” Kotaro dared quite seriously. The redhead stared at him with wide eyes.

“This is ridiculous.”

“Blame yourself.”

Nanashi sighed and gave it a quick piece of mind. Eventually coming up with an alternative, he encircled his fingers around the ipsilateral hand of the younger’s and brought it to his lips. After planting a kiss on the teen’s knuckles, the samurai glanced upward and dismissed with a smile. “Happy now?”

Kotaro gulped. That wasn’t exactly what had crossed his mind when he made that demand but nonetheless, he wasn’t complaining. His entire face flushed a reddish color and butterflies erupted in his stomach at the sight before him.

“F-for now.” He rapidly uttered before standing up and marching into the room. 

‘ _Cute_.’ Nanashi amused. 


	22. Chapter 22

“Okay then I’m off. Let’s see if I can find some work.” Nanashi stated, not too willingly.

“Good luck.” On the other hand, Kotaro was very eager to get him out of the house and thus stood at the door. “Hey, you think my old job would hire me again?”

“Hm, I don’t know…” The elder didn’t exactly like the sound of that but tried to play nice reflecting on what Kotaro had previously said.

“I’ll give it a try later, in the mean time you should get going already.”

“Yeah I’m out. Later.” Nanashi finally left and the younger made sure of that. “Okay Tobimaru! Time to get some work done—we have to make sure this house is squeaky clean by the time he comes back. Just watch me— he’ll definitely be falling for me after he sees how responsible I am.” The brunette claimed determined. “He still thinks I’m an imprudent kid, aren’t I? Then he has another thing coming.”

With that, he dug up an old rag and began wiping the dusty floors, soon bringing a bucket full of water from the nearby lake to rinse and repeat. Once the insides of the small house were done, he touched on the windows and then finally the porch. The teen stared a good two minutes at the broken plank from two of the lower steps that led to the inside.

“I think we’re going to need some wood boy.” He told Tobimaru who surveyed the steps with him. “But where are we going to get that…” Kotaro trailed off in thought rotating his head around him to see nothing but trees. _‘Of course! Trees! If he could find some wide enough leftover branches, he could just stick them there.’_ The brunette began his scout at once.

**One tree-scout later**

The younger released a few pieces of roughly carved wood on to the ground next to the porch steps and looked around the house for some nails.

“Hm…now how do I do this…?” The teen positioned the wood on top of the gap, but in order to nail the pieces together he would have to put an edge of the new plank on top of the old one, over lapping it. While that seemed doable, the only problem that arose was the dis-leveling of the steps… “Ah whatever! I have to get it done anyway.” He started hammering the nails with a brick. “there! Geez, I’m all sweaty now.” Kotaro wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. “What’s next boy?” The teen asked, removing the cloak from the monk uniform. “Ah, it’s been half a day already, we have to get some food.”

Apparently, they were going to have mushrooms for lunch and dinner since Kotaro ended up finding a ton in the forest under the trees. ‘ _Now, how to tell if they’re edible…’_ The younger bit on of them and chewed without swallowing. “Gross!” He spitted it out immediately. “Okay, that one was definitely poisonous.”

Since they had just moved back, they didn’t have any grain or rice. The best they could do was catch some fish from the river and add that to the mushroom menu—which he did. As the day rolled by in top speed, the last thing on his list was a new set of clothes. He was impressed that he was even able to get any work done in the long shrine robes, but now he wanted his old suit back. Late afternoon, he put the dog to sleep and strolled down the bazaar, in search for a clothing stall. As soon as he found one, he showed his torn clothes to the merchant and asked if there was anything similar.

“Wow…these look terrible. I think we might have a yukata that size but slightly different color.” The old man uttered as he rummaged through his folded clothes. Luckily for Kotaro he pulled out the same greyish yukata, knee length but with a faint tint of teal instead of beige like his previous one. However, it was so light that it didn’t make much of a difference to Kotaro since not every yukata his size was short, the way he preferred it. In fact, this color gave his clothes more life and energy.

“You think you have a vest like this too?” Kotaro unfolded his dirty green vest.

“Ah…no, sorry lad, nothing of that sort. But hey, maybe ya would wanna give this one a try instead?” The man uncovered a sleeved sweater.

“Nah, it’s okay. Thanks again.” The brunette paid his price and left, impatient to try out his new outfit. The moment Kotaro entered the house he stripped off the monk clothing and tied his new yukata together. ‘ _Perfect_.’ He thought as he noted where the yukata hit his knees and his boots underneath. It felt a little bare without the sleeveless vest but he could deal with that. Next, he wrapped a new red tie around his neck and felt Nanashi’s ring in his hair once, a smile growing on his face. _‘He was all set.’_

_‘It’s almost sunset…I wonder when—’_

“I’m back.” The voice he wanted to hear intruded his thoughts. Kotaro swung around.

“Welcome back! Did you find something?”

“That goes without saying—where do you think I was all day?”

“Seriously? That was fast!” The teen watched the other pass a funny look at the steps and walked up to the room.

“Yeah, and I got paid in advance. Looks like you’ve been busy.” The redhead commented.

“You think? Isn’t it obvious if you just look around.” The younger boasted.

“Yeah…I can see. Wow you really outdid yourself this time.” Nanashi roamed his eyes around the clean living space. Kotaro only made a ‘hmph’ sound as he planted his hands on his hips. “And I see you got your old suit back.”

“Well, most of it at least. This one is a slightly vibrant color though.”

Nanashi scoffed and casually said: “No, it looks nicer. It complements well with your hair, don’t you think?” Kotaro’s cheeks flushed a quick shade of pink upon that unexpected statement, as he averted his eyes. His heart was speeding up and it was evident how happy he was but he hoped that fact wasn’t too obvious on his face. “Anyway, I’m hungry—do we have anything to eat?”

“Yeah, poison mushrooms and fish.”

The elder frowned. “At least tell me the fish isn’t poisoned.”

“I don’t know…it was cooked together~.” The younger joked. The redhead shook his head and ruffled the teen’s hair making him laugh.

* * *

“Did you take a bath already?” Nanashi asked later that night.

“Huh? No…I was going to.”

“Great, then let’s take one together.”

“Eh?” Kotaro somehow didn’t like the idea too much, but since they had been doing so for as long as he could remember he went along with it. They took their belongings to the quiet cricket chirping lake and soaked in, sitting at opposite poles as usual. Nanashi relaxed back, exposing his muscular body as he stared into the night. Meanwhile Kotaro was all crouched and half of his face was bubbling into the water while he gazed at the other intensely.

_‘Dammit Nanashi has such a cool body—he already knew that—and it even had so many scars on it.’_

“Cut that out.” The elder declared without looking at him directly.

“Wh-what! I’m not doing anything!” The teen confessed, head rising from the water. Nanashi sighed. _‘It’s not what you’re doing…more so how you’re doing it…’_ He thought to himself.

“Come here, why don’t I rub your back for you?” The elder tried to break the ice.

“Eh? No way.” The brunette instantly responded. “You don’t have to, really.”

“It’s fine~ Just get over here. You’re getting free service, what are you complaining about?”

 _‘He did have a point._ ’ Kotaro gave in and swam towards the other. The younger sat atop a rock while the other knelt on one knee and rubbed his lithe back.

“You’re still so skinny.” Nanashi taunted.

“Leave me be.” The teen pouted. Yup, Nanashi’s big hands felt good as they massaged his back. Didn’t this feel like déjà vu? Next, they moved to his shoulders, evoking him to automatically compress them at the soothing feeling.

‘ _Somehow…this felt so…_ ’ Kotaro didn’t know where the thought was leading him declaratively, but his body was surrendering to the feeling more and more. It was odd but he was beginning to feel _embarrassed_ when the elder’s hands clasped the curvature of his waist, thumbs circling up and down. “Mnh…” The teen could feel the heat gradually rising on his face. That’s when accidently the other’s fingers grazed the soft flesh of his hips causing him moan, with his stomach doing a quick flip. “Ah!” The younger didn’t realize until after the sound was out that it was him, thus immediately securing his mouth with a hand.

Meanwhile, Nanashi blinked with bafflement and stopped moving his hands for a while, the atmosphere suddenly becoming awkward. “You…okay?”

“Of course I am! Just pretend you never heard that!” the brunette threatened as he stood up and grabbed his clothes. “I’m heading back.” He simply said before wrapping a towel and leaving.

“Okay…” the redhead mouthed. ‘ _I’m stuck in a really weird position, aren’t I?_ ’ He scratched his head clearly reading between the lines of that moan. The younger really had to stop acting like that. _‘No…it’s not like he’s doing that on purpose…he is just a teen mindlessly in love after all._ ’

_“I love you!”_

_‘In love, huh?’_ Nanashi lifted his gaze back to the starry night sky. ‘ _What exactly does it feel like to be in love?’_ He didn’t deem himself worthy of the feeling and all this time he realized how occupied he had been with other things that he had never once stopped to feel such a way. Then he glanced back at the direction of the forest where Kotaro had vanished into. ‘ _What would it feel like to be in love with Kotaro? Sure he was cute, and innocent and sometimes even fun to tease—okay most of the times. But he wanted to protect the other, and spend his life with him like family… in serenity._ ’

 _‘Is that any different than loving someone?_ ’ A voice interjected from within him. The elder paused to consider the thought and frankly overlooked the answer. He sighed again and used ‘going back’ as an excuse from his thoughts.

* * *

“Going to sleep?” Nanashi confirmed as the younger set the futon. Kotaro nodded. “Okay.” The redhead accepted, shifting and moving closer to the futon. He watched the teen diligently fluff the pillow with his hand and flatten out the blanket. His countenance was less tense than it had been at the lake, lips pursed tightly, eyes wide and full of focus even for such a trivial task and the long lock of dark chocolate hair swinging in the golden ring.

“What?” Kotaro met eyes with his in question.

“Huh, nothing.” Nanashi flatly replied, not sure why he was bothering to survey the teen all of a sudden. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Yeah,” The brunette crawled under the blanket, keeping a notable distance from the other as they lay under it. The redhead let it slide, not in the mood to pick the kid about it. Instead he lay on his back and fixed his hands behind his head. It was silent and everything around them was completely still. Neither had anything to say nor were they falling asleep so quickly.

Nanashi stole a glance at the younger, who had his back facing towards him. His figure was so small that it could easily be mistaken for a young girl’s. But then again, he didn't have to go through the same training and hardships that the elder had to go through so it was no surprise his build was rather slender. ‘ _What is he thinking?_ ’ The redhead snapped himself as he decided to switch his positions and rotate 90 degrees to throw an arm over the teen.

Kotaro secretly flinched. ‘ _Was he doing that in his sleep??’_ He was curious to know but didn't risk moving and pretended to be asleep as well. He sensed the elder tighten his grip, closing most of the distance Kotaro had created.

‘ _He does feel nice to cuddle.’_ Nanashi thought as the younger’s brown hair tickled his chin. This was bliss indeed.

* * *

“Looks like you'll be in charge of making lunch today.” Kotaro announced as he tied his straw hat behind his neck. “Oh yeah, no mushrooms.”

"Why? Going somewhere?” The samurai sat on the porch with his legs crossed. Fortunately, his job didn't start until later.

“Yeah, I wanna go to my old work place and see if they’ll hire me.” He told and didn't miss the subtle frown on the other’s face.

"Yeah...good luck with that.” Nanashi said with a sigh, partially believing that would be impossible.

Kotaro puckered his lips into an angry pout. “Geez, don't sound so discontent!”

“Who me? I'm not.”

“Liar~” Kotaro sang. “Why are you so against me getting a job anyway? Isn't it just more money for us?”

“I don't know myself…it's not like I'm against it…” the elder wasn't aware of the reasons behind his actions either as he averted his face with a confused expression. The brunette inwardly chuckled at the other’s puzzlement. He felt loved for some reason and that made him smile wide.

"Then I'll be back in a bit.” The younger told and leaned in to peck the other’s cheek before leaving. Personally, he always wanted to do that once and it seemed to be the perfect time for it too. He was grinning so much, it was laughable.

On the other hand, Nanashi remained frozen for a split second before feeling a tad bit bashful as well, averting his face to the side with a troubled expression.

 _‘He’s really going to make me fall for him.’_ And as much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to fall already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanashi can fall easily because he already loves Kotaro, changing that love into something lewd—ahem, I mean intimate won’t take that long. At least I think. Anyway, we’re still here so it should work out sometime soon lol.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanashi is opening up to his feelings a bit, or at least is considering seeing them in a different –romantic—perspective while Kotaro is still being patient.

“If you look so happy, I’m assuming you were able to get your old job back?” Nanashi said, observing the teen humming to himself as he separated some food in a bowl.

“Yup.” Kotaro pursed his lips in a jovial smile. “I had to skew our situation to them here and there but it all worked plus they were looking for a new hiree any way so…”

“I’m speechless.”

“Just say it—envious of my luck?” The brunette sneered. Nanashi rolled his eyes. ‘ _This cheeky brat…’_ Albeit in honesty, he did have this urge to ravish the kid’s good mood in some playful way or the other. _‘Hm…’_

“So, are you telling me you feel invincible now…?” The samurai stretched out the syllables of his question, trying not to sound at all suspicious while he secretly stood up.

“I guess…?” Kotaro set the bowl down on the wooden shelf, and reached for a utensil to eat with, without looking behind. He never even imagined a strong pair of hands grasp him from the behind and yank him downward. Kotaro let out a startled yelp, standing one minute, and then forced to sit on Nanashi’s lap the next. “What?? H-hey—” The brunette rotated his neck to face him, at the same time struggling in the other’s hold.

“Still think you’re invincible?” The elder mocked, having the younger right where he wanted him in order to do this—

“No! Stop! Haha— What are you doing? Nanashi! Don’t _tickle_ me!” The teen cried out between laughs not being able to think clearly at his situation anymore. “That’s n—haha—ot fair…” The brunette ended up brawling so much that he managed to get out of Nanashi’s lap but on to the floor instead where the elder’s fingers still tortured his stomach. “Hahaha s—stop! I’m going—to kill you!”

Meanwhile the redhead couldn’t help but amuse at how hysterical the other was. Just seeing the kid laugh away so innocently made his soul smile as well. Nanashi’s hands slowed down subsequently after that thought. ‘ _Ah, he really did love/treasure him_.’ That cognition wasn’t a new one, but it exuded a pleasant feeling whenever he was reminded of it. _‘But how would I know if it’s the same?’_

“You bastard!” Kotaro found the right opportunity to kick his foot in the other’s face—which was successful in breaking the elder’s thoughts—however due to his quick reflexes, even when zoned out Nanashi was able to catch it.

“Almost had me there.” Nanashi admitted, glancing at the ankle in his hand.

“Shut up. I should be stomping on you—you didn’t even let me eat.” The brunette accused, wiping a tear from all the laughing. The samurai’s eyes trailed down to his slim body, passing his stomach and landing on his lower thighs that could be seen in this position. They were so thin. The redhead convinced himself that he could probably encircle his whole hand over them and they’d still fit in.

“Hmph,” Nanashi smirked. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want you to be any thinner than this, huh?” He uttered the words precisely to infuriate the younger which did happen. Kotaro scowled without fail and to the other’s short surprise slapped him. 

“I hate you, bastard!” The brunette straightened up and went back to his food. ‘ _His height and weight were a soft spot, and Nanashi knew that. Yet he still dared to make a taunt at that. Jerk._ ’ He wasn’t _that_ short but he wasn’t so tall yet either so it still irritated him. And on top of that his small build made him out to be confused as a girl sometimes.

‘ _Whoops,’_ The redhead gazed back at the younger while feeling the cheek that barely hurt. ‘ _Might have gone too far this time—now he’s going to hold a grudge forever._ ’ Just like he thought, the teen grabbed his bowl and resorted to the corner of the room, munching on his food with a now soiled mood. He only lightened up a bit when Tobimaru came to give him some company.

* * *

Nanashi flattened the single futon they had. “Aren't you going to sleep?” he imposed, glancing analytically towards the teen. 

“I don't sleep with immature bastards.” Kotaro blurted.

“Oh? ...in that case, there's only ever been one futon around here, so…”

“...”

“And don't you have to start work tomorrow?” the elder tested. 

“Oh, shut up already. I only need Tobimaru.” The brunette truncated their conversation just like that and scooted over to the dog. The redhead positioned himself under the futon, laying on a side while observing the younger gather near his pet. He had the urge to say ‘You’re not a shrimp anymore that curling against the dog is enough,’ but for some reason unknown to him he rescinded.

“Okay~” The samurai shrugged a shoulder and put his head down.

 _‘Damn that Nanashi –why do I have to be the one to sleep like this for something he did? ...Well, then again I am the one holding a grudge here_.’ Kotaro puffed and hoped he’d fall asleep quicker than the other could blink.

**Next Morning:**

“Wake up.” A voice buzzed through the youngers ears, earlier than normal. “Or you'll be late for work.” The brunette dejected the call and stirred in his partial awake-sleep state. “Kotaro~” Nanashi tapped his lower back with a free hand.

“Mmh …shut up. And let me sleep...” The teen arbitrarily snuggled closer into a particular someone’s broad chest where it was so nice and warm _. ‘Weird, there’s no fur here but it still feels so cozy.’_ He absent-mindedly noted, subconsciously feeling the hard build with his hand. Nanashi mentally chuckled at that.

“Okay if you want to get fired the first day of work.” Kotaro’s eyes automatically snapped open at that. 

‘ _Ah! That's right I have work now—’_ the teen was suddenly, magically wide awake now as he also took in the view before him. ‘ _Huh?_ ’ He noticed the elder lying right beside him _on the futon_ with his muscular arm literally under him. Kotaro jumped back immediately. “How the hell did I get here??”

“Hm maybe _someone_ crawled their way back here.”

“I did not!”

“How would you know, you were asleep.” Nanashi flexed up an angle, holding his own face with a hand.

“That's precisely why I wouldn't—wait you brought me back here, didn't u?” The younger pointed out.

“When did you have to be at the Inn again?” The elder changed the topic instead.

“Ah crap your right I have to get ready!” The brunette decided to leave all other matters for later and rushed to wash his face. In his hurry out the door, he grabbed a fruit to munch on the way there. 

* * *

A couple of days had passed and the two had managed to get over their little squabble naturally. Kotaro was carrying out his new job at the Inn as a waiter, listening to orders here and there and balancing a round tray with both hands.

“New boy! Get us a drink!” A table of men called.

“On it!” The teen responded, turning on his heels to the other direction as he tucked his empty tray under his armpit. Today was slightly warmer than the other days and undeniably much more humid, thus he omitted the vest from his attire and only wore his thin yukata. As he trotted away he accidently collided with another co-worker lugging a kettle of boiling water, in less than a minute spilling a significant portion of it on to his right abdominal skin circling below his ribs. 

“Ouw! Ouch…shit—” His flesh felt like it was being dissipated from right under the thin fabric. In fact, it almost seemed like the fabric didn’t even exist. The kid collapsed on a single knee, dropping the metal tray with a loud thud and pulled on his wet yukata. “Ow…it hurts…” The only thing he could think of was fanning his wet suit, as if that would aid in any way.

“Kotaro-kun, I'm sorry.” The other waiter instantly apologized.

“What’s all the commotion here?” their boss turned up as he saw the customers distracted and conceived that loud sound.

“We accidently bumped onto each other.” The other said.

“Sigh, kids. Okay, whatever clean this mess up.” The boss swatted and left.

“Che. Greedy old man.” _‘Go figure. Kills them just to pay their employees here. Dammit it stings.’_ Kotaro’s face tightened as the pain only seemed to be elevating. It was unfortunate that he had to take half the day off (agreeing that he’d only be paid for half that day) and retreat back home. Technically, it was _his_ fault for not being careful. Oh well, like he cared whatever the old man had to say—he was just there for a couple of bucks and frankly any job would do. 

The teen made his way home with a crouched stomach and prayed Nanashi would be there before him. In circumstances like these, his presence secured him and was the biggest help ever. Moreover, he’d probably know more about burns than himself. Kotaro weakly greeted Tobimaru outside and noticed the door was locked. There was no real lock per say but a rod on the door that fit into a hole on the frame.

The brunette secretly sucked his tongue and pushed open the door. Without any systematic way of what to do first, he undid his obi. Before he had the chance to pulled everything off, he heard footsteps on the front porch and at the door, swerving his head towards the intruder immediately.

“Yo, changing?” Nanashi nonchalantly asked peering over the door frame.

“Nanashi…” The younger’s voice had some underlying despair to it. “Lend me a hand.”

* * *

“You _burned_ yourself? How careless can you be?” Nanashi slammed a bucket of water on the floor, subsequently tightening a rag in his hands.

“Cut me some slack, will you? You don’t even know the whole story.”

“Okay, show me.” The elder soaked the piece of cloth and brought it towards the teen. Kotaro exhaled and removed one side of his yukata, leaning on a side on to the floor with the help of his elbow to expose the reddened skin. “Looks worse than it actually is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe an intermediate between a first and second degree…”

“…I have no idea what you’re talking about –please stop scaring me.” The brunette uttered in distraught. “Ouw! That’s cold! It’s freezing!” He shuddered as the other placed the cloth on top.

“It’s going to feel unnaturally cold for a short span but you’ll get used to it. Trust me.” The redhead assured. “…Keep that there for a minute while I gather some stuff.”

“E-eh?” Kotaro jerked his head in his direction as he watched the other leave out the door. “Hey, you can’t just leave me here—hss.” His waist ached the moment he shifted it a slight bit. “dammit, this is just fabulous.” Silence. “Where did he go anyways?”

It may have been a couple of minutes since the other was gone but it felt near to forever to the teen. Nanashi reentered the opened door with a hand full of leaves. “Where did you run off to? I waited forever!”

The elder tapped his sandals once and walked over to the shelf to grab a small bowl and pestle before coming back to the teen and taking a seat in front. “Ten minutes isn’t forever.”

“What’s that?”

“Some tea leaves.” The samurai ripped them into tiny pieces into the bowl and added splashes of water with his hand, grinding them with the pestle right after. “This is the only quick form of ointment we can use for now, but it should be equally efficient.”

“I…see…” Kotaro tried to resist the numbing pain radiating under his skin and focused on watching the other instead. “You sure know a lot, you’ve been burned before?”

“Hn, happened all the time.”

“Aside from battle wounds?” The younger added in, finishing the sentence. The redhead glimpsed up for a second, then scoffed.

“You bet.” He grinded the extract once more. “Ok, done. Let’s smear this on.” The elder removed the cloth and scooped the roughly made paste with three fingers. Kotaro flinched when the other ran his fingers in all directions while applying the tea extract. “Does it still hurt?”

“A—bit…”

“Just bear with it.” He continued, until half the paste was done and a sufficient amount of the area was thickly coated. “This might help with the swelling later too.”

“S-sound good.” The teen simply glad that momentary torture was over. “Wait what do I do about the clothes?” He questioned as he struggled to straighten himself in a regular sitting position.

“Hm, you could go on naked, you know.” Nanashi teased, referring to his bare upper body.

“What! Don’t be ridiculous—this isn’t funny!” Kotaro’s face flushed a shade of red instantly as he held up an arm over his chest.

“Hm? Are you embarrassed?” The elder mouthed with inherent wonder. “Don’t we take baths all the time?”

“That’s different—now get me something I can wrap over this!” The younger demanded.

“Back to his usual all of a sudden. You should’ve seen yourself five minutes ago. All bent over and submiss—”

“Shut up!” The teen’s blush only intensified at those anticipated words, luckily cutting him off. 

“Anyhow, take the day off tomorrow and recover from your never-ending dilemmas.” Nanashi suggested getting up and fetching a glass of water.

The brunette propped his chin onto his palm with a distasteful sigh. “Just spectacular.” ‘ _Well it_ was _only a day.’_

The next day, while the area felt a bit sore and paralyzed, he was able to move around. Nanashi had already left for his job but had breakfast already prepared—which the teen thought was nice of him. In fact, last night the elder also insisted they switch positions, making him sleep against the wall instead. That way his back would be lined up with the wall and would be forced to lay on only his safe side. Although that was a great idea, Kotaro spent a fair amount of time calming his heart while being trapped between the two like that. 

* * *

“Welcome back.” Kotaro casually called out when he saw a figure make his way past the trees to their place.

“Why are you outside?” Nanashi arrived home at his rightful time and met eyes with the younger, who was sitting on the front steps of the small house.

“I got tired of sitting in, of course. Plus, it doesn't hurt that much anymore.”

“Doesn't it? No, it’s just numb, like totally dead.”

“It'll get there. Had lunch?” The elder asked, approaching closer. Kotaro shook his head in a carefree manner. “Let's eat then, I brought something.” He waved the paper bag before them.

The brunette’s face lit up. “Sounds good.” He immediately propelled his arms on the wooden panel to support himself up until a hand appeared in his vision instead. The teen glanced up questioningly and found the redhead patiently waiting for him to take it. It didn’t feel like a taunt this time. Albeit there was also a difficult to catch, quiet yet harmless sensation that flashed once in the other’s eyes. Kotaro wordlessly implanted his hand into the other’s and allowed himself to be led inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Kotaro took the large and warm hand, allowing himself to be led inside. His own hands were much smaller and finer, but he was amazed at how well their hands locked into one another. It felt so nice. A bit too nice, that he was beginning to shy from it. The moment they sat down, the younger pulled his hand away and began to chow down.

**The Next Day:**

Kotaro’s work shift ended sooner than he expected and to enjoy the refreshing weather, he decided to take a detour on the way back. Kicking the dirt path and passing a row of old houses, he came close to the bridge side of the town. A couple of steps later, he followed his gaze in front of him and thought he noticed a familiar figure. The brunette refocused and realized it was indeed Nanashi, causing him to speed up automatically. That is until, he recognized an unfamiliar woman come into view from Nanashi’s side.

‘ _What the—? Who?_ ’ Impulsively, the younger halted and hid behind a pillar of a nearby house. From the looks of it, she appeared to be from a wealthy background—dressed in bright red and gold, long thick black hair protruding from her back while two locks were tied upwards. ‘ _A daimyo’s daughter? Wife? Wait who cares about that! What is she doing with Nanashi?! Hitting on him obviously!’_ Kotaro answered his own questions too while he glared at the couple. The lady hid her laugh behind her long sleeves as she climbed into her carriage. The redhead bowed his head a small fraction without too much of an expression change.

As soon as the carriage passed away, the elder glanced at the sky and continued walking backwards on the path Kotaro was about to take. On the other hand, he was quite surprised to find Kotaro standing against a pillar with an unreadable and almost lost countenance.

“Kotaro?”

“Huh?” The brunette snapped and met eyes with the other who was approaching him. “Ah, I wasn't waiting for you anything. And I don't care what you were doing.”

“…” Now Nanashi was having a hard time buying that. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Didn't you hear a word I said—I said no! I was just passing by.”

“Oh yeah? Then let's go home.” The samurai suggested.

‘ _Hey, hey do I have to ask everything? Isn't he going to tell me who that woman was. It shouldn't be that big of a problem after how long we've been living together.’_ The younger cognized, quietly.

However, being Kotaro, he wasn't able to remain silent for too long. By the time they arrived home, he had to ask. "So... your new job... It was over there?"

“Where?”

“Where we met –where else ??” Kotaro impatiently answered.

“Ah not really...it's kind of a ...hm, how do I put it….” The elder scratched his chin. “it's an escorting job so it moves around to wherever the employer/master wants to go.”

“You got hired as a bodyguard??”

“Calm down. Maybe you could put it that way.”

‘ _Smooth transition. It won't feel odd if I probe further now_.’ Kotaro smiled. “So, who hired you?”

“You seem interested all of a sudden.”

“I'm just asking.”

“A widow of a merchant.”

“Eh?! But she looked so young though!” The teen blurted. ‘ _Oops_.’

“You've seen her?” Nanashi gazed at him with wide eyes.

“Uh...just...passing by... again…?”

“Right...” The elder raised a brow. “Then why did you ask?” Kotaro didn't answer and averted his eyes away with guilt. “Who knows, must've been married to an older man or got engaged young. Any ways how are things on your end? Making any money?”

“Of course, I am. I'm more competent than that.” The teen was grateful Nanashi was mature enough to leave the subject.

“What about the burn?”

“It’s still there but doesn't hurt.”

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “Did you lose all sensation in that area?”

“I... think so.” The brunette began running his fingers on top of his clothes over that area.

“Hm…”

“I don't care as long as it doesn't hurt, right?”

“That can happen, but I don't think that's right…” Nanashi told, coming closer and placing a hand over that area uninvitedly. “Was it here?”

“Um—yeah, around there.” Kotaro lost his voice for a second there. Nanashi grazed his nails in circles.

“How does that feel?”

“Uh…I don’t think I feel anything…it’s hard to tell…” The brunette confessed. The samurai stared at him with slight concern reflecting in his eyes.

“Remind me to take you to a medic later.” Nanashi simply stated with a serious tone.

Kotaro freaked out. “W-wait why? I’m all better now…hey Nanashi—”

“It’s nothing, a check-up won’t hurt.” The elder moved away.

“If you ask me we’re just gonna end up wasting money.” The teen crossed his arms, turning his body away and blurted. Something in Nanashi snapped, causing him to grip the younger by his upper arm and swing him to face him.

“Don’t ever do that again.” The redhead frowned.

“W-what?” Suddenly Kotaro was looking up to a scary face.

“Don’t ever neglect your health over a few coins. Got it?”

“Tsk—I got it. Geez, I was only saving here.” The brunette yanked himself away and pouted. Nanashi smiled and caressed the side of his face with a hand.

“Everything’s meaningless if you don’t have the health for it.” Kotaro relaxed his shoulders. The other made a pretty important point, when one thought about it.

“Heh, look at you. Talking like an adult all of a sudden, haha. Did you hit your head?” The teen teased the elder instead, hiding his admiration for how cool Nanashi looked at that moment.

“You little, you’ll never heed these words of wisdom.” Nanashi smacked both his fists on the sides of the younger’s head and began screwing them.

“Hey~ that hurts!” Kotaro laughed.

* * *

“Okay, then I’m off.” Nanashi waved. “I know you have the day off, but don’t go too crazy.”

“Have fun~ Don’t you dare worry about me. I’ll just stay home _all day_.” The younger swore in an exceptionally good mood.

 _‘Something’s fishy._ ’ “If you say so…” Nanashi forced a smile back, about to head out the door.

“Oh wait!” Kotaro abruptly jumped up from his spot on the living room and glued himself to the other, pulling him down a fraction to kiss his cheek and rub himself on his clothes. “Work hard.” Kotaro smiled shamelessly.

 _‘Yup, something’s definitely fishy…but cute.’_ Nanashi wasn’t complaining exactly but at the same time was curious what that little head was thinking. “Okay, if you’ll excuse me _now_.” He finally left out the door and closed it behind him.

 _‘Heh, take that. I rubbed some strong smell on him, that way his_ mistress _will know he’s seeing someone else. On another note, he didn’t get mad this time_.’ Kotaro’s heart jumped, rendering it as an accomplishment. “Alright Tobimaru, be a good boy and watch the house for me. I got a mission to fulfill.” He sneered as he draped a cloak over his head to disguise him. With that, he cautiously watched his steps and began tailing none other than ours, Nanashi.

* * *

“Nanashi-san, nice to see you again. How do you do today?” The widow greeted.

“Excellent. Where to this afternoon?”

“I have a meeting with my fellow ladies at the local tavern.” She stated, exiting her house and walking alongside Nanashi.

“Um, is it alright if I hold on to your arm?” The woman asked, approaching closer.

“The honor is mine.” The redhead was bound by respect. ‘ _Though, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…’_ He rolled his eyes behind him, trying to bring his small stalker in view from the corner of his eyes. ‘ _Sigh what is he thinking now—I knew he was up to something but seriously?’_

“Are you alright? You just sighed.”

“Er, yeah my bad.” The samurai debated whether he should expose Kotaro or not. “It’s just that I think I have a follower.” He secretly pointed his finger somewhere over his shoulder. The widow stole a glance behind them without making it too conspicuous.

“Is that okay?” She then asked concerned.

“It’s nothing, it’s just my little brother.”

The mistress laughed. “What a cute little brother. Is he that overprotective?”

“Apparently, right.” Nanashi glanced back towards the younger again. “Excuse me.” He separated himself and walk backwards.

 _‘Uh oh!_ ’ Kotaro was biting his nail in agitation but hid behind a wall when he saw the other approaching.

“Are you for real— _Ko.ta.ro_?” The elder leaned over the edge of the wall and mouthed loudly.

“Ahem, what are you talking—” Kotaro began but was cut off when the other jerked the cloak from his head. He loomed over the teen with an expressionless face. The brunette gulped.

* * *

“N-nice to meet you, my name is Kotaro.” The younger was forced out of the shadows and forced to introduce himself.

The woman giggled behind her sleeve, finding him adorable. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m called Anzu.” She bowed slightly closer to him. “Aren’t you worried about your brother—is that why you followed him?” ‘ _Hmph, do I have to answer that?_ ’ Kotaro only averted his eyes instead. “Hm? Oh, that’s so pretty—but isn’t that feminine?” She noticed the golden ring that contained the front lock of the brunette’s hair and touched it.

 _‘This fragrance…_ ’ Anzu immediately picked up the strong scent from the younger that resembled the one she was getting off Nanashi’s clothes just a while ago. The raven-haired woman surveyed the teen a bit more keenly this time around.

“What…?” Kotaro was beginning to find the stare intimidating. Anzu expressed a polite smile instead.

“Nothing. I was just admiring your ring.” She lied. “Where did you get it?”

“This…Nanashi bought it for me.” Anzu looked somewhat surprised to hear that.

“Is that so? How cute.” She smiled again. ‘ _I don’t like those smiles_.’ Kotaro noted.

“Anyhow, we should get going. As for _you_ , I think it’s about time you head back—that should be enough tail-gating for one day.” Nanashi finally suggested. Kotaro was reluctant to leave the two together. It was so obvious that she was into Nanashi.

“But—”

“No buts.”

“ _Fine_.” Kotaro huffed. “In that case,” he tugged Nanashi to the side, a few steps away. “hug me.”

“ _What_?” The elder questioned his unreasonable requests with a face.

“Do it, then I’ll leave. Promise.” The teen gave his word. Nanashi sighed before obliging and embraced the younger in an endearing hug. Kotaro smirked and wrapped his arms around his back, passing a glance to the widow, who stared indifferently.

“Happy? Okay off you go now.” The elder ordered, patting his back with urge.

“I got it already.” Kotaro prepared to leave. “Come back quick okay!” He shouted as the samurai walked back to the woman, who boldly took his arm again. However, the brunette didn’t have the power to do anything but return. 

* * *

“Che! Who does she think she is?!” Kotaro kicked the door and entered, startling Tobimaru. “That’s so unfair! I’m actually the one who’s loved Nanashi longer, yet I could never do that!” He vented. “And Nanashi too! It’s his fault too for allowing it—don’t you get it, Tobimaru? It gives the other party the wrong idea.” The teen emphasized. The dog quietly listened, convincing the teen they were on the same side. He heaved a loud sigh. “Sorry boy, I didn’t mean to dump everything on you. At least you understand me, I just wish Nanashi would too.”

**That Evening:**

_‘He’s late.’_ Kotaro was so not surprised. ‘ _I bet she didn’t want him coming back home_.’ The teen stood up and began pacing. ‘ _Should I make dinner? I mean, I’m kinda hungry—che, he’s probably eaten by now anyways.’_ “Okay then, what should we eat Tobimaru?” The brunette asked while he searched around the house for a quick dinner. “All we have is rice and soup…exciting.” He flatly expressed.

* * *

Kotaro ate his dinner and sat in the corner of the room with the dog. With nothing better to do, he stacked his collection of pebbles and marbles one on top of the other like some sort of city. After what seemed like forever in the small quiet house, the door finally made a sound.

“About time! Where the hell were you Nana—” The brunette sprinted up, the vibrations knocking over his little city.

“After you.” The teen halted when he heard Nanashi’s voice speak to someone other than him and a familiar young woman walked in. Kotaro’s blood boiled while his left eye twitched multiple times.

“Why, hello again Kotaro-kun. Shitsureishimasu.*” Anzu pursed her red lips into a kind smile. The brunette refused to smile back.

* * *

“What the heck is she doing here!?” The younger hissed aggressively after pulling Nanashi to the side.

The samurai sighed. “Just bear with it—she insisted on coming.” He whispered back.

“But _why_?”

“How would I know?” The elder left it at that. “So, you ate already?” He questioned in his normal voice again, simultaneously walking back to their guest.

“Yeah, I did. Though I made some extra for you just in case—but I didn’t know you’d bring someone else with you.” Kotaro answered with a tad of attitude, making it apparent how uninvited their guest was.

Anzu could clearly sense the hostility in the younger’s voice but ignored it. “Oh, please don’t mind me, I had a bite at the tavern.”

“Ah, that’s right.” Nanashi recalled since he was there the whole time as well.

“This is quite a small—I mean cozy place isn’t it?” She roamed her eyes across the corners of the room.

“It’s the best we can afford, in all honesty.” The redhead confessed.

“What’s wrong with it?” Kotaro interjected.

“Nothing, of course.” She replied back.

‘ _Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long evening?_ ’ Nanashi mentally sighed, discerning a tense atmosphere between the two.

* * *

_‘So annoying_.’ Kotaro was more than jovial when the widow left and started unfolding the futon. He was so wrapped up in his emotions and his task that he didn’t realize when a pair of arms, followed by a dead weight caught him off guard. “Wha—”

“Ugh, so exhausted.” Nanashi groaned as he almost knocked the teen down from behind. He hooked his chin on the small shoulder and locked his arms firmly around the other’s body. The brunette refrained from making any comment at first.

“Does she make you exhausted?” He then posed.

“Mhm…maybe, who knows.” It wasn’t entirely false either, something about the way she interacted and always sought from him was stressing.

The younger knotted his eyebrows in both unease and fury and squeezed the other’s hand. “If it gets too troublesome, just quit. I’m still working so you can rely on me some more.” He sincerely declared, so maturely that even Nanashi was bewildered. A brief snort from him startled Kotaro. “Hey, I’m serious—” However, the teen never had a chance to finish that as he was suddenly dropped onto the futon such that he was laying on his back now. Kotaro gazed up at the elder questionably, who was right above him and pinned one of his thin shoulders with his hand.

To Kotaro’s astonishment, the redhead creeped closer until his nose was buried in the crook of his neck. ‘ _What was going on?_ ’ The teen wouldn’t have foreseen this in a million miles and could gradually feel the butterflies escalating in his stomach.

“Auh!” The brunette flinched when something bit the junction of his neck. “Nanashi?! W-what are you doing?!” The younger was so surprised that instead of being happy about the whole ordeal, he was puzzled beyond recognition. Kotaro’s toes curled when he noticed the elder suck that very area after.


	25. Chapter 25

“Auh!” The brunette flinched when something bit the junction of his neck. “Nanashi?! W-what are you doing?!” The younger was so surprised that instead of being happy about the whole ordeal, he was puzzled beyond recognition. Kotaro’s toes curled when he noticed the elder suck that very area after. With little to no hesitation, the redhead kissed other spots around his neck and collar bone.

Nanashi inched back to survey the teen who seemed like he was almost at his limit: cheeks on fire, eyes slightly teary as he turned his face away and legs fidgeting continuously. ‘ _Just one kiss and he’s already like this—too cute. Crap, he wanted to tease him more._ ’ The thought automatically emerged in his mind. _‘Was it the alcohol? No, he only agreed to one drink and he certainly wasn’t a light weight.’_ While he knew he was taking this a little too far, at the same time it felt crude to stop right here. The elder cupped Kotaro’s face, forcing him to look at him.

“Just a little more, okay?” He tenderly spoke. The brunette only stared back at him, as if he could resist in his current state. With that, the samurai pecked his burning cheek and gently slid his other hand over his ribs, stomach then to the area between his legs, pressing on it.

The brunette flinched. “Ah! N-Nana—!” His voice almost sounded frightful.

“It’s okay.” Nanashi reassured in a lowly whisper close to his ear. A part of him was beating himself up for doing this to his innocent little Kotaro. “Sorry, just bear with it.” He rubbed the area over the other’s clothing. The younger immediately moaned, ashamed he could make such sounds to begin with. Nanashi’s hand moved lower at the level of his testes and the teen squeezed his legs automatically.

“Nhm…ah, Na—ha, plea—” Kotaro couldn’t fathom the sensations that were circulating all through out his body. ‘ _Is this what adults do—it was down right implausible._ ’ He was feeling so much ecstasy, he wasn’t convinced his lower part could take any of it. The younger grinded his legs more to relieve some of that feeling. It felt like something was accumulating solely in the lower part of his body. His toes curled against the cool floor with impatience as he glanced up at Nanashi who wasn’t at all as flushed as he was. “Nanashi…so _hot_ …” The teen complained. ‘ _When did the temperature rise this much?’_

The younger didn’t hear a response back or maybe he was too intoxicated to notice something coming his way. However, he did pick up when Nanashi’s hand began stroking him. _‘Wait stroked him??_ ’ His clothes were still there—he could feel it, but the elder’s hand encircled on his hardened member over them. Before long, the mere imagination of his love doing that to his erection was enough to make the teen shudder and release himself.

‘ _That quick…_ ’ Nanashi was amazed at how rejuvenated the teen was. Meanwhile Kotaro was still recovering from the butterflies in his stomach, as he panted heavily and felt a sudden drowsiness take over his mind and body. It felt so sticky between his legs, the teen noted every time he made the slightest gesture with his legs. However, his conscious didn’t remain awake long enough for him to resolve that and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

The samurai on the other hand, only sat above the younger for minutes after, dumbfounded by his actions. What’s more: he was turned on.

* * *

The next morning, Kotaro shifted here and there before finally cracking his eyes open and stretching his arms. ‘ _Wow, he slept so well for some reason.’_ He attempted to turn himself until he noticed the skin-skin contact of his legs with themselves. The teen immediately sat up and looked at himself. ‘ _Wha? He was naked down there?!_ ’ The only thing he wore was his yukata tied around his waist by his obi but nothing at all underneath that. As he concealed his private parts with his yukata, he also happened to recall the events from last night, evoking a blush. The brunette curiously glanced to his side to see the redhead sleeping peacefully next to him. “What the hell! What were you thinking?!” Kotaro vented some of the steam.

“Mh…why so loud in the morning?” Nanashi frowned.

“You went overboard last night.” The teen stated in a matter of fact way. “And why am I naked?”

Nanashi yawned before answering. “You fell asleep. Be grateful, I was forced to wipe you.” Once again, the younger’s face glowed bright red all the way to his ears.

“Nanashi?”

“Hn?”

“You’re a pervert.”

“Oh really?” The elder was more awake now, opening his eyes groggily. “Says the person who was moaning non-stop last nigh—”

“Arrghhh! Okay okay we get it!” Kotaro smacked his hands over the other’s mouth. “We all have our pride, okay.” He pouted. The elder understood and decided to sit up, also spotting the hickey’s he left on the teen’s neck and one right on his clavicle.

‘ _Why did that seem oddly satisfying?_ ’ Nanashi wondered. He was losing it. 

* * *

“Thank you again for your hard work Nanashi-kun. Are you sure you don’t want to enter?” Anzu insisted as they stood right outside her house.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Nanashi politely refused.

“Please, I insist.” Not being able to refuse the woman, he entered and took a seat.

“Shall I bring some tea?”

“No, please don’t trouble yourself on my behalf—”

“It’s no trouble at all.” And with that, Anzu ordered one of the maids to fix two cups of tea. When the tea arrived, they quietly sipped it away, neither having anything urgent to say. “So, how is your brother?” She decided to break the ice first.

“He’s energetic as always.” The elder answered staring at the ripples in his tea.

“I see, how nice.”

“It’s pretty quiet here—I assume you live alone?” The elder glimpsed around the spacious traditional room with not a sound coming from outside the premises of the room.

“That’s correct. And I don’t exactly have any siblings so it’s usually just the maids and myself here.” She sullenly replied.

“I know how that feels.” Nanashi scoffed with out thinking.

“Hn? But you do have a younger sibling to keep you company.”

‘ _Oh, that’s right_.’ He got carried away for a moment thinking about his past before meeting Kotaro. “Um, actually, there was a time we were separated a bit before we decided to live together…” He lied.

“That’s makes sense, that makes us even more similar.” She smiled. Nanashi didn’t know how to react to that and just averted his eyes, bringing his cup to his mouth again. “Though I am envious, you two are really close.”

“Well, he is my family.” The samurai expressed a gratifying smile. Anzu was taken away by that expression. She nearly hated the younger for being the one to render such an expression on the other. They were seated in front of each other on the floor with the tea tray between them. She moved the tray aside and scooted closer. “Eh?” Nanashi gasped as Anzu sat only inches away from him, taking his tea cup and placing it down.

“Nanashi-kun, what if I told you to make me your family too?” She ushered. Before the other could say anything, she leaned closer and pressed her red lips on to Nanashi’s. The redhead was entirely shocked, he didn’t anticipate the possibility of something like this at all. She breached the contact with a faint blush across her cheeks, aware of her actions. The elder grabbed her wrists and politely moved her back.

“I’m sorry Anzu-dono*, but I can’t return your feelings. Excuse me.” The samurai stood up impulsively. It would be too awkward to stay any longer anyhow. The woman just sat there with her head lowered and expression masked. ‘ _Looks like I’ll be searching for a new job now.’_ The elder troublesomely thought as he approached the door. 

“Nanashi-kun.” A voice halted him. “I still require that you report for work tomorrow.” She demanded. Nanashi was rather dazzled to hear that.

“…I understand.” ‘ _Was this a good idea?’_

Anzu heaved a sigh after he left. ‘ _Men are so hard to deal with sometimes. It’s alright.’_ She told herself. _‘It was too abrupt right now anyways. But given time, she’ll make him fall for her._ ’

* * *

Nanashi entered the house to be greeted by a sleeping Tobimaru. _‘I’m early, the other’s probably still at work_.’ Since the teen would be coming home soon, he resolved to making some dinner for them instead. He set the fire outside towards the backyard which was connected to the forest trees and mounted the pot on top, for some mean soup. While the soup cooked he let his gaze wander past the tall trees, a flashback of the day’s events replaying in his mind once.

Why was he so troubled? Here a nice and wealthy girl wanted him but he couldn’t respond to that at all. Had it been the past him, he would have effortlessly accepted the proposal simply due to the lack of anything better to do with his life. Wasn’t the ultimate goal of everyone in this world to settle down with a family and have kids? He himself had thought no different since it was society’s norms. However, now he was rejecting that notion. He didn’t want to settle down with Anzu—because he already had a family of his own.

Nanashi lifted his gaze back at the darkening sky. ‘ _He’s late._ ’ He realized he was missing the younger already. The elder brought the soup inside the house and slammed it in the corner of the room.

“I’m home~” The brunette announced entering the living room.

“Yo, good timing—let’s eat.”

“Mn.” Kotaro nodded. “Lemme just wash my hands first.”

The two of them sat face to face and began sipping on their respective soup bowls. “And then, he complained that we were the one’s trying to poison him or something—just because he didn’t like the flavor. He ended up creating such a mess, all of us had to stay back just to clean it—what an idiot. Nanashi?”

“Hn?” The redhead seemed spaced out but returned the gaze.

“Were you listening?”

“Ah…yeah what’s up?” Nanashi tried to act nonchalant, like his usual self. _‘He wasn’t listening_.’ Kotaro internally scowled.

“So how was your work?”

“It was nothing special.” The elder shrugged the topic off.

“Okay…”

Nanashi finished first, so stood up with his bowls. “Ah, take mine too, I’m done.” Kotaro handed him his dish as well, while he sat there to enjoy the aftermath of the food. Nanashi stood with the emptied bowls and glanced back at the brunette once, who caught the stare and looked up as well. “What’s up?”

‘ _I want you to make me your family too_.’ The words echoed in his mind again.

“Uh…you okay? You just standing there is a little creepy, man.” The teen confessed. The elder’s eyes trail down to the younger’s small thin lips.

 _‘Kotaro had kissed him a few times in the past and frankly it didn’t feel so bad._ ’ Subsequently, an image of her kissing him flashed in his mind once. ‘ _That was…lustful, but somehow it felt so wrong…like betraying…’_ Something in the samurai snapped with realization. ‘ _That’s right, at that moment when she kissed me, Kotaro’s face flashed in my mind—like he was betraying the teen._ ’ Che. Why did he feel that way?

The brunette was beginning to grow worried as the other’s eyes were definitely not focused on him despite being on him. He stood as well and placed a hand on the other’s arm. “Nanashi?”

Nanashi’s introspections fell apart as he refocused on the teen. He observed the younger’s questioning yet slightly concerned countenance. “Kotaro. Kiss me.”

Kotaro blinked before taking a step back and shrieking “W-what?! Hey, I don’t like that abrupt attitude of yours sometimes.”

“Then, can I kiss you?”

“Are you even listening?!” ‘ _He’s actually asking before doing, he’s not himself at all right now._ ’ “No.” The teen rejected causing the elder to look puzzled. “You were really mad the last time I did it, I don’t think I can take it if you were to hate me anymore because of that.” He elucidated, reading the other’s expression. Nanashi recognized a subtle pain behind the younger’s eyes as he averted them away.

Without warning, the redhead gripped both the teen’s shoulders and smacked his lips on to his. Kotaro’s eyes were popping out before he shut them and responded to the kiss.

‘ _The feeling of their lips are…almost the same yet so different_.’ The samurai’s mind was a mess. They separated and Kotaro only stood there in a daze.

“Nanashi…what’s wrong? You’re acting weird.” Kotaro patiently spoke up. ‘ _Yesterday too…_ ’ “Does this have to do with her again?” Nanashi averted his eyes without answering and couldn’t help but think the teen was sharp sometimes.

‘ _Why would he randomly kiss me_?’ Kotaro brushed a finger over his lips and surveyed the elder’s lips too. ‘ _I-I mean not that I’m complaining or any…thing…huh…red?_ ’ The teen noticed some reddish smudge on the elder’s lips. His stomach churned before his mouth involuntarily opened. “Did you kiss her?” He asked dreadfully. No answer.

‘ _It had to be true then_.’ Kotaro felt himself growing sick from the inside all of a sudden, his beating heart shattering at the same time. Before he knew it, he had slapped Nanashi across the face. The elder stared back at him with bewilderment. “You just kissed her—then kissed me?! That’s disgusting Nanashi—how could you!” ‘ _Was he only using me_?’ His eyes were at the brink of tears. And at that moment Nanashi was hit hard on how selfishly he had just been acting. He had just toyed with Kotaro’s honest emotions.

“Dammit, I’m so pissed. What, are you thinking of getting together now? She _is_ a woman, you can get married too and build you own family—” The teen’s voice was breaking. “I bet it would be better if I just left.” Kotaro spouted before turning away.

‘ _No, this is bad_.’ Nanashi thought. He had a strong feeling the younger would seriously leave him if he let him go right now. The elder caught the other’s wrist, holding him back. “Kotaro.”

“Don’t touch me!” The brunette resisted.

“…I’m sorry.” The redhead quietly blurted. Kotaro stopped struggling. ‘ _He apologized too, and so sincerely—he’s definitely not himself today.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dono: lord/master


	26. Chapter 26

Before he knew it, he had slapped Nanashi across the face. The elder stared back at him with bewilderment. “You just kissed her—then kissed me?! That’s disgusting Nanashi—how could you!” ‘ _Was he only using me_?’ His eyes were at the brink of tears. “Dammit, I’m so pissed. What, are you thinking of getting together now? She _is_ a woman, you can get married too and build you own family—” The teen’s voice was breaking. “I bet it would be better if I just left.” Kotaro spouted before turning away.

‘ _No, this is bad_.’ Nanashi thought. He had a strong feeling the younger would seriously leave him if he let him go right now. The elder caught the other’s wrist, holding him back. “Kotaro.”

“Don’t touch me!” The brunette resisted.

“…I’m sorry.” The redhead quietly blurted. Kotaro stopped struggling. ‘ _He apologized too, and so sincerely—he’s definitely not himself today.’_ “I realized I acted too selfishly just now. My bad.” Nanashi admitted. “But what about you?"

“ _Me?_ ” Kotaro swerved his entire body towards him in bafflement.

“Don’t ever say you're going to leave. You can’t do that.”

“Oh yeah and why not? It’s not like you even need me anymore.” Kotaro barely finished speaking the words, when Nanashi abruptly pushed him against the wall.

"Don’t be ridiculous." His face was much more serious now as he shadowed over him, a hand still on his wrist and another forearm on the wall. "You're my life. Haven’t I said that before? You're the reason for my peace of mind... I need you more than you think." The elder lowly uttered the last part with hesitation. The younger was his salvation back then and sometimes now too, even if he’d already forgiven himself. Having the younger with him all these years was what gave his soul tranquility. He was sure Kotaro could say the same thing. That being said, he glanced at the brunette, who covered half of his face with a fist, looking away with an unreadable expression.

“H-hey it's not…like I was actually gonna leave idiot…"

Nanashi scoffed, a corner of his lips tugging upward. "Oh yeah? I'm relieved then." He dropped his head a bit, so his eyes were facing the floor. Kotaro scooted closer and embraced his body quietly, catching the other off guard. The redhead removed the arm supporting the wall and laced it around the teen, sandwiching him between the wall and himself.

“Nanashi, quit that place." Kotaro mouthed. Nanashi only dug his chin further in the other's wavy fluff of hair. "She's making you weird—I don’t like it." The elder would disagree with the statement that made him sound so susceptible but at the same time, concurred that quitting would indeed make his life a tad easier.

"Yeah…I think I might."

* * *

Anzu sat in the company of an elder woman. One that she had known for quite some time and was well-known in the village.

“What's wrong? You seem...distressed about something.” The woman asked. Anzu didn’t reply for long before uttering:

“‘s nothing.” 

“Surely it's nothing if it has you thinking so hard.”

The younger women sighed. “Oku-sama*, am I lacking beauty?”

“Never would anyone think so.” The elder woman was appalled by the odd question. 

“Hah, then I just don't seem to understand why he denies me.”

“A man worries you?”

“I...want us to be affixed...but he refuses any advances I make.” 

“—How aggressive.”

Anzu hid a blush. “It's not like I want to be, but...I'm afraid he respects me too much that he won't look at me that way. I even confessed to him.”

“Younger or older?”

The younger lady averted her eyes. “Slightly younger, but very mature and responsible. One would think he was older. Tell me, oku-sama, what should I do?”

“Hm...” She slowly got up and turned towards the large mud-molded barrels against the wall. “I can only give you this.” She reached for a flat plate and scooped an amount of minced powder. She covered it with another thin plate before handing it to her.

“This is…?”

“This will help sedate his brain so that your sweet words will reach him better.” She winked wisely. “Just mix it in his tea or something.” Anzu was a bit reluctant as she took the small plates in her hand.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you have this?”

“Ah, that's a secret.” She smiled, augmenting her wrinkles. “Some women just buy this stuff from me from time to time, so I decided to make the extracts.”

“Extracts?”

“Only from a plant that you’ll find in the outskirts.”

“I see...” Anzu decided to leave it at that.

“You might have to give it a few times so that it'll gradually work—you know, it also depends on the person.” She explained. “Start with this one first, it’ll hypnotize him into anything you say.” The younger nodded, wondering on the side, how well all of this would go.

* * *

“Nanashi-kun, would you like some tea?”

“I'm alright, thank you.” The redhead rejected.

“Please I insist. You can imagine that I’m always alone here anyway. It’s nice to have someone to drink with now and then.”

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Please? I’m sorry our last conversation didn’t end so well. I promise nothing will happen this time.” Sooner or later Nanashi surrendered and agreed. The samurai waited patiently for his drink and then took a sip of the offered tea. Anzu sat herself in front of him and secretly watched him drink the mixed beverage.

Frankly enough, the next day they did the exact same, making small talk once in a while too. With the ease she presented herself with, Nanashi would be convinced that maybe she let go of the confession already.

* * *

“Nanashi-kun~?” She cooed his name. “You won't quit, will you? Aren't I treating you well?” She skidded closer to him as he sat next to her on the floor. 

“Hm ...yes... sure…I won't.”

 **At Home** :

In all honesty, the red head felt absent minded all of a sudden. For instance, he didn’t even notice when he reached home—he couldn’t even recall the journey back. ‘ _Maybe I spaced out? But who would space out the entire way home_?’ And lately he realized it was getting worse. He did admit his conscious was coming and going, like a drunk person or something, but what troubled him was that he hardly ever came close to a sake cup these last few days. So these symptoms must have been from something else. 

"Yo!" Kotaro’s voice from behind pulled him out of his worm hole; who happened to enter the house as well. “Did you just get back too? So? Tell me, did you quit?” The teen questioned as he skipped past him to fetch some water. “Wow the weather’s so much warmer.” He casually added in as he sequestered his thirst.

“What...no, no I didn't...” The speaker himself was amazed at those words. ‘ _What was he thinking? Why was he still working there? Wasn’t he going to talk about that today? But .._.’ He tried to recollect the memories from earlier to understand why didn’t bring the topic of resigning. That’s when he remembered himself telling her that he wouldn’t quit.

He said that with his own mouth. ‘ _So… did he really not want to quit then? Well, she was behaving herself and as usual the pay was always worth it..._ ’

“ _What_? Why not!?” However, Kotaro deemed otherwise.

“Kotaro, don't shout.” The elder said tiresomely. “It's fine. She seems to have understood her position, so it's fine if I work there a bit longer.” 

“I don't know—I don't trust her.”

That made Nanashi hold back a crackle, messing up his hair with a hand while he was at it. “That's you with everybody."

“Yeah, yeah.” The teen crossed his arms, not hating the gesture.

* * *

The sky was abysmal and dark, but it was never the wrong time to soak in a bath. Sure, the water was getting cooler by the instant but the empty woods, and otherwise silent atmosphere was always calming near the pond. Kotaro decided to skip the bath and just hang around Tobimaru back at home. Hence, the elder took this time to fully stretch his muscles. He threw his head back a bit and took slow breaths in and out. Somehow, he felt so laid back. If he closed his eyes, he could probably imagine himself floating in a gravity-free space, his flesh diffusing into the water…

Nanashi snapped his eyes open. ‘ _What was going on these days? Was he subconsciously stressed that relaxing felt so peaceful, as it did right now?_ ’ Though he doubted that. This feeling…his mind felt so sedated.

* * *

“Eh? What are these?” The red head mused.

“Oh? Do they look nice? I cooked them myself. Care to join us?”

“Er, no thanks. I’m not hungry.”

“Don’t be like that Nanashi-kun~” She softly nudged her shoulder against his. “We’ve sat down and drank so many times—why do you still act to formal with me?” She genuinely smiled. “I’ll tell you what, I’m going to give some to the maids and I’ll be right back with yours and mine, alright?”

“Uh,”

“Don’t look so troubled. Can you do me a favor and wait for me in the room all the way to the left of the hall?” Anzu politely requested as she flashed one last smile before dashing away.

‘ _Which room…?_ ’ Nanashi looked down the hall. He had to wonder why he was going along with this. The red head continued to trot through the paper doors until he found a single door mapped on the left wall. ‘ _Is this it?_ ’ He slid the paper doors apart and peered in. It was quite dark but enough still held illumination to navigate around. In it, lay a wide futon—enough for two people or more—curtains, paintings, fancy kitchen utensils (that probably held small items in them) and a bunch of glasses were turned upside on a shelf in a neat line. There were also golden candle stands at every corner of the room and a closed closet that hung a few embroidered kimonos on the outside. ‘ _Is this her room?_ ’

“I’m back.” Her excited voice spoke from behind, startling him for a moment. “Why are you standing? Like I said, no need to feel like an outsider—come sit.” She sat on the mat and placed the tray in front of her. Nanashi followed in her foot steps and sat down in front of her. “Have some, these are all for you and me.” She pointed to the tray full of small round breads. “Allow me to light some candles in the meantime.” 

Nanashi lifted the soft bun, the tender aroma of it filling his nose. ‘ _Looked harmless_.’ He concluded as he took a large bite. ‘ _And tasted harmless too_.’

“How is it? Do you like it?” Anzu probed as she took a spot next to him.

“Mh, sure.” As he moved on to the second, he felt that sensation again. All the muscles of his body were beginning to slack, he was losing consciousness but not fully. There was also something snuggling closer to the side of his body, then it tugged his arm, forcing him to turn towards it. Ultimately, he felt soft flesh press against his lips and to his bewilderment, as all this was occurring, not once could his brain refuse it or question it.

* * *

“Welcome back.” Kotaro grudgingly greeted. “Don’t you come back awfully late these days.”

“Hn? Do I? Yeah, I guess I do…” Nanashi scratched the back of his neck in thought before he whipped past the other leaving a trail of a flowery scent. The brunette’s nose twitched.

‘ _That…that fragrance doesn’t belong to Nanashi_.’ “Hey, what were you doing…?”

“What do you mean?” The elder asked puzzled. 

“Why do you smell so strong?”

The red head sniffed his clothes. “Oh, it must have rubbed off or something.”

‘ _She was probably clinging on to him again…_ ’ “I see you’re enjoying yourself.” The teen mumbled.

“Speak louder, will you?”

Kotaro kicked the floor in haste before shouting: “It’s nothing!” and moved on.

That night Nanashi noticed the younger decided to sleep in the other corner of the room, nuzzling next to Tobimaru instead of him. He automatically sighed. ‘ _Yup, he’s definitely upset about something—it’s so obvious_.’ Albeit, at the same time, his brain wasn’t willing to expend too much energy to fish-hunt what it was. ‘ _Does he hate the notion of me with her that much?_ ’ That last speculation made him snort while he lay passively on the futon alone. Truthfully, that was rather flattering. When was the last time –or any time—someone obsessed over him so much?

* * *

The elder rolled over in the middle of the night, to have his arm hit the hard floor beneath the futon. That unpleasant feeling provoked him to crack his eyes open. ‘ _Where’s the kid?_ ’ He yawned and ended up sitting straight. Spotting the teen right across the room, he sluggishly stood up and gathered him in his arms, waking up Tobimaru. The dog mildly gazed at him.

“Sorry but I’ll be taking him back.” Nanashi winked at the dog, as he hoisted the teen and walked back to the futon. The younger didn’t notice a thing as he soundly slept and turned over on his side as soon as the redhead lay him down on futon, pulling the covers over him as well. He, himself, then shifted underneath the blanket and scooted closer to the teen until Kotaro’s warmth was sheathing him.

 _‘…It helps to curl up with something you love and think good thoughts. That’s what I always do, and it really works_.’ The childish words from long ago replayed in his mind as he peacefully closed his eyes.

* * *

The teen woke up first, lazily sitting up and stretching his arms right before his eyes would be bombarded with intense sunlight. It was impossible to sleep in during this time of the year since the sun would be more than in their face in the mornings—especially with the uncovered windows. Instinctively, he glanced to his side to find Nanashi.

‘ _What?! Again? Did I really crawl back here over night? No—that doesn’t make sense_.’ The brunette beat himself up for it, until something more significant struck him. ‘ _Wait—Nanashi was over-sleeping?? And on a work day? How was that even possible?_ ’

“Oi, Nanashi.” Kotaro shook his shoulder. “Don’t you have to go work? You’re gonna be late.” None of his words were reaching him and the teen knew that because Nanashi didn’t even make a sound. “He looks dead asleep.” ‘ _Again, very unusual. As an ex-samurai, he’s not used to sleeping too absently_.’ “Nanashi, wake up. Hey, are you feeling okay?” The brunette continued to nudge him until he earned a response.

The elder groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and experiencing a difficult time wiping his slumber away. “What’s up…?”

“Don’t what’s up me. How are you still sleeping? Don’t you have to go to that lady’s house for work?” No response. ‘ _Did he just fall back asleep?!_ ’ The teen’s mind screamed. Before he could answer that, a muscular arm wrapped over his waist pulling him closer. ‘ _Aw man, now’s not the time for this_ …’ He cursed the timing, otherwise he would have savored it. “Nanashi~” The younger sang, attempting to get his attention again and pulled the other’s long locks to uncover his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oku-sama: very formally, ma’am.


	27. Chapter 27

“Well that was certainly weird…” Kotaro mumbled to himself while he was working his shift at the Inn. It was indeed a struggle that morning to get the elder up and ready and off to his work. All of a sudden, the brunette felt as if he was taking care of a kid—not that he minded, anything that made him feel older. Though, all joke aside, he was a tad worried for Nanashi. A gut feeling call it if you will.

After their usual tea break, Nanashi felt himself feeling extremely hot. Why did he even agree to drinking tea again? He didn’t know, and his brain didn’t seem to care. All he could recognize was that he was in the same special room as last time. He? Or was there someone else with him there too? He could feel something shifting closer, but his mind was a dense cloudy haze. A couple minutes later and he wasn’t even thinking with his head anymore. When he opened his eyes, he was kissing someone. Even if he couldn’t see it, he could feel moist tongues twirling—one of them being his own.

The body right before him began lowering down onto the one futon in that room. Nanashi could sense his hand on the lithe shoulder, and the other persons arms loosely around his neck. Once it lay down, it attempted to kiss him again, then pecked at his neck and collarbone. The redhead didn’t hold back and felt the urge to take over, pulling on the long hair at the back of its head and biting at the junction of its neck and shoulder. It moaned with pleasure before laying back down. The elder’s hand unknowingly trailed down from the small shoulder to a soft lump on its chest.

‘ _Huh_?’ The samurai squeezed it in the palm of his hand still trying to puzzle it out. He blinked some of the haze away to make out a female’s body underneath him. ‘ _What the heck…?_ ’ Before he could realize ‘why,’ he resolved it was all ‘wrong’ first. And surprisingly the second revelation to come to his mind was the fact that it wasn’t Kotaro’s body. ‘ _Shit,_ ’ his body was responding but a sector of his mind was pulling away aggressively, leaving him in a state of conflict.

“What's wrong Nanashi-kun?” A voice asked. A female voice he was all too familiar with. Now that was the breaking point. He immediately recognized his boss’s voice and presumed all this must have been her doing. The redhead jerked away and off the futon. The only command running in his mind now was to leave this place as soon as possible. “Wait where are you going? You can’t just leave like this?!” there was a sharp pull on his arm. Nanashi wasn’t going to be a play toy any further and yanked himself free.

“Sh…shut up…” Quite frankly, the redhead had _tons_ more to say than that, but his mind just wasn’t in the right place, so he’d make do with that for now. “I’m not working here anymore.” He spat and left.

As he staggered down the long dirt path, he could see their small house coming closer and closer beyond the trees that covered it. However, it stopped. The cottage no longer came closer and everything seemed still, and that’s when he noticed that he had stopped and collapsed on to the ground. “Tsk…what the fuck…get up…” He pushed all of his weight on to his arms in attempts to stand up again but felt a heavy weight of exhaustion fall atop him, knocking him back on the ground. ‘ _He just needed some rest, that’s all_ ,’ he told himself. 

* * *

“Arf!” Luckily, Tobimaru was resting on the porch and heard the loud thud of something hitting the ground. Nanashi gazed at the dog, almost petting him but Tobimaru went in circles around him, until the dog ditched him all together.

The samurai snorted. “Heh, where did he go…?” Feeling slumber conquer his body, he rested his cheek against the cold rocky ground before letting his eyelids drift close too. 

“Nanashi!” A different—yet equally familiar—childish voice rang in his ears. “Nanashi!!” Funny, it almost sounded more desperate and near tears than the first time around. “What’s wrong?! Nanashi, are you okay?! Open your eyes!”

The elder obliged and painfully creeped an eye open, his eyes taking forever to adjust to the brightness and seeing a brunette. His brunette.

“Ha—” He instantly picked up on the younger’s minute expression of relief. “A-are you okay?? Why are you on the ground—are you sick?? What happened?!” The redhead could only stare back, words not automatically coming to his tongue. “J-just hang on…um…I’ll call the medic…” Kotaro was indecisive as to whether he should leave the elder alone and run to the village or drag him with him. “Tobimaru! Can you stay with Nanashi for a second? _Don’t leave his side_. I’ll be right back! You hear, Nanashi?!” The brunette promised every word, a frown of worry not leaving his face the entire time. Before he jumped back up, he quickly pecked the redhead at the edge of his lips. He didn’t know why he did—he was just so anxious!

‘ _Kotaro_ …’ Nanashi witnessed the brunette’s small back disappearing into the distance. Didn’t this feel like déjà vu? A little similar to the first time they escaped, and the kid ran off for help on his own. This didn’t feel too different. What had changed since then?

* * *

“Substance abuse.” The medic informed. They were all gathered around Nanashi who was laying on the futon in their usual living room/one room house. 

“Hah?!” Kotaro was the first to gawk at the diagnosis. “Of what?!”

“Xxxx.”

“Impossible.” Nanashi finally spoke out, lifting himself a tad. “I’ve never come in contact with that.”

“Your symptoms tell us otherwise. You’ve happened to overdose on it and because of that you might feel the withdrawal symptoms for the next few days.”

“Withdrawal symptoms?” The brunette questioned again.

The medic nodded. “Dizziness, nausea, fatigue, sometimes vomiting, changes in sleep and appetite. But they should only last a couple of days.” 

They heard an annoyed groan from the redhead who flopped back onto the futon. ‘ _How the hell…No_.’ He may have figured it out. ‘ _All those times he had tea with Anzu…nah, that doesn’t make sense—she joined him too, the same tea…or not. It’s not like the tea was ever made in front of him_ …’ “Shit…bitch!” Nanashi clicked his tongue as loud as he could.

In the meantime, Kotaro escorted the doctor out and granted him his thanks before going back inside to Nanashi. “Did you figure it all out?” He received no response from the elder who had a wrist covering his eyes. “Nanashi…” The brunette sat on his knees besides the elder. “…This has something to do with her, doesn’t it?” The other took his time to answer that despite it being so clear. “Dammit, answer me…why are you hiding it—” Before the teen could finish, he was pulled into a tight hug while still laying down. “ _Nanashi_?”

“I’ll take care of her, don’t stress yourself about it.” Kotaro was ready to refute; the words of protest being at the tip of his tongue, but he decided to hold them in for now. “Sorry for worrying you.” The brunette softened up when he heard the tender apology.

“You bet you are…” The younger gripped his clothing. “I thought you were gonna die.”

The redhead managed a weak laugh. “As if. Samurais don’t die that easily.”

It wasn’t until Nanashi was fast asleep that Kotaro made a move to head out. He securely closed the door behind him and as usual placed Tobimaru on guard. He marched down the streets to a certain wealthy someone’s house. Of course, the redhead told him not to meddle but since when did the teen oblige? There was no way he’d rest in peace if he didn’t pay his respects to her himself.

The teen grabbed someone’s abandoned wooden bucket on the way and filled it halfway with the running stream water. Along the way, he added street dirt, pebbles, sand, and a few ounces of dripping blood from the butcher’s shop. The younger trotted the bucket all the way to the widow’s house and knocked on the main door. He inhaled in once. ‘ _Okay, this should be easy_.’

“Yes, can I help you, young lad?” An old maid opened the door. Kotaro gave her a wide innocent smile.

“Hi! I have something for Anzu-sama.”

“Which would be?”

“Anzu-sama will know as soon as she sees it. Won’t you please call her out? I came all this way carrying this heavy bucket upon her request…” The brunette faked a hurt expression.

“Alright, just wait here.” The teen inwardly cheered himself on. The lady shouted for one of the girls inside to call for the mistress. The brunette waited patiently until the maid of honor herself stepped out the door.

“You…” She began. “Is there something you want?” The teen only smiled, his eyes closed in upward arcs. One minute they were standing, and the next, he swerved the bucket full of yucky water right at her—along with the bucket. She, as well as the maids besides her, all gasped in shock. “How dare you?!” Anzu stroked her now wet dripping hair off her line of sight.

“That’s what you get, whore! Don’t ever come near Nanashi again!” Kotaro cussed before running off.

“Ah! That little—”

The brunette was laughing the entire way back, like experiencing some sort of adrenaline rush. His heart was pounding, and he was hoping her men weren’t chasing after him. He would hate to be the source of a problem for them in this village, considering they had finally settled down.

“Haagh…that felt kinda good. I wish Nanashi could’ve seen her face.” He halted to catch his breath. “…Speaking of Nanashi…he’s not gonna like this…” 

* * *

While Kotaro was grateful for his acts of courage, he was now slowly getting trapped in his circle of thoughts. He had forgotten to consider the fact that Anzu had been to their house before…so if she was really desperate, she could easily send people this way… _or_ she could hire people that do those secret jobs and ruin their place while Nanashi was still out sick— _'Dammit! Curse her! I wish I hit her on the head, then at least she’d be unconscious for half her lifetime and then probably wake up with amnesia for the other half—_ '

“…What are you doing…?” Nanashi’s tired voice caught his attention and burst his thought bubble.

“Uh-Nanashi?! Hey, don’t come out—stay in the futon!” The teen was about to stand up from his sitting spot on the edge of the front porch but the elder waved a hand.

“I’m fine~, I wanted some fresh air, you know. Stay seated.” The redhead fixed himself directly behind the teen, one leg hanging off the edge while the other knee folded upward, leaving the younger in the space between his legs. The samurai needed something to lean on which was particularly why he chose that spot behind the teen, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Kotaro was taken aback by the gesture but nonetheless relaxed his back against the other. 

“What’s up?” The elder posed.

“What do you mean?” The brunette played it cool.

“You were obviously in deep thought.”

“So?”

“When do you ever get lost in thoughts that deeply?”

“…” The younger mentally cursed himself. ‘ _Caught_.’

“Well?”

“It’s _nothing_ , Nanashi. A sick person should worry about their health—”

“I’m not _sick_. Just… under influence.”

“Hahaha. That’s one way to put it!” The brunette chuckled, unaware of Nanashi silently admiring that blissful expression.

“So, what did you do to Anzu?”

Kotaro slowly contained his laugh. “Ah nothing, just gave her a taste of the street life.”

“Street life?”

“Yeah, like the dirt ‘n water and stu—uh.” The younger immediately froze. ‘ _What the heck was he saying? He just told Nanashi his secret! That fast!! Ugh! It was all Nanashi’s fault –damn that guy was too slick!_ ’ He didn’t dare look at the elder’s face but was dumbfounded when he heard a muffled laugh. “Huh?” He rotated his head to see the redhead’s face –which was too close— who wasn’t cross at all.

“That sounds bratty.” The samurai snorted.

“Wait, you’re not mad?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to help yourself.”

“Sorry…? But she deserved it, okay! I just thought you’d go too easy on her.” 

“Hmph.” The elder ruffled the other’s hair. “You care too much.” He was acting aloof, but in reality, was beaming from the inside.

“Not just care—” The younger instantly corrected but was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Nanashi wanted to consider those feelings and his own mixed feelings, but perhaps now wasn’t the right time. He needed his head to be a hundred percent sober for that.

“Are you hungry?” He was thankful that the brunette unknowingly distracted him.

“Mh, not really.”

“Then… do you want something else?” Kotaro was trying to be helpful.

“No, I just want to stay like this for a while.” The redhead tightened his hold on the teen’s waist. Why was this always so peaceful to him? He’d come to realize that already that with the teen, was the most relaxing place. Of course, because it was their family.

“Aren’t you sleeping?” Nanashi asked while climbing into the futon.

“It’s still pretty early Nanashi, I’ll just sit here incase you need anything.” The younger stated, sitting cross-legged in front of the other. The elder scoffed, impressed at the teen’s endearing side.

“Whatever you say.” He lazily lay on his side, waiting for sleep to take over. From behind, the brunette quietly pulled the covers further over the samurai’s shoulders.

* * *

Kotaro shifted in his sleep, ultimately waking up to gagging sounds. ‘ _Huh_?’ The teen sat up and noticed a figure bent over in the corner of the room. ‘ _Nanashi… he was vomiting again…_ ’ He lazily crawled out of the futon and went over to the elder, gently patting his back. The elder wiped his mouth, and noticed the small figure sitting beside him.

“it’s okay… go back to sleep.” The redhead demanded, reaching for a cup of water with mint-leaves soaked in it to rinse his mouth. However, the teen didn’t hear a word and continued to sit there half-awake, half-asleep until the elder was done.

* * *

Nanashi stretched his arms above his head. “Ah~ I feel so much better now!” He rejoiced.

“About time, you mean.” Kotaro remarked from his spot on the floor, boiling a pot of rice over the fire. The redhead smirked and to the other’s surprise scooped him up. The brunette yelped. “Whoa—what the ?!” He automatically locked his arms around the elder’s neck while he was held up in air, bridal style.

“And it’s all thanks to you, little man.” There was ample gratification in the other’s voice. “Congratulations, you’ve proven yourself to be an adult.”

“Really?! _Wait_ —you mean all this time you _still_ thought of me as a kid _even_ after I told you—”

“I tried okay, but I can’t help it~. Every time I look at you, I see the Kotaro from the first time we met.”

“Che, annoying.” Kotaro rolled his eyes. Nanashi laughed. “What’s so funn—ah, oh no! The rice!” He began flailing his arms when he overheard the water boiling. The samurai landed the teen on his feet, so he could attend to the food. “We’re gonna celebrate today with rice and soup!”

“Sounds like a plan. Looking forward to it.” He smiled. The brunette felt his heart flutter and mirrored the expression back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ahead

Nanashi stretched his arms above his head. “Ah~ I feel so much better now!” He rejoiced.

“About time, you mean.” Kotaro remarked from his spot on the floor, boiling a pot of rice over the fire. The redhead smirked and to the other’s surprise scooped him up. The brunette yelped. “Whoa—what the ?!” He automatically locked his arms around the elder’s neck while he was held up in air, bridal style.

“And it’s all thanks to you, little man.” There was ample gratification in the other’s voice. “Congratulations, you’ve proven yourself to be an adult.”

“Really?! _Wait_ —you mean all this time you _still_ thought of me as a kid _even_ after I told you—”

“I tried okay, but I can’t help it~. Every time I look at you, I see the Kotaro from the first time we met.”

“Che, annoying.” Kotaro rolled his eyes. Nanashi laughed. “What’s so funn—ah, oh no! The rice!” He began flailing his arms when he overheard the water boiling. The samurai landed the teen on his feet, so he could attend to the food. “We’re gonna celebrate today with rice and soup!”

“Looking forward to it.” He smiled. The brunette felt his heart flutter and mirrored the expression back.

* * *

Nanashi sat listlessly in the living room. He had to find another job soon but at the same time didn’t rush to it. Instead, he used the current time to recover as much as he could, despite him overcoming his withdrawal symptoms. Even so, somedays he felt symptoms of nausea or dizziness or trouble falling asleep but that was about it.

“I’m back~” Kotaro sang as he entered the house, throwing his hat aside. “It’s not bad outside.”

“Oh yeah?” The redhead lacked the same enthusiasm. Boredom, was it?

“…Well someone’s in a good mood.” The brunette trotted to the clay barrel for a drink of water. Nanashi didn’t respond to that. “Oh, I know!” The teen wiped his mouth and set the cup down. “You’re probably just feeling useless right now, ‘cause it’s almost like our roles ‘ve been switched.” The elder merely rolled his eyes, somehow his mood wasn’t permitting him to spit a smart comeback. “Don’t feel too bad Nanashi—now you know how I felt the entire time.”

“Leave it, Kotaro.”

“But I was just starting to have some fun. Hehe. Who’s the kid now~”

“You little…” The samurai muttered, feeling his spirits fill up again as he stood up and swerved the teen around. Kotaro was prepared for a tickle, a kick or anything—or so he thought until the elder’s lips smacked his. Nanashi sucked on the small fine lips and looked at his face. Kotaro stood frozen until his face steamed a hot pink.

“W-w-what the hell was that?”

“Hmp. Now who’s the kid?”

“Hey that’s not fair! You can’t exploit that! Jerk!”

“Says the person who was just making fun of a sick person…” Nanashi averted his eyes towards the ceiling, poking a pinky in his ear and pretending to play innocent.

“You’re totally fine~” The brunette had his fists ready in the air.

“Hn, weird, for a while it felt I was hearing something…”

Kotaro growled before punching him in the stomach to instantly grab his attention but only to pull him down and kiss him back. The teen finished the small lip-lip contact with a lick of his tongue. When he finally released the elder’s clothing, he had yet a strong blush across his cheeks, however attempted to maintain a serious expression. “How do you like that? Payback.” He acted his best as a mature adult and refused to get swept away by the other.

The redhead could only stare back in silence, caught off guard. He swallowed hard. Kotaro wasn’t even looking directly into his eyes, yet he was pushing all his buttons. “Is that how you wanna play?” The brunette didn’t anticipate the elder hooking an arm behind his neck and swinging them 360 degrees until they landed on the futon. The younger let loose a yelp as he landed on Nanashi’s lap. The redhead pulled him closer and pecked his lips again, soon tilting his head to suck on his upper lip. Kotaro felt like he was literally being sucked in. ‘ _This was getting really heated all of a sudden…_ ’ His brain registered as he didn’t fail to notice Nanashi aggressively probe his tongue in.

The brunette had yet to get used to that, another tongue in his mouth. However soon he lost all reason and just got swept away with the flow. His saliva—or maybe it was Nanashi’s— leaked down the corner of his mouth and he couldn’t fight the urge to back away for a breather and rub it. ‘ _ugh, it was a little gross…but erotic at the same time…plus he didn’t care anymore as long as it was Nanashi’s. It was an odd settlement, but he’d be happy to have something of Nanashi’s mix with his_.’

The redhead didn’t let his mind wander for too long as he inserted his tongue right back into the small chaste mouth, rubbing the insides and soft palate. “Mh-hn…nn…” Kotaro cooed unconditionally between their movements. “Na…na…shh—m” The younger took a sharp breath in from his nose as he held on to the other’s shoulders and tried to keep up. His heart was hammering, and heat was all over his body and his face. “Wai—”

Nanashi backed away for a second, licking his own lips. “You’re holding up well.” It half sounded like a mock, but Kotaro could care less in the moment.

“I’m …feeling it again…” Was the only thing the other muttered as he closed his thighs a bit and looked away embarrassed. Nanashi ‘felt’ what he was talking about and glanced down at his lap between the other’s legs.

“…” The redhead kissed the side of his head, a hand planted on the other’s back for support. “It’s okay.” He finally let out with a content smile.

“What—ah!” The teen moaned as soon as he felt a bigger hand feeling his form. “N-no, hold—”

“It’s fine. We did this before, remember?” The elder pecked his neck while he yanked down the younger’s yukata, exposing his chest up until his elbows and his erection. Kotaro innocently nodded, just ready to accept whatever and leave everything in Nanashi’s care now. ‘ _He was so small that it was cute. –And delicate_.’ The elder wrapped his fingers around the other’s erection and stroked it while he kissed his sternum. Kotaro breathed heavily and spilled out almost immediately. ‘ _That was quick…_ ’ Nanashi realized when he was about to kiss the body but it arched back.

The brunette caught his breath and noticed what he did. “Cr-crap…Nana-shi…s-sorry…hold on…clothe…” He fretted.

Nanashi chuckled and slithered the fluid with his fingers. “Like I said, it’s fine~” God, he was so innocent. To the point that Nanashi truly felt what he was doing was so wrong. He even questioned himself for a moment there. “What?” he met with a pair of teary dark brown eyes staring at him.

“…Nanashi…kis…s…me…?” Kotaro was feeling strongly for a kiss but couldn’t force himself to do it. The elder didn’t give it a second thought and hauled the back of his head with his hand and kissed him. He was getting hard too now. Meanwhile, he took the dirtied hand and slid it under the teen’s yukata, grazing over the soft butt cheek before lubricating around the crack. “Whe—touchin—” The teen wanted to voice a protest out of embarrassment but cut himself short. ‘ _Nanashi knew what he was doing and there was no way he himself was going to ruin it for them_. _He’d just have to suck it up for now_.’ “Ah!” He twitched when he sensed the elder’s hands on his length again.

Nanashi sucked on the younger’s nipples while he probed a finger at his hole. ‘ _It’s too tight…_ ’ He wetted the area some more with the other’s cum and managed to slide a finger in, getting a huge reaction from the teen, who soon shuddered. “It’s okay, just relax.” The redhead whispered as Kotaro buried his face in the other’s shoulder.

“It—it feels weird…really…weird…” He was close to tears. “A-ayah! Nhn…” The elder poked his finger in deeper, at the same time, grinding his now hard on with the others. He didn’t realize when, but the heat was getting the better of him too. He clicked his tongue when the younger’s clothes kept getting in the way. ‘ _Dammit, when was the last time he wanted it so badly—and towards a kid_?’ The samurai pulled his finger out and took a second to remove the younger’s yukata once and for all, right before laying him on the futon. He ripped open his own yukata too to expose his upper body but didn’t completely remove it. Kotaro stared at him with a heated gaze, irregular breathing and a flushed face. ‘ _Nanashi was so hot…_ ’ The teen couldn’t help but think. He automatically let out a yelp when the elder shoved his finger back in. “Annh…!”

“Mn…h-how long are you going…to do that…?” Kotaro squirmed on the futon as Nanashi stretched two fingers in his back.

“As long as it takes?” The elder kissed the other’s stomach. ‘ _He was still sort of tight_.’ He analyzed. Realizing how hard and ready he was, the redhead impatiently attempted to insert a third finger. The younger jerked and curled his toes. At this rate he was going to cum again. 

“Na-na-nashi! H-hold on…” The teen pleaded to prevent himself from uncontrollably spilling again. Nanashi sensed that and took his own length in his hands too, aiming the head towards the orifice he had just been working on. Nope, it wasn’t going to fit easily and the elder wasn’t going to push his luck but nonetheless, he tried once. “Auh!” Kotaro cried out once when he painfully felt the boundary of his inside being stretched beyond its limit. “N-nanashi—! Wa-ait! No—” He suddenly began tearing, afraid of what to expect next.

“Kotaro…” Nanashi was stuck in an intense battle between temptation and righteousness. Ultimately, he pulled back and instead rubbed himself against the other. The brunette moaned as he came once more. He panted heavily, evidently seeing his chest rising up and down. When he finally caught up to the moment, he noticed Nanashi’s hand on both of their lengths. Impulsively Kotaro planted his hand on them too, beginning to rub the way Nanashi had been doing all along. The redhead stared at him, taken aback at first but slowly felt himself getting close to the climax and finally releasing himself.

“Kotaro, come on, you need a bath.” Nanashi stated as he wiped himself and fixed his yukata enough so he could step outside to their usual lake for a bath. When he heard nothing but a mumble from the teen, he looked his way. The younger was laying on the futon on his side, dozing off. “Are you kidding? Was it that good? Sleep after you’ve washed yourself.”

“Mhnn…” Nanashi sighed. There was no winning this round. He decided to go on by himself first and on the way back bring a bucket of water for the brunette.

* * *

Kotaro awoke to the usual setting of their mostly empty living room and a body beside him. He slept so well, was the very first thing that registered in his head. Ah. Immediately following that was the probable reason as to why—it was because of the stuff they did last night. A blush crept on to his face. He certainly wasn’t complaining, if anything, he was awe-struck that any of that even happened.

‘ _Wait it wasn’t a dream, right?_ ’ Suddenly he was second guessing himself. He glanced down and noted that his clothes were fully on like any other day. ‘ _What if it really was a dream?!_ ’ There was no way he’d accept that. “Nanashi!” The teen began shoving the other. “Nanashi.”

“Tsk…Kotaro… go to sleep…” The redhead grumpily answered, shielding his face with his arm.

“But It’s _important_. I gotta know…last night…” The words died on his tongue before he could formulate a proper way to relay them. He heard a snort. “Oh! You’re awake enough to _laugh_! Did that really happen last night?!” The younger’s anger ended up doing the rest of the work for him.

The redhead turned on his side, his back was now facing the teen. “…arms…legs…stomach…neck…” All the words came out as a mumble.

“Eh?” Kotaro had the most puzzled look on his face before he followed the anatomical places. _‘Arms…_ ’ He glanced at the inner flesh of his upper arms and instantly noticed a few red spots. ‘ _Bug bites? What about it?_ ’ Then his eyes trailed to his stomach, same thing. By the time he looked down at his thighs, he finally understood what language the other was communicating in. A very brief flashback of the elder biting and sucking his legs, stomach and chest flooded into his mind, answering his question. “Unbelievable! So, it really _did_ happen!” Kotaro exclaimed out loud unknowingly.

Next thing he knew, he was weighed down back on to the futon by an arm. “What?” The brunette lifted his head up to face the other, while he was forced to lay on his stomach.

“Excited, much? Hmph, cute.” Nanashi scoffed. “Who was the one to wipe you down?”

“… uh, well …do you want me to wipe you too…?” Kotaro averted his eyes, guilty as charged. Him falling asleep after that strenuous exotic workout and leaving Nanashi to clean him up—he could totally see that.

“You’re too much.” The samurai cracked a side smile. “Whatever, be prepared, ‘cause next time, I’m not stopping.” Kotaro blinked once. ‘ _Next time? There was going to be a next time? So, this wasn’t the elder messing with him, or to go back to how they normally were_?’ The brunette snuggled closer to the elder.

“Hey Nanashi?”

“Mh?”

“Um, so … what does this make us…?”

“Pfft. What kind of question is that? I don’t know—family?”

“No, I mean, this kinda… _relationship_.” The younger was browsing his mind for the right words to say.

“Look at you talkin’ about relationships—” Nanashi ruffled the teen’s hair with his other hand, earning a groan from the other. “It doesn’t change anything. Unless you want it to.”

“What do you mean?” Kotaro’s stomach flipped and he automatically sat up. “Does that mean we’re going back to the way we are??”

“I didn’t say that. Stop using that imagination of yours.” The redhead pinched the other’s nose playfully. “All I’m saying is, why should this change anything? We’re still going to act the way we normally always do.” 

“Oh, right…” That was a relief to hear.

“Anyways, should you still be sitting here so leisurely?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you have work?”

“Ah—crap! You’re right! I have to get ready!” The younger jumped up. “Oh, but I wanna eat something first—dammit!” ‘ _I wanna lay in bed with Nanashi a little longer too though…ugh it’s not fair!_ ’

Nanashi finally sat up with the support of his elbows and smiled as he watched the teen fumble around.

“Okay, I’m out!” Kotaro ran towards the door but came to an abrupt halt before he rushed back in the opposite direction to the elder. To Nanashi’s surprise, the brunette smacked his lips deep into his cheek. “L-later!” And he dashed out the door.

“Woof!” Tobimaru called out as he watched Kotaro run out.

“What is this, almost like a new beginning…” Nanashi dropped back on the futon, feeling content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I feel like I’m becoming more perverted by the day … What can I say, I’m getting old. Hahaha. God, these two are so adorable and sexy…   
> Well anyway, congrats to them for becoming…whatever they’ve become haha


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Time lapse, New ages:   
> Kotaro = 16   
> Nanashi = 32

Kotaro was enjoying his day off and piling firewood into a make-believe castle for later. He caught a glimpse of Tobimaru who was sluggishly laying on the porch. Swatting his hands, he stood up.

“That should be neat enough—as long as they don’t fall and make a mess—” The teen froze when his vision suddenly went black. His heart had jumped but he calmed down immediately when he noticed his feet were still on the ground and only a pair of calloused large hands covered his eyes. “Nanashi?” He snorted. “What’re you playing at? This is new?”

“…you failed.” A husky voice breathed into his ear, giving the teen shivers on his back.

 _‘Wait a sec…_ ’ He recognized that voice, but hadn’t heard it in what felt like ages. The brunette automatically ripped off the hands from his face and swerved around. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “ _Tengfei!?”_

“Surprise!” Their one and only, Lok, waved his arms out for a bear hug. Kotaro laughed and jumped into his arms, only to be lifted five feet above the ground. “Did ya get taller?”

“Duh~” the younger rolled his eyes as he fixed his hands of the other’s shoulder for support while he was in the air.

“Yet still light as a feather.”

“What’s going on?? What are you doing here? Are you with the Chinese again?”

“Whoa, slow down~. Nah, I’m my own man. And just visiting, really. Thought it’d been a while.”

“Lucky you, you get to travel everywhere.” The teen mouthed and happened to look past the other’s shoulder to see Nanashi standing still, twenty feet away with a baffled expression. Tengfei’s back was towards the redhead, hence to him, it only seemed like some random bust man was hoisting Kotaro up. “Nanashi! Look who’s here!”

At that, the Chinese samurai turned around and placed Kotaro down. Nanashi’s face evidently expressed how taken aback he was as he uttered the name. “T-tengfei…?”

“Yo, cousin.” They bumped their fists and a look of acknowledgement.

“And here I thought we’d seen the last of you.” The redhead joked.

“Nah, not me. So, who’s cooking?”

“I was gonna prepare something in a bit anyway, I’ll get the pot first.” Kotaro replied in a good mood as he walked back to the pile of wood.

“Ah, the housewife, of course.”

The teen flushed a bright red and threw a piece of tree wood the other’s way. “Shut it!” Being Lok, he only chuckled and nudged Nanashi to join him. The samurai merely shook his head.

* * *

“I’m glad things worked out fer ya two.” Tengfei ushered as he slurped the last bit of his soup.

“I’m sorry?” Kotaro raised a brow, not entirely sure what the other was getting at.

“No, need ta hide it from me. Ya guys are acting like a married couple.”

The brunette nearly spit out his food. “W-what are you talking about? You don’t have to call us that.”

“Oh, come on princess, them hickeys aren’t just for show, are they?” Kotaro slapped his hand on his neck to cover the love bite.

“You’re rather sharp.” Nanashi non-chalantly stated.

“Meh, I actually knew before.”

“Really?”

“Yah, Kotaro told me.”

“What?” Again, the redhead was stunned.

“I-I didn’t. He sniffed it out of me.” Kotaro answered without making eye contact.

“Sniffed what out?” Feeling lost, Nanashi further inquired.

“Just that. The kid wanted some advice on love and so I uncovered him from there.” Tengfei grinned.

“ _What_? _Seriously_? When was this?”

“Back when we were in the shrine.”

Nanashi only sat there dumbfounded. ‘ _That long ago? The teen had real feelings for him since then?_ ’ All of a sudden, he felt bad for all the times, he brushed the brunette’s feelings off like they were misconceptions or nothing. “I…see…” the words came out as thoughtless fillers while his mind was somewhere else.

“It’s not like I kept it from you or anything, Nanashi—I just wanted a second opinion that time—” Kotaro began but was cut off by the elder.

“It’s okay, Kotaro. I’m not mad.” The younger relaxed at those words and thought, ‘ _Of course, what was he thinking—why would he be mad?’_ “Well, anyway, you staying Tengfei?” Nanashi asked as he lifted the bowls up.

“You can count on it. Thanks~” 

Kotaro glared at the Chinese samurai, before picking up his dishes too and taking them outside. He followed behind Nanashi and dumped them in a bucket after him. “Nanashi…” Albeit, before the teen could count to ten, the elder had grabbed hold of his hand and swung him over, against the other side of their house where he smacked his lips on to the younger’s.

The brunette inhaled sharply and unconditionally responded to the kiss, waiting for Nanashi’s tongue to plead for entrance. The other’s tongue was warm, almost setting fire in his mouth. It could’ve been the soup he just finished or the fervor—the teen wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

When they broke for air, Kotaro passed him a questioning look again. “Nanashi?”

“Sorry, I just really felt like it…” The samurai wiped his lower lip with a thumb.

“It’s okay…” The younger wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation to ask him if he hated the fact that he confided in Tengfei first.

“I love you.” Instead the elder pecked his cheek and ruffled his hair endearingly. Kotaro held a slight blush but didn’t fight it.

“Me too, Nanashi…” This was all really a dream come true. To be like this with Nanashi, his savior, his hero, his…lover. The feeling was indescribable and a heavenly bliss. It seemed things got better as he got older. In truth, he couldn’t wait to become an adult already. If he was an adult, then maybe Nanashi would finally go all the way with him.

“Let’s go back inside.” Nanashi went ahead of him.

“Mhn.”

* * *

The brunette was out shopping for groceries one afternoon with his loyal partner, Tobimaru. “What do you think of these onions, Tobimaru?” He received no response from the dog but at the time, thought nothing of it.

On the way back, he noted the dog was taking too long to follow his lead, so he knelt and petted the animal. “What is it, boy?” Tobimaru appeared absent minded, well he was an old dog, but something felt off and it was beginning to worry the teen. While he was crouched on the street path adjacent to the food stalls, an eighteen year old boy walked past him to buy groceries as well. In his case, he was more so forced to carry out the task. He had short spiky navy colored hair and a small ponytail in the back. The older teen couldn’t help noticing Kotaro’s back and by the looks of his slim stature and neck length hair, he presumed it was a girl.

‘ _When did girls start cutting hair short?_ ’ He pondered. While Kotaro’s hair was much longer now, they were nothing compared the waist length hair females wore. The teen came closer and realized soon enough it was a boy but then his outfit was entirely misleading. The only time a guy would wear a somewhat knee-length (half-length) yukata was probably after a bath or before going to sleep. ‘ _Geez, why do I even care?_ ’

“Tobimaru? Are you okay?” The brunette’s voice snapped him back to the situation at hand. From the corner of his eyes, the elder glanced at the dog. Kotaro gathered Tobimaru in his arms and staggered as he tried to find his balance, with an overwhelmed expression.

“It’s not my problem but…” The spiky haired teen sighed and turned to the younger, stealing Tobimaru from his arms.

“H-Hey! What the hell is your problem!?”

“…And that’s the thanks I get.” The elder deadpanned. “Just follow me, my gram has her way with animals.” He ushered and began walking. Kotaru had no reason to trust this boy but for lack of other options, he quietly did. They turned a few streets into a quiet neighborhood and entered one of the smaller gates among the houses. 

“You good for nothing—what took you so long?!” An old lady shouted the moment the door made an opening and closing sound. However, she instantly gasped when she recognized her grandson carrying a poor pet in his arms. “What’s this?”

“Dunno, he has a malaise.” The elder answered.

“Give him to me, the pair of you wait outside.” She strictly ordered.

“Wait, but he’s my dog—”

“Outside I said!” Even Kotaro couldn’t argue with that tone and was forced to wait in their lawn.

* * *

The navy haired teen simply sat outside in the late afternoon with a bored look plastered on his face, watching the younger teen pace back and forth, his speed increasing with each rotation. ‘ _Ah, my head is gonna hurt_ ,’ He finally looked away, but realized that he had yet to buy those supplies he had been tasked with in the beginning.

“Hey shorty, since you got nothing else to do then come with me.”

“S-shorty??” Kotaro automatically halted and whipped his head in his direction.

“Think of it as gratitude for bringing your dog here.” Kotaro sulked but agreed.

Going out, proved successful in distracting the younger teen at least. “What the heck is that?” The brunette pointed towards a vegetable the other was picking out.

“It’s a vegetable.”

“Never saw that before.”

“Huh seriously? But it's pretty good…didn’t your parents ever put it in a stew or something.” 

“Like I'd remember something that old.”

“What?”

“My parents died a long time ago.” Kotaro casually answered.

“Ah, sorry” the other murmured. ‘ _Weird, he thought the kid appeared spoiled at first.’_

“Doesn’t matter to me. After all I'm living with someone I love dearly and who loves me back just as much.” The brunette’s lips turned up into a smile, catching the other off guard.

‘ _Sounded like a lover...’_ Now _that_ was even harder to imagine.

“Hey, can I get one of this too?” The younger looked at him with bright eyes.

“Uh, yeah sure.” He didn’t have the heart to refuse him.

“Thanks!”

“Whatever we're heading back.”

As soon as they re-entered the other’s house, his grandmother had some good news and some bad news awaiting them.

“Good news: the dog’s got no illness or anything. But, the bad news…I’m sorry my dear but he doesn’t have that long left. It’s a natural part of life.” Out of interest, the spiky haired teen peeked at Kotaro to see how well he was taking the news and it was nothing less than what he’d expected. The brunette looked like he had just taken a bullet to the chest. He slowly sank to the ground as if the life had been sucked out of him. The teen stared down at the dirt, hollow eyes bulging out and holding himself from crying. It took an entire six minutes before he regained himself again.

“Tobimaru…Tobimaru…” He chanted. ‘ _No, it was impossible. He couldn’t imagine himself without the dog. He'd always been there forever_.’ The elder only scratched his nape, averting his gaze at a loss of what to do since consoling wasn’t his best suite. He was naturally apathetic but somehow seeing the younger with his narrow shoulders sunken in like that sparked a bit of frustration in him. He sighed once more before he knelt and rubbed a hand on the younger’s back. “I want to see Tobimaru.”

“It won't be that helpful, gram put him to sleep.”

“Dammit! I need to see him no matter what!”

The older teen yanked him against his shoulder and patted his head, hoping it’d work. At first, he was convinced Kotaro would shove him away, but the younger stayed in place, forehead glued to the other’s collarbone as he resisted the urge to cry. “Gram said she'll take care of the dog so let him stay here for the night. Come, I'll walk you back.”

Kotaro immediately jerked away and looked at him, surprised. “What?! No way!”

“What?”

“I can’t sleep without him!”

“I just said gram will take care of him. Come on.” He pulled on his arm. It was already getting dark as well. Kotaro was forced to walk back while the other carried his stuff. As they walked back, the two ran into Nanashi, who was approaching them in the oncoming direction.

“Kotaro? There you are, I was wondering where you got lost to.”

The brunette looked up at the samurai and was suddenly struck by a jolt of sentimentality. He didn’t know why but it felt as if he could finally surge all those fearful and negative emotions out of him as soon as he ran towards the other and tackled him. “Nanashi!”

The redhead nearly lost his footing but automatically secured the teen. “H-hey? What’s wrong? Huh, where’s Tobimaru?” Kotaru wanted to speak but couldn’t find his voice, so instead gripped the other even tighter.

‘ _No name? That’s his name?_ ’ The other teen mused. _‘his…brother?’_ At last, the samurai noticed him as well.

“You are?”

“Ah, his dog isn’t in top notch condition so my gram's taking care of him.”

“Oh, is that how it is? Thank you, he'll be in your care then.”

“Sure, no problem…” ‘ _He didn’t seem like a bad guy.’_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears ahead (warning) ;_;

Kotaro was having difficulty sustaining his sleep. He continued to toss and turn during the middle of the night, thoughts constantly directing him towards Tobimaru. It had been two days since his dog was at his new friend’s house. Apparently, his grandmother was an expert at tending to animals and insisted on keeping him there. ‘ _Why did he agree to such a thing?? He had been looking after Tobimaru for years—no one knew better on how to take care of him than himself._ ’ He clicked his tongue out loud. That and all his thrashing eventually forced his lover, Nanashi up as well.

“Kotaro…” The elder groaned. “What is it now…?” The brunette didn’t respond immediately, disappointed at the question. Nanashi let out a sigh at that. “It’s okay… It’s going to be fine…just try sleeping.” The redhead half-heartedly assured.

“Che—I _would_ if I _could_.” The teen spat with a nasty attitude. The redhead understood where he was coming from and placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. Kotaro was stunned at first but responded to him. He found it consoling and distracting but not exactly in the mood to go further than that. He certainly wasn’t expecting a passionate lengthy kiss ahead of him. When Nanashi didn’t back off, the younger resisted and nudged him away slightly. “Mn…stop…hey—m”

“Why?”

“What do you mean _why_? I don't want to right now.”

“…it’ll keep your mind off things.”

“I don't want my mind off things.” Kotaro averted his gaze.

“Is that why you can’t sleep? Be honest, you haven’t been sleeping or even _eating_ properly for the past two days.”

“I …can’t help that…”

The elder only stared at him observingly before snaking an arm around his lithe waist to lock him in place and kissed him again. Kotaro was forced to kiss back as he tightly clutched the other’s clothing. “Nana—n” He ultimately gave in with no energy to push the other off. He convinced himself it would just be a kiss until the redhead climbed on top and pecked his collar. The brunette moaned as his neck was sucked on and bitten.

Once again Kotaro attempted to push him back— “S-stop…That’s enough…” –but Nanashi chose to ignore instead, taking the hand and planting a chaste kiss on it. “...Nanashi...” The elder untied his yukata and caressed the soft flesh of his stomach before trailing down. By now, he was basically straddling his hips, a leg on each side and grinding himself on the younger.

The teen stared at his lover wide eyed. “Nanashi—ah! W-wait! Please—m” All his emotions were building up too quickly and overwhelmingly. He was so thankful that Tengfei opted to crash at an Inn for the night. Nanashi continued to lick his way down to his stomach. Soon Kotaro’s whole body jerked when the elder encircled his erection. His body was responding vehemently while his mind was elsewhere, causing him to climax much sooner than expected. The moment it was over, he lay back panting, Tobimaru’s face flashing in his mind once. “— _Hic_ —.” Tears began flowing uncontrollably from his eyes. Nanashi was far from coming but stopped and looked at the teen. ‘ _The kid was so exhausted he was finally letting it out_.’ The elder thought. He wiped a few tears and embraced him. It wasn’t long before the teen passed out, in deep sleep. 

* * *

“It’s all your fault Tobimaru is with your grandma.” Kotaro accused.

The spiky haired teen rolled his eyes and suggested something else instead. “Uh, hey, you wanna go watch a play instead?”

“Hah?”

“A play?” Nanashi was in the same room while the other visited Kotaro to update them on Tobimaru.

“Yeah, a Kabuki theater. I’m not personally too interested but I know someone there and it’ll be a good distraction.”

“I think that sounds like a plan.” Nanashi glanced towards the brunette. 

“Forget it, I’m not going.” Kotaro deadpanned.

“Oh, where ya guys goin’?” Tengfei entered the picture.

“Kabuki.” The redhead answered, watching him take a seat in their living room too.

“Oh, sounds like fun, I wanna go.”

“Yeah take him instead.” The younger teen pointed.

“I haven’t seen ya before.” Lok turned to the spiky haired teen.

“The name’s Benjiro.”

“Then, Benji the man~ Nice ta meet ya! It’s Tengfei Lok.” He shook hands. “So, when we headed out?”

“Uh…this afternoon. Are you a friend too? Wow you sure have a lot of friends twice your age…” Benji directed at Kotaro again.

“He’s Nanashi’s cousin.”

“And how did ya’ll meet? By the way, don’t do anything crazy, No-name over there might get jealous.” Lok pretended to whisper. Nanashi glared at him and muttered a curse word in response.

“His dog is in my grandma’s care.”

“Dog…Oh! So that’s why I felt it was so quiet.”

“What do you mean?! Tobimaru is always quiet!” Kotaro took offense to that. Lok stifled a chuckle and raised his hands in defeat.

* * *

All matters aside, in truth it was Kotaro’s first time in such a setting. He wasn’t aware of Benji’s connections but somehow the teen had managed to get them front row seats. All the actors were men, some tall and built while others played feminine roles. The dances and acting were breathtaking. The entire time, Kotaro was completely swept away. Nanashi noticed that and laughed internally. ‘ _Cute_.’

* * *

“Wow that was something—brings back memories~ I needa stretch though.” Tengfei stretched his arms as he walked outside to the back after it all ended. While he was taking a breather, he happened to witness two men hovering over one of the actors. The actor was still dressed in his bright pink and red kimono and his long silky navy hair was still styled over his forehead. Tengfei unknowingly walked closer, noting the gentle features and how the make-up masked every bit of masculinity on his face, almost deceiving him.

“We’ll pay you, why not accompany us for a bit.” One of the men urged.

“I’m sorry but—” The actor spoke formally.

“Whoa, what’s goin’ on here?” Lok casually interjected with his usual laid-back smile.

“But out.” The second guy warned.

“Eh? Why? I can’t join ya’ll?” The two men looked at him skeptically. “Ah, but, I don’t share.” Tengfei had his chin lifted and eyes lowered, clearly looking down on them.

“You gotta problem—you gonna leave or what?”

“Or _what_?” The samurai’s gaze didn’t waver at all from his targets, while his thumbs revealed a bit of his sword from his sheath. The village men caught sight of this and faltered in their step, muttering a chain of curses and walking away.

“Hah! What a bunch of lowlifes.” Tengfei grinned madly as he leaned against a wall. He then felt a pair of eyes on him and met the strong gaze. Once he did, the actor bowed a full 90 degrees.

“Thank you.”

“Whoa whoa! Hey, ya don’t gotta be so formal!” Tengfei lay off the wall and pulled the young man up from the shoulders.

“I still appreciate it.” The actor gently smiled back at him

Wow, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest, Tengfei mentally noted. “I… didn' know they let women on stage too?”

“Pardon? Who's the woman?” The actor began to wipe some bright red lip powder off his lips. He then rubbed some eye liner off too with his long sleeves while Tengfei simply watched him. He still looked just as beautiful and now he was able to get a closer look: two strands of hair hung before his ears as the rest of his long navy colored hair was pulled away from his face with hair clips. His slender body was tightly wrapped with a vibrant pink and red kimono.

“Eh? Oh, is that so?”

“…you already know that though.”

“...Hahah! My bad, I was just tryna break the ice—but I _was_ confused for a sec.” The other’s expression didn’t change much, perhaps he was used to it? Either way, Tengfei was beginning to feel a little guilty.

“Hey! What are you guys doing over there?” A familiar voice shouted. The pair rotated their heads to find Benji waving at them. 

“Huh, nothin’ just—”

“Hi, it was nice of you to come. I was surprised.” The actor spoke informally towards the teen which shocked the samurai.

“Meh, I was accompanying someone.” Benji answered with a shrug.

“Wait, ya’ll know each other??”

“Oh, how rude of me, please meet my younger brother Benjiro.”

“Brother...?!” Before Lok could process that, Kotaro’s voice called out to them.

“Guys! We're leaving first!” 

“We’re coming too.” Ben and the others followed.

* * *

Kotaro was in the middle of wearing his vest when Tengfei walked in. “Where have you been?”

“Mn, just out. Ya headed somewhere?”

“To see Tobimaru.”

“... at Benji’s house?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Lemme come with ya then.”

“Eh _why_?"

“Don't ya know?” Lok stepped over and pulled him close by the arm. “It’s dangerous for a young skinny babe like ya to be walking by yourself to the ends of the village at this time.”

The brunette scowled and yanked his arm away. “What _time_?! Its barely sunset! Are you _okay_?”

“It's no trouble at all lil Kotaro, I'll accompany you.”

“What—no—” However he was already being dragged out the house and told to lead the way. Kotaro didn’t have time to argue so let him be.

* * *

Knock knock.

“Kotaro? And you too?” Benji opened the front gate and allowed them inside. 

“The name’s Tengfei, kid.”

“Come on in.” With that, Lok glanced around the house in search of something…or _someone_.

“Where's Tobimaru?” The brunette urgently asked.

“... this way.” The spiky haired led them further into the rooms. “My grandma was last with him.”

“Cozy place here. It’s just the two of ya?”

“Yeah just me and grandma. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious~” _'So his bro doesn't live with him?'_

“You carry your sword with you all the time? So, you are a samurai.”

“Mh...more like on call.” Benji gave him a puzzled look but arrived at the room before he could prod further. He knocked on the door and asked for permission to enter.

“You came at an unfortunate time.” The old lady stated.

“How is he?! Why won’t you let me see him old lady?!” Kotaro was the first to rush in and earn a stick to the head. “Ow!!” He was about ready to tackle the old hag down but Tengfei pulled him back.

“Manners kiddo.” The elder buzzed into his ear. The younger merely che’d at that.

“Ssshh. Gently come closer.” The grandma gave him a second chance and Kotaro took it. He silently sat down besides his dog. “Tobimaru,” he gently called and stroked his golden hair. He could feel the dog’s shallow breathing, almost close to nonexistent. The dog opened his eyes, barely enough to see the other. The teen didn't know why but the atmosphere that engulfed them or a gut feeling brought tears in his eyes. He couldn’t help but force a sad smile. “It’s going to be okay.” He told.

Meanwhile the grandmother’s expression was down turned. She coughed to catch their attention. “I'm sorry lad, but he doesn't have much long.”

Kotaro’s hand froze as well as his world. He didn't fully process that statement at first. “What do you mean?”

“It is what I just said, _sigh_ you dare make me repeat that kind of news.”

“No. I don’t get it. I don't know what you’re talking about.” The old lady sighed once more and stood up while Ben and Lok watched the scene play out.

“Where is she going? Come back!” Benji placed a comforting hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry man.” The spiky haired apologized sincerely.

“There, there shorty. It’s an animal, it doesn't live forever.” Lok tried but only earned a glare from Kotaro who also threw the closest thing he could find at him.

“Shut up!”

“Ow...”

Benji facepalmed while Tengfei made a baffled face reading ‘what?’ They were soon interrupted by loud sobs that came from none other than the brunette, as he held the dog in his lap. The elder felt pity, and made his way to the younger, wrapping a strong protective arm around him. “Now now.” He tried again at consoling, rubbing the other’s arm up and down. The brunette didn’t give a damn about pride anymore and wept away, holding Tobimaru tightly in his arms.

* * *

Nanashi was sitting sideways on the steps outside, enjoying the cloudy weather and gentle breezes. It was late in the afternoon and he was beginning to wonder where the other two were. ‘ _Looks like it might rain tonight…’_


	31. Chapter 31

Nanashi heard the front door open while he was setting plates on the side. He instantly rotated his neck to see Lok and Kotaro. “About time, what took you guys so long?”

“Whew! It’s pouring out there.” Tengfei removed the bamboo umbrella he was holding, setting it against the wall. The redhead glanced at the younger who looked nothing but hollow, eyes somewhere else. The elder felt something was off but thought the teen was simply sulking again. ‘ _Perhaps he had another fall out with Tengfei? That wasn’t new.’_

Nanashi walked over to the brunette in order to tease him but automatically noticed how drenched his hair and clothes were. “Kotaro? Why is he so wet?” The redhead asked Lok as he pinched the clothing on Kotaro’s shoulder. “Geez, did you guys have another fight again? Come on, Kotaro, you oughta change out of tho—” Kotaro’s hand slapping his hand away caught him off guard. “Kotaro?” However, instead of a response the teen walked past the elder and went straight to the backside, where the balcony faced the dark forest. Nanashi had seen plenty of mood swings but nothing like this. He had the most puzzled expression as he looked back at Tengfei for answers.

The Chinese samurai let out a deep breath before he started explaining.

* * *

“And then he refused to walk under the umbrella. I even went after him, but he wanted to walk alone. Trust me.” Lok finished explaining.

Nanashi stood against the wall as he listened to the tale. He let out a sigh. _‘Poor Tobimaru. There was no way Kotaro was going to recover from this. He had the dog even before they met_.’ He rubbed his forehead in thought. ‘ _This was going to be hard._ ’ “Thanks for letting me know. We just have to be patient with him. Don’t bother him unnecessarily.”

“You have my word.” Lok saluted but Nanashi gave him skeptical look. The redhead walked over to the balcony door, standing by the door frame. “Hey.” No response from the other. “I heard what happened. I’m sorry.” Kotaro continued to look beyond the woods, chin on his knees and rainwater still dripping from his hair. “Kotaro...” Nanashi felt troubled. He lifted his weight off the frame and knelt beside the brunette. “Hey, come on now.” The elder planted a hand on the younger’s head and stroked the damp hair. “If you don’t change and sit out here, you’re gonna get sick for sure. I doubt that’s what Tobimaru wants.”

Nanashi finally saw a change in expression on the other’s face, a frown. “He...he... he was—so cold—” the teen struggled to hold his tears back. The redhead slowly brought him closer and wrapped his arms around him, letting the younger squeeze him tight.

“It’s okay.” The samurai rubbed his back once. Kotaro cried out some more, burying his face into the elder’s shoulder. Nanashi couldn’t tell if the younger’s soaked clothes were making his chest wet or his tears. “Let’s get you changed.” He urged as he secretly kissed the younger’s head.

* * *

“Are ya not gonna eat that?” Lok pointed out during breakfast.

“I’m not hungry, you can have it.” The brunette mouthed.

“Tengfei’s fine, but _you_ on the other hand, should eat some more. Do you want to faint?” Nanashi intervened.

Kotaro let out an agitated sigh. “I said I’m not hungry!”

“You weren’t hungry last night either.” The redhead argued. “Kotaro, I know you’re grieving but you can’t go on like this.”

“Why not, huh?”

“Because—” Nanashi cut himself off to formulate a response understandable to the other. “Look, it’s just a part of life—you know that already. I’ve lost many people very dear to me too over the years and you just learn to grow stronger. Live on for those who can’t and cherish every memory you’ve had. Be grateful they were here.”

Kotaro was chewing his food while he listened, and the motor movements slowed down as memories began playing in his mind. The teen couldn’t resist breaking down, tears involuntarily spilling down his face on their own. “Shit—uw—sob.” The brunette put his chopsticks down and covered his eyes. Lok stared at him in shock, frozen in place. It broke Nanashi’s heart to see Kotaro like that. The teen was very strong willed and would never show a vulnerable side but seeing him breaking down in front of him, hurt. The redhead stood up and placed himself right behind the younger, resting his chin on the top of his head and securely wrapping his arms around the teen.

“There, there. Where’s the Kotaro we all know?” The brunette continued to sob but tried his hardest to control himself.

* * *

“Where’s Kazuya? Why isn’t he here yet?” A raven-haired man called out sitting at the breakfast table.

“Shou-sama...” the servant standing at the door wasn’t entirely sure either.

“I’m here.” Benji’s elder brother, Kazuya rushed into the room. “Apologies.”

“What took you so long? I don’t have all morning to wait.”

“I’m sorry, I was just washing up and lost track of time.” Kazuya bowed and sat across from his lover.

“Just be sure to dry your hair properly.” Shou took a sip from his teacup. The long navy-haired man nodded.

* * *

“Well, I’m off, duty calls. Behave and wait for me.” Shou kissed the younger man and left. Kazuya let out a breath of relief. Lately, it had been difficult to act normal in front of his own lover. He didn’t realize when things turned out like this. Nothing was ever wrong in Shou’s eyes but the navy-haired struggled to keep a smile. They had been together for more than two years now and Shou had always been arrogant but lately his obsession and controlling behavior was getting out of hand.

Kazuya walked around the manor, assisting the servants. He noticed one of the maids drop a kimono from her bucket of clothes to wash. “Excuse me!” He instantly picked it up and ran after her to the front door. “Miss—!” The man called out at the doorstep but halted when he recognized an abandoned stray pup two feet away from their door. “Eh?” Kazuya glanced around for any signs of a parent or owner. The dog looked so small, starved and messy. He couldn’t hold himself back from hoisting the creature into his arms and bringing him in. ‘ _They’ll just have to wash this yukata some other day_.’ He decided.

The man attempted to wash the pup first before requesting the servants to bring him something edible. ‘ _So cute. It’s just a shame I might not be able to keep you_.’ He petted the small thing as it ate. Shou wasn’t against animals, he just wasn’t the type to get attached to pets.

* * *

Kazuya stood by the front door in the front yard, waiting patiently for his lover to return. That was the second role of his day, greeting him the moment he returned. “I’m back.” Shou entered the house with two of his guards.

Kazuya forced a smile. “Welcome back.” He pecked him on the lips.

“I missed you.”

“Same. Food is ready for you.”

“Actually, we had a meal at the meeting today. I want you instead.” Shou wrapped a firm arm around the other’s thin waist. “Let’s go to your study room.”

Kazuya gulped; he wasn’t expecting that location to be used so soon because that was exactly where he was hiding the little pup. “Um, why not our bedroom...?”

“Why? Is something wrong with the study room?”

“No—of course not...”

“Hmp, are you hiding something from me?” The raven haired smirked, looking straight into his eyes. The gaze was so piercing, the other involuntarily looked away. “Depending on how serious it is, I won’t be very forgiving, you know?”

“It’s nothing, really, just—.” Kazu was cut off my barking and whimpering as they walked down the hall.

“Hm? Is that coming from here?” Shou stood right before the study room door. The navy haired sighed.

“Wait Shou, let me explain—” The younger attempted to stop him but the other had already swung the doors open. He stared down at a frightened beige colored pup.

“Ha...hahaha! Seriously?” To Kazuya’s surprise, his lover burst in laughter. “Aw, you can act so cute sometimes.” The raven haired pulled the other close. “If you wanted a pet, you could have just said so. No need to pick up from the streets.”

“No...just...”

“But my question is: will you be able to care for it?” He swung the younger around, scooped him up and placed him on top of the sideboard. He gnawed at his neck, letting the silky hair slide to the side while he slipped his hands under the other’s kimono. Kazuya automatically moaned, trying to stifle his voice afterwards.

“Wait... the dog...”

“So? He should also know who the master is, no?” the elder chuckled. Kazuya grimaced as he found himself straddling the other.

* * *

The navy haired man lay on the room floor with the kimono spread out over him. He felt sore and pushed himself up, doing it every night and every morning didn’t exactly help. He also had some rehearsing to do for the theater. ‘ _Wait a minute...’_ the young man looked around. ‘ _Where’s the dog? He must have walked out while they were in the middle of it._ ’ “Ugh...should look for him before I shower incase he didn’t walk out the door.” Kazu wrapped his kimono back on and strolled down the halls. He asked one of the maids if they had seen a small pup and indeed, she had. She pointed him to the kitchen.

“There you are little fella.” The navy haired lifted him up from the floor of the kitchen, licking some of the stew. “Are you hungry again?” He tapped his nose. “I wish I could take better care of you... but next week’s going to be even rough...” ‘ _The next Kabuki theater will be held, and I need time to prepare and perform._ ’ The younger thought long and hard on how he could take care of the pet. He also didn’t trust Shou very much—he wouldn’t be surprised if he came home one day to find the pup dead. “Anyhow, I need a bath first. Let’s have someone get you some food.” He went back and handed the pup to the servant. 

* * *

“Hey Grandma, how are you?” One afternoon Kazuya entered the small house where Benji and his grandmother lived.

“Look who finally decided to show his face.”

“Oh, come on gram, I was busy...”

“You youngsters are always busy! Making us old people look like slackers.”

“Geez, give it a rest grandma, he’s here now. What’s up bro?” Benji inquired.

“Hey, how are you? Actually, I was wondering if you could take care of a dog for me...” Kazuya asked.

“Another sick dog?” the spiky haired gasped.

“No not sick, just that I don’t have the time to take care of him. I found him outside my door a few days ago but with the theater and stuff coming up...I won’t be able to.”

“Uh, yeah sure...I guess it’s not a huge problem for the two of us...” Benji scratched his neck. “Oh actually—I know someone who just lost their dog. He’s been really down, and—”

“Really? That’s a great idea! Poor thing, it must have been difficult, but I think that won’t be terrible.”

“We could try... remember the guys I brought with me to your last skit?”

“One of them...” Kazuya couldn’t forget the goofy samurai that made an impression on him.

“Yeah, no, not that one. There was another samurai—with a scar over his right eye, and a younger teen. That boy’s the one that lost his dog just recently.”

“I see. Thanks. I’ll bring him over tomorrow maybe.”

* * *

“Hey Nanashi!” Benji called out when he recognized the samurai in the streets.

“Huh? Benjiro, hey.” The redhead stopped midway.

“What’s up? Heading back?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to pick up some vegetables. How are you?”

“I’m cool. How’s Kotaro holding up?”

Nanashi looked away for a moment, pursing his lips, clearly looking for the right words. “Let’s just say he’s barely holding up.”

“I see... hey, um, this might be too sudden but, my big bro—you know the one from the Kabuki theater? He found a pup on the streets but can’t really take care of it. So, he was wondering if you’d wanna look after it?”

The elder stared at him, in thought, considering the offer. “I don’t know. Sounds harmless, but knowing Kotaro, he might be stubborn at first. Either way, have your brother bring him over, maybe we can all convince him?”

“Yeah! Thanks! See ya, have a safe trip.”

“Mh, same.”

* * *

“I’ll be out, but I’ll be back soon.” Kazuya informed the maids as he gathered the pup in his arms. “Time to find you a new home—”

“Oh, where are you headed?” A voice he wasn’t anticipating spoke before him.

“Eh? S-hou? You’re back early—”

“We canceled the afternoon appointment, which means i get to spend it with you~ So, where were you off to again?”

“Um, just to granny’s, they agreed to take care of the pup and all...” Kazuya elaborated. The raven-haired man’s eyes trailed down to the pup in his arms.

“Sigh, the dog again. First, spend some time with me.” Shou smacked his lips unto the other’s, taking his breath away. While he had the other occupied, he silently grabbed the dog from his arms and passed it to one of the guards.

“Mh...ah...S-shou, wait...” Shou didn’t listen to any and dragged him into one of the empty rooms, making love to him countless times until the afternoon was over.

* * *

‘ _This was all part of his plan I bet..._ ’ Kazuya mused as he saw there was little time left before the sun would set. ‘ _I need to hurry now, I_ must _give the dog today.’_ The younger quickly got himself to stand up and wash up before wrapping a thin yukata around himself. He recruited the pup and dashed out the manor towards Benji’s house. He prayed he’d make it back before night falls, because Shou absolutely hated him returning towards the end of the day, unless he was accompanied by his lover, himself.

Kazuya entered his grandmother’s house once more. He exuded a breath of relief when he saw Benji lazing right outside the rooms, in the front yard. “Benjiro!”

“Huh, oh hey bro.”

“I need you to take me to that boy’s house this instant.”

“Whoa, what’s the rush?”

“Hurry up Benji, I have to be back home soon that’s why.”

“Okay, okay, lemme look for my slippers.” The spiky haired still didn’t understand the hurry. Either way, he led them to Kotaro’s place.

Tengfei was laying on his side on the porch, with a barley in his mouth and head held up by an elbow. He lazily saw the spiky haired teen come into sight but straightened immediately when he recognized the delicate beauty walking parallel to him. “What unexpected guests,” He called out.

“Yo! Is Kotaro home?” Benji waved while his brother bowed with a ‘hello again.’

Nanashi heard the commotion and stepped outside. “Hey guys, welcome.”

“Thank you for having us.” Kazuya bowed again, with the dog in his arms.

“Come in.” The redhead insisted.

“What’s going on here?” Tengfei whispered to his cousin as he went inside as well.

“You’ll find out. Kotaro?” The redhead went to scout the younger, sitting on their non-fenced balcony. “Benji’s here and his brother, they want to talk to you.”

“...”

“Don’t be like that. They have something for you too.”

“Is it Tobimaru? If not, then I don’t want it.” Nanashi sighed when he heard that.

“Kotaro... please stop acting childish. Come on, you’ll be surprised.” The redhead was forced to grab the other’s arm and practically drag him into the room.

“Hello, you must be Kotaro-kun, I heard about what happened. I’m sorry for your loss.” Kazuya gently smiled.

“Yeah.” The brunette flatly let out.

“I know this might be too sudden, but I actually have someone who wants to meet you. This is a pup I found on the streets not too long ago. Unfortunately, I cannot care for him, but I was wondering...” The navy haired man trailed off.

“No one’s gonna replace Tobimaru.” Kotaro deadpanned.

“He’s not meant to replace anyone...” Nanashi added.

“Kotaro-kun, this pup really has no place to go... if you really won't then I'll take him back, but won't you at least try to look after him for a few days...?”

“Aw come on kid don’t be so cold!” Tengfei playfully smacked the teen. “The guy’s asking ya so nicely.” He took the small creature from the younger’s arms and dumped it on to Kotaro’s lap. “It’s harmless, what's the problem?”

Kotaro evidently hesitated but kept it there, holding it in place. Kazuya smiled in appreciation as he glanced at Tengfei who met his eyes at the right moment and winked.

“I think he's kinda cute.” The redhead remarked. Kotaro didn't agree or disagree, simply staring at the pup. 

“So, you guys staying for dinner?” Lok finally asked.

“I’m okay with that.” Benji replied for himself. Suddenly, something dawned over his elder brother when Lok asked that. _‘Dinner? Oh no! Is it that late already!?_ ’

“I'm sorry.” Kazuya abruptly stood up. “I appreciate the offer, but I must leave.”

“What's the rush? No need to be so formal.” The Chinese samurai commented.

“I’m sorry, I just need to be home at this time and, er, prepare for my next skit.” The navy haired partially lied. “Thank you again for agreeing to keep the dog.” He concluded with a bow and stepped out the door.

As if on cue, Tengfei got up as well. “Y'all start without me.”

Kazuya was too flustered to notice anyone stalking him until he heard a “Slow down there princess, you're gonna trip and fall and knock yourself into something.” The younger twitched and spun around instantly. 

“Mister?! Um, why are you following me?”

“I'm being a proper gent and walking you home. It’s dangerous after dark, didn't anyone tell you that?” Lok grinned.

“For women...”

“By the way, did you just call me mister? Haha!”

“Um...my apologies. I... forgot your name.” The navy haired found himself walking along the samurai.

“Unforgivable. I’m joking~ Don’t go making that face. It’s Tengfei Lok, but you can call me Tengfei.”

“Huh? On first name basis? Is that alright?”

“Of course~.” Lok smirked.

‘ _He’s so carefree_.’ Kazuya mentally noted.

* * *

Tengfei walked him all the way back home. “Up till here is fine. Thank you.”

“Ain’t no worry at all. So, this is where you live?”

“Yes, but I don’t own the place. I live with someone else. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He hastily bowed one last time before rushing inside.

“Eh?” Tengfei stood there dazed. “Why is he always in a rush?”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ahead

Kotaro sat in the corner, silently watching the small pup play by himself. He refused to engage too much fearing that if he did, he would get carried away and forget about Tobimaru. He scoffed and looked away, wondering if it was a mistake to take the dog in, in the first place.

His frown relaxed a bit when he noticed something licking the tip of his fingers. “Huh?” He found the pup happily licking his fingers as if they were food. “...are you hungry?” ‘ _Or maybe it’s ‘cause I was cooking just a while ago_.’ Kotaro inevitably deciphered the gesture as ‘cute’ but didn’t show it on his face. ‘ _Maybe I should get him some food...I don’t think I’ve fed him yet...I think Nanashi gave him something in the morning...’_ The younger decided, standing up from his spot and pouring something into a bowl. He placed it in front of the dog who accepted it unconditionally.

“So carefree, huh? Must be nice?”

“Yo, I’m back. Finally getting along, are we?” Nanashi’s voice entered the house.

“No we’re not! But at the same time, I can’t let him die, can I?” The brunette sulked.

“Good for you.” The redhead ruffled the other’s hair as he walked towards the water barrel.

“Are you even listening?”

* * *

Shou was in one of those awfully good moods and decided to take Kazuya out into the shopping district. It was basically a street lined by shopping stalls of varied products, including jewelry, food, clothes—you name it.

“How’s this? I reckon it would look splendid on you with your fine skin.” Shou lifted a long magenta necklace and held it against Kazuya’s neck.

“It’s too extravagant for me, Shou...”

“Nonsense, then how about this one...” The master reached for a smaller one but was interrupted by his assistant. “What is it, can you not see I’m in the middle of something?”

“My apologies sir, it’s just that we finally received a message from the merchant that you wanted to do business with...”

Shou sighed and nodded. “Don’t go anywhere, Kazuya. I’ll be right back.” With that he walked towards a quieter street to discuss business with his assistant. The bluenette obliged and silently stood by the jewelry stand, gazing at the sparkling gems. His fingers lightly touched a glistening silver chain with a charm attached to it. 

“Oh, didn’ know you were into that kinda stuff?” An unfamiliar voice startled him. Kazuya automatically took his hand away and turned to see a grinning Chinese samurai. “Y-you...”

“Hey, what’s my name?” Tengfei refused to talk to the other until he heard his name leave those lips. He didn’t fathom, why but he wanted to collapse all walls between them as soon as possible.

“Huh? Oh, Ten...Teng...fei...?”

“Yeah~ you remembered.” Lok hooted and wrapped an arm over of the younger’s shoulders.

“H-hey...” Kazuya appeared uncomfortable with his frank nature until he paled and pushed the other away. ‘ _He completely forgot for a second that Shou was right around the corner_.’

“Huh, what’s the problem?”

“Please don’t act so familiar with me.”

“Why not?” Lok raised a brow, not taking the other seriously as he gently took hold of one of the his hands. “Oh, I get it~. Playing hard to get, are we?” The elder boldly brought the hand to his lips and pecked it, causing the other to turn a shade of red. He was so breathtaking, that Lok wanted to devour him right then and there.

“What is going on?” A third voice, that could only belong to Shou, interjected. Kazuya flinched, instantly taking his hand away.

“Shou...” The actor stepped towards the other.

‘ _Who?_ ’ Lok couldn’t help but wonder.

“Who is this?” Shou inquired with a bitter tone.

“No one.” Kazuya answered.

“Unbelievable, is there no wonder I don’t allow you outside the house on your own. You should be grateful you can continue your acting dream.” The raven-haired gripped the other’s arm and was prepared to drag him away. “We’re leaving.” However, when the older man pulled forward he felt resistance from the younger. Both Kazuya and Shou looked back to see Tengfei holding on to the bluenette’s other arm. “You dare—!”

“Who are ya to talk to him like that, huh?” Lok nonchalantly spoke with his chin raised.

“I don’t have to answer to the likes of you. Hands off him. If you dare touch him again in the future, it won’t be easy for you.” Shou glared straight into Lok’s downturned eyes. In truth, all the other’s threats were a joke to him but why did he release the younger’s arm and allow him to be dragged away?

‘ _That look in his eyes...’_ Tengfei thought standing completely still as he watched their figures slowly diminish. While he refused to back down, he noticed Kazuya staring at him with helpless pleading eyes—begging him to stop his foolishness and let go before both of them regretted it. Lok succumbed to that gaze and slowly on its own, his hand loosened up. ‘ _He looked like he was ready to die...shit, why did this hurt so much?’_

* * *

As soon as they entered the house, Shou threw Kazuya into one of the rooms. “Five minutes! I only look away for five minutes and you’re already flirting with someone else?!”

“No, Shou—I wasn’t...”

“How dare you lie!” Shou smacked him across the face. “I saw the expression you were making—do you really think you can fool me?! Now, tell me who is he?!” He clutched a handful of the other’s clothing and yanked him up.

“No one Shou, I promise. I don’t know him...” Kazuya begged, hoping Shou would fall for it. He didn’t want Tengfei to be dragged into this.

“So, you’re a whore now?”

“No—!”

“Enough! Strip. Right now. Someone needs to remind you who you belong to, apparently. I’ll make it so that no one can use this body.” Kazuya swallowed hard. This was going to be a painfully long night.

* * *

The actor woke up late in the afternoon the next day with a body unable to move. He winced in pain with every movement he executed _. ‘I won’t be able to bathe after all...I should probably have the maid prepare a wet towel and bucket of water...’_ Kazuya thought as he tried to fix his thin yukata. He picked up one of the mirrors off the shelf and gazed at an ugly version of his face. There was a small diffuse violet bruise right under his left eye along the cheek bone. His eyes were red and puffy and his neck had all sorts of marks. The man sighed. ‘ _How much did he have to endure_?’ He just prayed make up could cover this. Other than that, it didn’t seem like Shou was anywhere to be found. The bluenette assumed he went to work as usual.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotaro lazily sat on the futon in the middle of the day. He didn’t have any tasks at hand and neither did he have the motivation to do anything. He secretly glanced at the pup who was taking a nap on the floor near the far end of the futon.

“Kotaro, water?” Nanashi grabbed his attention and passed him a cup.

“Mn, thanks.”

“Don’t die on me now.”

“Ha ha.” The teen sarcastically laughed as he drank. He was impressed though, Nanashi could be really nurturing when he wanted to. Since the teen had been so irregular about his sleep and diet, the redhead silently kept track for him instead. He was taken aback when the samurai dumped his head on the smaller lap. “Eh—”

“I’m serious.” Nanashi closed his eyes, laying on the ground with a knee up as the back of his skull felt the curvature of the teen’s thigh. “You’ll waste all the effort I went through to save your life in the first place.” The elder stared at Kotaro as his fingers played with a long strand of the brunette’s hair. Kotaro averted his eyes, feeling guilty and understanding at the same time.

“I’ll take better care of myself...” the younger muttered, holding the other’s head.

Nanashi smirked. “Good.” The teen began to feel nervous at the continuous smile from the other and Nanashi must have recognized that. “Come here.”

If the brunette wasn’t wrong, then in that moment, that could only imply one thing... Kotaro bent his neck down and kissed the redhead on the lips, very softly. “Heh, you still have a long way to go.” Nanashi placed a hand at the back of the teen’s head and kissed him harder, before he sat up and continued kissing. As the elder stuck his tongue in, they kissed some more until he slowly pushed the younger on to the futon. 

“Hah...Nanashi...wait...breath—m” Kotaro was holding the other’s face as he attempted to keep up.

“Someone’s lacking stamina.”

“S-shut up...”

“Yo guys~! Uh-” Tengfei swung the door to the house open to catch the two right in the act. Kotaro froze on the spot. “Oops... Actually, I was just gonna say I’ll be eating out—don’t mind me, continue please.” Lok winked and closed the door more gently this time. 

“That guy!!” The brunette cried out completely red.

* * *

_‘Hm...maybe, I could go peek on him real quick...ugh, I feel so frickin’ annoyed! I shouldn’ have let him go.’_ Tengfei scratched his head before slapping his straw hat back on. He recalled the way to the young man’s street from their walk last time. ‘ _Shouldn’t be too hard_.’ He thought.

Tengfei knocked on the door and an old maid opened up. “Hello, good day young lady~”

“Oh my, what a smooth talker. Who’s young? You shouldn’t joke with your elders.”

“Haha, trust me, I’m much older than I look.”

“How can I help you?”

“Actually, is a beautiful man named Kazuya here? I wanted to see him again.” Lok responded.

“A friend?”

“Uh, somethin’ like that...I’m not a huge fan of labels, I either know you or I don’t—we’re all family here.” The samurai blabbered to win the maid’s favor.

“Alright, alright, come on in.”

“Huh? Oh okay, pardon the intrusion.” Lok didn’t see that coming but scored a victory in his head.

“Master Kazuya is in the third room to the left.” The maid pointed and walked on.

“Thank you.” Tengfei quickly scanned the manor. _‘I have a feeling the other guy isn’t home yet_.’ The Chinese samurai walked towards the sliding paper doors of the said room but before he could tap on them, the door opened by itself and Kazuya was standing on the other side. “Hey—” As soon as Kazuya recognized the man standing in front of him in _his_ house, his eyes bulged out in shock. Without another word uttered, Kazuya pulled Tengfei into the room and slammed the door.

“What are you doing here?!” The bluenette cried, but Tengfei’s expression looked lost on him, as if he wasn’t listening at all. “Why can you not—”

“Did he do this?” The bluenette faltered when Tengfei’s large hand outlined the left side of his face.

“Why do you insist on making this harder for me?” An exhausted and worn out expression washed over the younger’s face. 

“I’m baffled. I just don’ get how anyone could harm such a breathtaking face...” The elder held a rather serious look in his eyes that it almost made the other shudder in his hold.

“Please leave.” Kazuya averted his face.

“Not without you.”

“Listen to yourself—I don’t even know you. You mean nothing!” As tempting as the offer was, Kazuya wasn’t going to rely on false hope. He had no reason to hate Tengfei. If anything, Kazuya very much appreciated his open-book personality. The samurai always spoke his mind whether it was before an enemy or ally.

The actor was surprised when Lok cupped both sides of his face and smacked his mouth right on top of his. Kazuya pushed the other away almost immediately, covering his own mouth with a hand. “There, now we know each other a little better. We’re not strangers anymore.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I don’ know. But you’re not staying ‘ere anymore.”

Kazuya sighed. He didn’t have the energy for this. “Please leave already, and please don’t ever let Shou see you.”

 _‘Shou? Must be the other guy_.’ “Is he your lover? He is, right? You have hickeys all over your neck.” Kazuya blushed at that. “Fine I’ll leave. But only if you promise to come to your grandmother’s house tomorrow.”

“Looking like this? Of course not.”

“Your choice—I ain’t leaving then.” Tengfei was about to sit down and get comfortable. “Okay, alright! I’ll... go.”

“Hmph, great. Keep your word princess.” Lok smirked his usual smirk and turned to the door. “Oh, and hang in there, okay?” the words held genuine concern and encouragement as they left the other’s mouth. Kazuya’s heart clenched as the words and tone of the elder warmed him up. 

* * *

“Ah...! Nanashi...don’t...” Kotaro pleaded as Nanashi lay behind him and played with his nipples.

“You’ve become sensitive.”

“D-don’t say it in my ear!” the brunette hissed. “And you’ve gotten more perverted.” The redhead couldn’t stifle a chuckle in response to that as he bit the younger’s neck in revenge.

“If you keep yelling, your pup’s gonna wake up.” The elder glanced at the napping pup who was directly in their line of sight.

“Whose pup...mh...”

“Juts admit it that you like him. He’s an angel, what’s there not to like?”

“Shut up...no one can replace Tobimaru.”

Without warning, Nanashi lay the other completely on his stomach and wet one of his fingers in his mouth. “He’s not replacing anyone. How many times do I have to tell you that?” The redhead carefully inserted a finger in the younger’s backside, making the other twitch once.

“W-what are you...”

“Don’t worry I won’t do anything. I’m just slowly preparing you for when the time comes.”

“Mh..ah! Er...”

“Painful?”

“No...well...a little, it feels really weird...” Kotaro shivered as the samurai rubbed the finger in and out. “Agh! Wait...I’m going to—”

“It’s fine, go ahead. It supposed to feel good soon...” As much as Nanashi enjoyed teasing the other, he tried to keep it to a minimum while he searched for his sweet spot.

“Ah!” Kotaro shuddered as released himself.

“Was that it?” The redhead mumbled to himself. ‘ _He acts all tough, but he’s so cute_.’ The elder pecked the top of his head once.


	33. Chapter 33

A frown never left Kazuya’s features as he secretly sneaked out of the house around late afternoon—after Shou had left for work—to his grandmother’s house. _‘What on earth is he thinking? What a crude man...’_ The bluenette was feeling the oncoming of a headache after all the thinking from last night and current stress he was feeling. It didn’t help that Shou wasn’t any easier on his body either. The man knocked a few times but realized the main gate was already open when he pushed it slightly upon no response.

“Benjiro?” He called out to an empty front yard. “Grandmother?” He called again as he neared the rooms. Not a single soul was in sight. What was going on? The actor continued to walk his way down the hall.

“You’re here, princess.” A manly voice spoke from behind, startling the other who spun around, long blue hair flowing in the motion.

“Tengfei! As you’ve requested, I’m here so what do you wan—eh!” The younger yelped when Tengfei gripped his hand and pushed him into one of the rooms with a solid wooden door instead of the paper ones, locking it from the outside. “Tengfei? _Tengfei_! What is the meaning of this?! I don’t understand you.”

“Sorry, sorry, I promise I’ll explain later. But right now, I need ya to stay put here.” Lok said from the other side of the door. “Then, I’ll see ya in a bit.” He left with that.

“Wait! Tengfei!” Kazuya clicked his tongue in agitation. ‘ _What are you planning to do? Urgh. I’m getting a terrible feeling in my gut..._ ’

**Flashback** :

It was early morning and Benjiro heard impatient knocking on his door. He opened the gate to find the Chinese samurai standing sternly on the other end. “Tengfei-san? What’s going on? Why so early?”

“I needa talk.” Benji nodded and allowed him into the house. They walked to the open hall/veranda until Lok spoke up. “I want to save your brother.”

The spiky haired teen stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at him. “What?”

“You know he’s living with that merchant, right? Well, he’s being abused. I plan on getting him out of there.”

“What? Since when...?” Apparently, this was news to Benji. “Shit...I should’ve suspected with all the rules he had but he never said a thing...”

“He’s that type. He didn’t want to worry ya guys. That’s why—” Lok sat down on the hall floor, planting his knuckles on the shiny wooden floor and lowered his head a fraction. “—I’m going to pursue him and protect him after I save him from that hell.”

“Wait what?” Benji wasn’t exactly following.

“I desire him, I’ll treat him a million times better than his current partner, but I’m gonna need yer help—well, and maybe yer blessing too, ‘lil bro.” He winked.

The spiky haired finally caught on and was impressed by Lok’s audacity at first but then looked at him skeptically.

“We barely know you though...”

“We’ll be getting to know each other a lot more after this. And have ya been disappointed from what ya’ve seen so far?” He sneered. Well, Benji wasn’t going to deny that Lok was quite a genuine guy.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just take your grandma somewhere. Only for the afternoon, until the evening. I want to lock Kazuya here so I could face that Shou guy without any distractions.” Tengfei explained. 

The spiky haired teen nodded. “Got it, good luck then.”

**End of Flashback.**

“You’re quite the conceited type, aren’t you? I can’t believe you just challenged me to a fight over _my_ lover.” Shou was standing face to face with the Chinese samurai. “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to put you back in your place.” Luckily, for him, he had prior experience with swordsmanship.

“We’ll see about that. I jus’ wanted to handle this like real men. If I win, he’s comin’ with me.”

“In your dreams.” The other clutched the edge of his sword sheath. It had certainly been a while since he touched this masterpiece, but he brought it along after Tengfei’s proposal.

The two gawked at each other for a good minute before metal clashed with metal and ripped the air around them.

* * *

Tengfei walked back to Benji’s house, with blood stained clothes and minor cuts on his shoulder and arms. He went straight to the room Kazuya was held captive, taking the lock off. The samurai found the other sitting against the wall right next to door, glancing up at him. The bluenette’s features morphed into horror as he recognized all the blood.

“Tengefei! Wait, what happened?! A-all this blood...” Kazuya immediately stood up and placed a hand on the other’s muscular arm, scanning him up and down. “Why are you so adamant about doing this?” There was pain and frustration in the younger man’s voice.

Before Lok could answer, they heard gasps from his grandmother and brother, who both stood a good five feet from them in the corridor.

“What is the meaning of this?” the grandmother demanded answers at once. She also noticed Kazuya had a bruise on the corner of his face and at the base of his neck from what was visible. That was also Benji’s first time actually seeing him hurt or bruised. When the bluenette realized what they were staring at, he felt terrified.

* * *

In the next scene, Kazuya and Tengfei were both sitting on their knees before the grandmother while Benji stood on the side.

“Cat got your tongues?! Or you want me to pull them out? I don’t have all day.” The old lady implored. “Were the two of you fighting?”

“No, ya got the wrong idea. He got these from that man he lives with. I got these from killing that man.” Tengfei pointed to the bluenette first then himself. Kazuya whipped his head towards him in surprise. ‘ _what did he just say_?’ “He shouldn’t be a problem now though.”

The old lady looked mortified as she raised a hand towards Kazuya, ready to slap him. However, Tengfei chimed in and took the slap instead. Kazuya had shut his eyes but opened them in astonishment when he heard the slap but never felt it. “With all due respect, I don’t care if you’re his grandmother, but I ain’t letting anyone touch him again.” Lok said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

“I’m not interested in hitting him either, but I need to knock some sense into him! How dare he just sit there and be treated like that after being by grandson!"

“Geez gran.” Benji muttered from the side, the tension killing him almost. His grandmother sure had abnormal ways to show her affection.

“I can’t believe this. You’re lucky he’s dead, or else I would’ve slit his throat myself!” The grandmother huffed and decided she couldn’t take the scene any longer, leaving. “Get them some clean clothes.” She made one final order to Benji.

“I’ll be right back.” The spiky haired teen told before leaving as well. The remaining two exhaled a breath before Kazuya turned to Lok.

“What did you mean? Shou, dead?” He couldn’t believe a single word.

Tengfei initially averted his eyes trying to formulate the right response. “I challenged him to a battle to win ya...”

“What?! Are you out of your mind?”

“Hey, hey, I ain’t weak, I’m a legit samurai.”

“...Did he... say anything...?” The younger man asked after a long pause.

“...make him happy, were his last words.” Kazuya turned away from the other and stared at the ground in unknown shock. He then covered his mouth with a hand and began sobbing. He would personally not cry like that as a grown man in front of a stranger, but he stopped caring. His life wasn’t one to be proud of anyway.

While it was true a part of him was glad to be free, but he was also sad for knowing the other for so long and ending like this. But then again, the Shou he fell in love with was gone for a long time now. Tengfei saw the hurt and conflict and placed a hand on his back. When the man didn’t refuse his touch, the samurai felt bold and slid his hand over to his shoulder pulling him closer. Kazuya didn’t seem to register the gesture as he solely grieved for his lover. When Lok rubbed his arm up and down, the younger finally pushed him away gently. “Please leave me alone.” He cried.

“I can’t do that.” The brunette stroked a tear away from the porcelain face with one of his calloused thumbs.

“I’m begging you.”

Tengfei internally groaned. There was no freakin’ way he could deny a request when uttered with such a soft vulnerable tone. “Hagh, as ya wish. But don’t think you’ve gotten rid of me. Rest for tonight, I’ll be back first thing in the morning. Oh, and better not cry to much or else ya’ll ruin your beautiful face.” He pointed out, leaving the room and meeting Benji right outside.

“I got the clothes—”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m gonna head back. But hey, take good care of him for me. I think he needs time before he lets me in. Call me if something comes up.” Tengfei patted the teen’s shoulder firmly before heading out.

* * *

_‘That’s weird, it was awfully quiet..._ ’ Kotaru felt as if he was forgetting something. He gazed around the room and walked out to the porch surveying the area. It was empty. ‘ _Wait a sec...empty?! where was the puppy?!’_ The teen’s heartbeat unwillingly darted as he whipped his head around. ‘ _Great, the dog didn’t even have a name so it’s not like he could call him.’_ “Nanashi—” The brunette called but recalled he had stepped out to purchase something.

“Hey! Little puppy?!” The teen resorted to calling him that instead and searched the trees around their house. He walked deeper into the forest. ‘ _It would be unreasonable and would take him forever to search this forest. The dog was small, he couldn’t have gotten too far..._ ’ the teen hoped as he scanned the areas.

In the meantime, Nanashi returned back home, holding a pup on his shoulder. “How was the fresh air, little guy?” the elder asked as he placed the dog down who barked fondly. “Hey Kotaro, I’m back.” No response. “Kotaro?”

Nanashi placed the stuff he bought and placed some food for the pup. He waited about thirty minutes before coming back outside to the front of their small place. ‘ _Where did he go?’_ “Kotaro!” 

“Nanashi...!” The brunette ran over to him.

“Kotaro, where were you? Were you in the _woods_?? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Nanashi loosely held the younger’s elbows.

“I can’t find him—” the teen’s voice broke in urgency. “The pup, I don’t know where he went—”

“Hey, calm down. I took him with me, thought he could get some fresh air.”

“ _What_?? Che! Why didn’t you tell me, I was freakin’ worried!” Kotaro pushed the elder away in irritation.

“My bad, but I didn’t think you cared much...” Nanashi stated bluntly. The brunette frowned. ‘ _Well technically he wasn’t supposed to...but how could he just ignore the animal?_ ’

“He needs a name.” The younger said instead, indirectly showing his acceptance. Nanashi was taken aback for a moment but smiled sideways.

“Yeah, he does. Wanna do the honors?”

“Mh...we could name him together, it’s not like he’s only my dog—you’ve been taking care of him just as much if not more...plus he seems to like you more.”

The redhead effortlessly chuckled at that. “That’s because this master has been pouting for too long and dejecting the little thing.” He poked the younger’s small nose, leaving him feeling bashful.

“S-shut up...”

“So?”

“What?”

“What should we name him?” Nanashi reminded the task at hand.

“Uh, I don’t know if you ask me so suddenly...”

“Hm,” The elder pondered before suggesting, “What about something to do with rebirth?” 

“Huh?”

“After Tobimaru passed away, this little guy was handed to you, almost like a reincarnation of Tobimaru’s soul...”

Kotaro didn’t hate the idea. In fact, he liked it better to think of it that way. Tobimaru’s soul was reborn in this cute little pup. He internally smiled at that notion. “Yeah, you’re right.” He breathed. “Saisei*... Saiseimaru then?”

“I like it, sounds unique.” Nanashi gave his okay. He enjoyed seeing Kotaro’s mood uplifted for a change. The pup trotted over to them and the teen hoisted him up from under his armpits.

“Saiseimaru. Hey Saiseimaru, how does that sound? Hn?” the brunette sang. The pup only barked, most likely accepting the name, while Nanashi scratched the bottom of the dog’s neck.

They were one happy and grateful family, who would overcome any burden together now and, in the future,—like they always did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Saisei: rebirth in Japanese.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ;-;  
> More smut/sex scenes ahead

As promised, Tengfei marched over to Benji’s house the next morning. His injuries from yesterday felt invisible now as his mind was entirely focused on Kazuya. A part of him feeling chipper and giddy than usual with the realization that he could pursue the beautiful man without any setbacks or obstacles. He just had to convince him of his true feelings now.

He knocked on the main gate, harder than he initially intended. The door slowly opened, barely showing Kazuya yet Lok’s heart jumping at the mere sight of him. The younger opened the door and turned back towards the house, automatically letting the man in. The bluenette didn’t exchange any words of greetings and kept his head low, but Tengfei was too mesmerized to bother with that.

“…Uh, you slept well?” The samurai posed instead, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“Mh.” Kazuya hummed as he led them to the main room where they would usually serve their guests tea. “You’re here quite early…” The actor finally spoke a full sentence.

“Well, I said I’d be back,” Tengfei trailed off his sentence and gently grabbed the other’s shoulder, this time forcing him to turn around and face him. Ignoring the other’s silent surprise, he placed a finger below the younger’s chin and lifted it up. “I also remember telling you not to cry...” The brunette said with a frown forming on his face as he studied the red swollen eyes.

Kazuya swatted his hand away with an attitude. “Like that’s possible.” He murmured. ‘ _After all the history that he shared with Shou_.’ “Tea?” The man asked with his usual even graceful tone of voice.

“Sure.” As if Tengfei would deny such a request. “I’d love tea served from your hands.” He openly flirted.

“Hmp, you really don’t know when to stop.” Kazuya tutted as he pour the tea into the tea cup.

“So, what do ya say doll face? Are you willing to give us a try?” The Chinese samurai caught Kazuya’s hand over the tea cup as he slid it towards him, and before he could let go. The bluenette was speechless for a brief moment until he smiled in amusement, making Tengfei think he just won the lottery. However, as he forced his hand away, his smile vanished and he continued to look down.

“No.”

“What?” The elder choked without realizing.

“I need some time to heal. I…don’t want to be in another relationship. I think I should just focus on my career for now.”

Inevitably, Lok was hurt and disapproving of the decision, but he understood the other’s purpose for saying so. “Then lemme help.” Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t bear the thought of being away from his angel.

“Pardon? And what do you plan to do? I’m just asking for time for myself.”

“I get it. I do. I know where you’re comin’ from. But… I don’t want to be separated from you. Let me help—”

“I don’t need a lover right now—”

“—as a friend.” Tengfei urgently added before Kazuya cut him off again. “I want to be there for you. It’ll make going through—whatever this is—easier.” Lok had a way with words, but he could tell Kazuya was still hesitant. 

From Kazuya’s point of view, it didn’t sound entirely awful to have a friend…to not cry himself to sleep and have someone to pull him back from the dark if he began sinking in these emotions of his.

“So?” The elder set his tea down and extended a hand. The bluenette stared at it for the longest time, before reluctantly, placing his thin hand on top of the other’s rugged palm, who tightly clenched it. Tengfei smiled widely at him, who bashfully averted his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Nanashi woke up to an empty futon, or more specifically an empty space on his arm. He grunted as he cracked on eye open and registered barking outside. Sitting up, he flexed his neck and stretched his arms before lazily walking towards the front door, seeing Kotaro kneeling over and petting the small pup. The elder’s lips tugged upward automatically, smiling to himself as he watched the scene play out from the door frame. He couldn’t be any more happier with their life right now. 

Sneaking up from behind, he wrapped his arms around the teen and nearly dropped his entire weight on him.

“H-hey! You’re heavy! What are you half asleep?!” Kotaro ranted.

“Kotaro…why are you so cute…? Hm? You never seem to grow up.”

“Who are you calling cute?!” The brunette was already seeing red, before he felt a peck on his neck.

“Isn’t it too early for this, lovebirds? Gee, ya folks making the birds over here blush.” They both looked up to see Tengfei trudging towards them.

“You’re just jealous.” Kotaro stuck out his tongue.

“Che, maybe I am.”

* * *

[One year later]

“Mh..nh..ha—m!”

“Haah, you’re eager today…” Nanashi barely managed to say in between their kisses.

“S-shut up… it’s not like you’re backing away.”

“Mh~” The redhead smirked into the kiss as he cupped the back of the seventeen year-old’s head and pulled him in even closer. Kotaro was on top of him, practically straddling his hips as he used one of his hands to support himself on the ground. Nanashi was half-sitting up on the floor, a hand carefully twisted in the other’s long brown hair. The teen’s hairs were thin, but long enough to reach the base of his neck, his one metal ring tied lock longer than the others.

Nanashi backed away a few inches away to register the teen’s flushed, entirely pink face. The elder scoffed to himself. No matter how much he fed the teen, he was still as lean as ever. But, he grew into his features really well. His dark brown hair glowed perfectly in the sunlight and warm brown eyes always appeared lighter than their nature color.

“Ngh…Nanashi…” Kotaro brought him back to the present.

“Yes, I know.” The elder sat up straighter and pulled him up on to his lap. “You’re so spoiled.” He whispered into his ear as he dug his nose in the other’s neck.

“Don’t s-speak.” His low voice always drew the younger crazy and he could tell from the bulge that was poking one of his thighs. The teen moaned when Nanashi undid his yukata from the back, kissing his neck and shoulders the entire time. The redhead encircled a hand around the teen’s member, while another hand prodded his backside after he wet it with some saliva. “Ergh! Uh…haa…Nanashi, not so fast…”

“My bad, but you seem to be already used to this.” The elder claimed as he noticed precum on top of Kotaro’s erection after thrusting only one finger in. It couldn’t be helped, he supposed. After all, they never made it past this point, so the younger’s body was probably conditioned by now. Kotaro jolted again when the elder slid the finger out before thrusting it back in. “Ah!” Nanashi stroked the front faster, well aware of Kotaro’s limit as he tried to slide one more finger in. However, before he could, the brunette screamed out his name as he filled the larger hand.

“S-sorry… that was fast…ughh…”

“Hehe, it’s okay. I was going to reach for some salve, but I bet this works just as well?” The redhead teased showing his fingers dirtied with strains of cum, enjoying the dark blush that invaded the other’s cheeks.

“Y-you’re still dressed.” Kotaro changed the subject, suddenly annoyed that he was the only one influenced by all this.

“You’re welcome to undress me if you want, your highness.” Nanashi stated and Kotaro automatically began undoing the other’s front. He flinched and froze halfway when he processed another slick finger enter him. He moaned, still gripping the other’s clothes tightly.

“Why did you stop?” Upon the inquiry, the brunette went back to pulling the yukata aside and revealing Nanashi’s erect member. It always amazed him how much bigger it was compared to him, even if he was a lot older and muscular. The teen wrapped both his hands around it with the intention to drive Nanashi insane as well.

“Agh! Ah—m” Albeit, before he could get to any pumping, Nanashi had him fully distracted from the back. “hey—ah—” The redhead was really stretching him today, nothing he wasn’t used to but, the feeling was like chaotic electricity all over his body every time. He didn’t realize when he raised his butt higher so he wasn’t sitting on the other’s fingers. It was all a reflex at this point, his brain and ego going null against the pleasure.

The brunette went back to stroking the other but somewhere along the line got carried away from Nanashi’s fingers that he no longer had both hands on the other’s length. One of his hand was gripping Nanashi’s arm now as his forehead was buried in the broad shoulder. His other hand loosely held on to the bigger length, about to let go when he felt blood rushing back again to his own member.

“I thought you wanted this more—don’t lose focus…” the redhead breathed out as he caught Kotaro’s hand and guided it back on to his erection, this time making him lock both of theirs together. The brunette swallowed hard and grinded both of their lengths together, feeling the high and adrenaline pumping his veins.

Meanwhile Nanashi debated on adding a third finger after scissoring and spreading his hole a couple times. He ultimately did, earning a shudder from the teen. “Just let me know if you want to stop.” The elder heaved, breath a bit labored now. He was close, but not close enough. He didn’t need to think twice as he took matters in his own hand and grinded forward against Kotaro’s a lot faster than the younger’s hands. The redhead momentarily removed all his fingers from the younger’s hole and focused on his lower regions only—for now. As he arced forward, with the teen leaning backwards, his mouth found a small nipple and bit on it.

“Ah! N-nana—I’m gonna again—”

“…me too…er.” Nanashi’s movements sped up until he finally let go, and both of them sprayed over their stomachs. Kotaro threw himself backwards and would have hit the floor if it wasn’t for Nanashi’s large hands on his waist, panting heavily. The redhead carefully placed him on the ground, the yukata being the only layer underneath him as he lay completely naked. Nanashi also took a moment to catch his breath but the sight before him wasn’t exactly helping his system settle down at all. The slim brunette with his eyes glossy, face flushed, body smeared with cum and utterly breathless resembled a forbidden fruit ready to be devoured. The redhead gulped when the teen stared at him with an absent-minded expression. It looked like he wanted to continue…

Nanashi, couldn’t. As much as his new growing erection would say otherwise, he couldn’t do that. Not yet at least. He ripped his eyes away and averted his face, ready to stand up. “No! Nanashi… d-don’t stop…” The redhead’s head jerked back towards the teen with shock as he heard those words. It wasn’t the first time he heard them, but they never sounded more convincing than now.

“Kotaro… you’re…not ready…”

Kotaro growled, sitting up now, legs still spread. “It’s been over a year now and we keep stopping here—I think you’re the one who’s not ready!”

Nanashi didn’t say anything for a long while. “Nanashi…” Why did his name sound so much more seductive than usual…? Was his desire plundering his senses too now? “Nanashi, please…” The elder flinched when he felt Kotaro lick one of his fingertips. That visual alone snapped the last thread of morality he had left as he fully turned to the teen and cupped his face with a hand, smacking his lips in a bruising kiss. In seconds, they were back at it again, and he had pushed the teen back down to the floor. The younger had locked his arms around the elder’s neck as they kissed for the umpteenth time. As they did so, Nanashi spread one of the teen’s legs further apart to slot himself in between his legs.

“Dammit…you’re going to regret this…just…” Nanashi opened the teen up with his fingers one last time before he positioned his hard member right at the teen’s opening. “...relax, don’t hold your breath at all…” The elder slowly inserted a portion at a time and felt the teen unconditionally tensing up. “Kotaro, what did I say? Breath out. Breath with me, now.”

“Nhnn…” Kotaro curtly nodded, complying right away and allowing the other to enter him. ‘ _Nanashi was going_ inside _him. He couldn’t believe that was actually happening—or even_ could _happen. It felt so wrong and right at the same time.’_

The redhead slowly permeated harder and eventually began moving once they got their breathing in sync. As expected, Kotaro was taking it well. The kid always did bite off more than he could chew. “You okay?” Nanashi still asked in between thrusts.

“Mh…” Kotaro pursued his lips as his body rocked back and forth and could only nod.

“You’re doing really great, Kotaro…” Nanashi exhaled, and arced closer to the teen so the younger could wrap his arms tightly around him.

“N-nanashi!” The elder slowed down a bit for Kotaro’s sake before picking up the pace and finishing up.

* * *

Kotaro was in a good mood. He was humming to himself as he fed their puppy. After that time, he felt so much closer to Nanashi, his love, his savior, his haven. Even if their interactions, the teasing, the arguments, and the laughter never changed, they just felt so much more connected and official. Nanashi also took him a little more seriously instead of treating him like an immature kid twenty-four-seven.

It was great. He couldn’t ask for more from his life. He wanted to live with the other forever and prayed nothing would separate them. And he was sure Nanashi wanted the same. Initially they had plans to go abroad, but this place, this town and this location near the woods became their refuge now. They had gotten so used to everything here and the people, that he decided to ditch that plan of going abroad. 

“Hey~ I brought sushi.” He heard Nanashi’s voice approaching him from the path side from the village.

“And me~” Another familiar voice waved.

“Tengfei.” Kotaro acknowledged without much delight.

“Hey, how come ya sound so dull??” Lok picked on him.

“Get used to it.”

“Let’s eat.” Nanashi said as he went inside to grab some plates, while Lok played with the dog.

“Look at this little guy, he’s grown so much already. Aren’t ya a cute fella?”

“He has good owners, after all.” The brunette took pride in that.

“Ya mean parents?” The elder samurai teased, making the other hide his blush at the implication.

Meanwhile, Nanashi brought out the plates and set them down on the porch. “Not a bad weather to eat outside?”

“Sounds good.” Lok grinned, taking one.

“It’s also going to be Tengfei’s last meal with us.” The redhead told as he sat down on the wooden floor and crossed his legs.

“You’re _leaving_??” For someone who didn’t care about the samurai, the brunette sure sounded concerned.

“Yup, my time has come.”

“What is it, really?” Kotaro probed, not believing it was a random decision.

“Ya see right through me kid. Benji’s bro has a show coming in another district, I’m gonna be hangin’ with him from now on, ya know, for moral support and stuff. Plus, I think I’ve stayed here long enough.”

“Oh.” The brunette picked up a sushi roll and stuffed it in his mouth as he listened.

“You’ll get through to him, I know it. Either way, we’re gonna miss you, you’ve always been a lot of help—we’ll always be in your debt.” Nanashi expressed.

“Aw chucks.” Lok dismissed. After they finished their meals and stacked the dishes aside, they stood up to say their goodbyes to Tengfei.

“See ya brother. Stay strong and healthy man.” Tengfei wrist bumped his cousin before wrapping an arm over his shoulders in a strong embrace.

“Yeah, you too Tengfei, we’ll wait for you here. You’re welcome anytime, _Ani_.” Nanashi whole-heartedly hugged back.

Kotaro stifled the urge to cry. He wasn’t going to cry. Not happening—ugh goddammit. He gave up when tears filled his eyes, but he didn’t let them spill—not just yet.

After the two separated, Tengfei turned to the teen, who was much taller than the first time he met him. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday, bumping into the wild little thing in the middle of the street.

“So long, princess. It’s been a pleasure servin’ ya.” Lok joked, bringing back the old nickname and Kotaro could only scowl with tears in his eyes. The younger stepped forward and let the other bear hug him. He wrapped his arms back, burying his face in the bigger man.

“…Take care…and don’t forget about us.” He murmured and Lok chuckled, kissing the top of his head before detaching.

“Don’t worry, ya’ll can’t get rid of me that easy. We’ll meet again if destiny so chooses!” He waved as he picked up his stuff and walked backwards, away from their small cottage. Nanashi and Kotaro stood side by side as they waved back and watched him drift away.

“Don’t forget to visit and tell Kazuya we said hi!” Kotaro called out one more time. “I can’t believe I won’t see his stupid bearded face in the morning.” The younger seriously confessed.

The redhead involuntarily let out a chuckle at that. “It’s …gonna be an adjustment indeed. But,” he took the other’s hand in his. “Nothing we can’t handle. Isn’t that right, boss?” Nanashi turned to look him directly in the eyes, with a confident yet heart-warming smile.

Kotaro grinned back at him. “You got that right.” The teen leaned towards the other until their shoulders were touching; Saiseimaru barking in the background and eventually joining them.

<:: [THE END] ::>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my sins are stacking…Holy water for sale anyone? What have I done? XD  
> One last quick Author’s note and we’re officially done. *fxckin cries-oh leave me alone.*


	35. Author's Note

How long has it been? When did I even start this? It seems so distant. I’ve lost track of so much time these past few years. But 5 YEARS?? 0-0. Am I a lazy bum or what? Nah, guys, life hasn’t been the same since I started this (not because of this obviously) Partly my fault for not pre-writing this story beforehand, but let’s not dwell on the past shall we— all that matters is that we learn from our mistakes. 😉

I’ll admit, I was super excited to start this fic, I was obsessed with the movie and initially felt guilty to even compile this considering the age gap and stuff. However, I don’t regret starting or writing this at all. This wasn’t the most popular ship, so I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing and following this story. You guys have really pushed it this far. I can’t believe we hit 34 chapters! On a storyline that was only from a single movie. If it wasn’t for your love and support, I wouldn’t have had the heart to continue this for long. Special shoutout to Spiritwind87, Sarahgri99, Misakiyu, Pmkfdo, Teapot1996 and a few other guests (from FF.net) for continually reviewing and bringing a smile to my face. You guys are the real MVP. ^^ 

Well, with this, it’s time for all good things to come to a proper end and we now close this chapter of Sword of the Stranger. I will miss writing and thinking about these dorks. It’s been a pleasure guys and thanks again so much for reading this antique! As a wrap up/ thank you, I’ve created one last fanart for this story which includes aged up Kotaro/Nanashi, Tengfei and Kazuya. So check it! It’s already posted on ‘Zerocooldemon Deviantart’ (type on google) (also below).

Yours,

Zerocooldemon.

P.S. If it’s one thing I’ve learned over the years it’s how important it is to take care of yourself FIRST. All else comes second. So, guys, like our friend Kotaro said, do take care. (and don’t forget about them 😉)

**Author's Note:**

> And a new journey unfolds!   
> Thanks for reading and please review~


End file.
